Restart Part 2
by The Gallant Toad Sage
Summary: Due to a fluke in the fusion process, Kami herself has sentg Naruto back to prvent the destruction of his mind. Now, he finds that he must revist familar sights. But what this? Team 7 is different? So who's the third member? Part 2 of the Restart series.
1. Chapter 1

Restart Part 2: Across Time

Chapter 1 Back to the Past!

Naruto woke the next morning, lonely. He missed waking up next to Hinata in the mornings, and he sure as hell missed Mizu.

"At least I'll see them both again. Hell, I'll be able to adopt Mizu again in two and a half years anyway. Hm...maybe I should start dating Hinata now. I mean, it couldn't hurt."

Naruto was just rolling over to check his alarm clock when...

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-CRASH!"

Naruto looked at the pile of wreckage that used to be his alarm clock with triumph.

"HA! Beat you today!" Naruto yelled triumphantly until he realized something. "Ah, shit. I gotta buy a new one. Damn."

xxxxx

Naruto walked down the main street, seeing how clear it was in the morning. He looked around, seeing everything he had missed his first time around. He never noticed how beautiful a sun rise could look, or how fresh everything smelled in the morning. He blamed the ramen for that, but knew it was partially his fault. He sighed and headed to the academy before he remembered something. His face split into a grin as he rushed back to his house and retrived several cans of paint of multiple colors and dashed back out, headed for the Hokage monument. He was going to have a little fun this morning.

xxxxx

Naruto was just putting the finishing touches on when he heard a familar voice shout out.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!"

Naruto looked down grinning, and saw the awe expressions from everyone below and knew why. The first time he had done this, he had defaced the heads with water based paint that came off easy. This time, he gave the village a gift by painting the Hokages with life like colors. They each looked like they did when they had become Hokages, complete with eyes colored and all. He had them painted to be smiling warmly upon the village with kind gazes. Naruto knew they were shocked because they would figure the demon would rather deface than decorate the monument. He decided to answer his instructor.

"Giving the village a gift, Otuo-san! They should be able to see life like faces smiling upon them, not rock heads!" He shouted to him.

Iruka was taken aback by both Naruto's thinking and the fact that the boy had called him, 'Otuo-san'. Iruka smiled as the Third chuckled.

"I have to agree with Naruto on this one, Iruka. I think it looks better this way, don't you?" The Third asked him, smiling.

"Hai. I do. And by the stunned silence, I'd say that the villagers like it as well."

The Third nodded as he looked at the smiling faces behind him along with the shocked ones.

"Naruto! Come on down here so we can get to school! You have a test today!" Iruka called calmly.

"'Kay, Otuo-san! Give me a second!" Naruto called, lowering himself back to the ground.

He walked over to Iruka and straightened his googles, smiling. He looked over at the Hokage and grinned.

"Hey! Ojii-san! I made you look young again!" Naruto said, pointing at the monument.

"I see that, Naruto. And, good idea too. I'm sure the village appreciates it." The Third told him as a man covered in bandages stormed over to Naruto.

"You! I want that paint off of there this instant!" Danzo said angrily.

"Danzo. Calm yourself. Everyone else likes it. Why do you hate it?" The third asked in a cold tone.

Danzo blinked as he looked at the third.

"Because they were ment to be the way they were before. It was the will of the previous Hokages to be preserved in rock. By...coloring them, he has shown that he disrespects their immortal image." Danzo said.

"Stone isn't immortal. Like all this, time will wash it away. This montain? It'll be gone one day. This body." Naruto said, pointing at himself, "It'll be dust one day. Time, Danzo, is an excellent teacher, but it kills it's students. The only thing immortal is the soul and it's will of fire. You want them to be immortal? Then honor their memory. The past Hokages weren't stoned faced and unsmiling. That is disrespect if you think that is how they looked at the village. That," He said, pointing to the freshly colored montain, "Is how they truly looked upon the village. With love of it's people and what the Village stands for. That is the way they would want it if they were here today." He finished, leaving everyone is shock.

Iruka smiled proudly at Naruto as the Third nodded his head, smiling. Naruto had hit the nail on the head with that speech. Danzo stood momentairly stunned brefore he glared at Naruto.

"And how would you know what they would want?"

"Simple. It's the way I would want to be preserved. After all, I'll become Hokage someday so I can protect this village."

"Humph. We'll see." Danzo said, storming away.

Nartuo looked back at Iruka as the man smiled at him.

"Hey, Otuo-san? We going or not?"

"Sure." Iruka said, walking with him to the academy.

They were almost there when Iruka asked Naruto something that had been bothering him.

"Naruto. Why did you call me 'Otuo-san'?" Iruka really didn't mind. Naruto was always kinda like a son to him.

"Cause your the closet thing to one I have." He said simply, walking into the room.

It took Iruka a moment to realize that Naruto wasn't wearing bright orange today, but a black tee shirt and dark blue pants. Iruka shook his head and entered the room, seeing the glares that were shot to Naruto. But Iruka noticed that he moved and sat next to Hinata Hyuuga. She always sat alone and Iruka could tell she really liked Naruto. Iruka was about to sit down when he saw something that made him rub his eyes. Naruto was smiling at her! She just looked at him wide eyed, and beet red. Naruto grinned as he looked back to the front of the class.

"Okay. Today's final will be the Bushin jutsu. When I call your name, I want you to come forward and create three bushins."

Iruka sat down next to Mizuki and began calling names. Naruto was haveing an internal struggle. He could pass this test no problem, but the only clone jutsu that worked for him is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He'd then have to explain how he had learned it, and he didn't want to have to spin a really big lie. He settled on just creating one weak bushin again, even though he can do hundreds with no problem. He looked over and saw Mizuki staring in his direction, smiling. Naruto returned the smile.

_"Keep smiling you arogant bastard. I've got no problem killing a traitor like you now. Maybe I'll even show you a rasengan or two. I can always say the fox taught me that one." _Naruto thought darkly as Mizuki looked away.

Naruto watched as Hinata created three perfect bushins and recived her forehead protector. She got back to her seat and smiled, blushing. Naruto gave her a grin.

"That's great Hinata-chan! You passed!"

"T-t-thank you Naruto-kun. I-I-I hope y-y-you p-p-pass too." She said as she started to bring her protector up to tie it around her neck.

"Here. Let me help you." Naruto said, taking the protector.

Hinata blushed red as he got up and tied the headband snugly around her neck. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear as he continued to watch the others.

"It's perfect, Hina-chan." He said.

Hinata's eyes went wide as she went redder. She had to fight to remain concious.

"T-t-thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Don't mention it." He said as he sat back down.

He was in his seat less than a second before his name was called. He walked to the desk and nodded.

"Okay Naruto. Give me three bushins please." Iruka said.

Naruto nodded and concentrated. He had a great idea on how to make his preformance even better.

"Bushin no jutsu!" He yelled.

A cloud of smoke appeared and next to Naruto stood a completely identical bushin. A second one however, was lying on the ground, sickly looking. Naruto faked dissappointment as he looked at the clone.

"Always the second one that does that." He said sadly.

He looked back at Iruka and shook his head.

"Well, Naruto. It is an improvement. Normally, you can't get one good one. But I'm afraid I asked for three. You produced two, one in good shape." Iruka said, marking his board.

"Iruka. Maybe you can let him pass. After all, he did make improvement. If he keeps this up, he'll be able to create three good ones with in a few months." Mizuki suggested.

"No. I'm sorry Naruto. I can't pass you. But you keep this up, and you'll have it next time."

"I understand, sensei. You want us to be the best." Naruto said, smiling sadly.

He walked back up tp his seat and faked dissappointment. Hinata looked at him sadly.

"Ano...I'm s-s-sure you'll d-d-do great n-n-next time."

Naruto gave her a warm smile.

"Well, at least I got you. That's better than some metal plate."

"N-n-naruto? W-w-what are you a-a-asking me?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"What am I asking you I wonder."

"D-d-don't m-m-make fun of m-m-me." She pouted.

Naruto grinned.

"I was wondering if you'd like to spar some time." He said.

Hinata looked at him, stunned for a moment, before she nodded her head, mouth shut in case she said something stupid.Of course. He just wanted to spar with her, but it was a step up from their previous relationship. At least she had become his friend. Naruto grinned and looked back to Iruka as he finished up the exam.

"Alright. Your all dissmissed. I'll see you here again tomorrow for those of you that passed."

xxxxx

Naruto sat peacefully on the swing by the academy, smiling as he enjoyed the breeze and the sound of rustling leaves. To most of his classmates, he was taking it rather well that he had failed. Sakura had even said he was acting matrue about it instead of pouting. So, he just sat in the swing for awahile listening to others as their parents congratulated them He was just leaving when a familar voice called out behind him.

"Hey! Naruto! Wait!"

Naruto turned and smiled. Sakura was walking over to him with both her parents. Both of them looked at him uneasily.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Congratulations on passing. I'm sure you'll become a great shinobi."

Sakura blinked at him in confusion before smiling.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you didn't pass. You'd proabaly make a good shinobi too."

Naruto shook his head, grinning.

"Nah. I can't think about what can be until after I pass. I got it next time, though."

"Hey, Naruto? Would you like to come with us tonight? I'm inviting all my friends to come over for a few hours."

Naruto saw her parents process shock on their faces momentarily, but didn't let them know he saw it.

"Ano...I have alot of practicing to do tonight. Maybe some other time."

Sakura looked at him uneasily.

"Umm...sure. Well, catch you later Naruto."

"You too, Sakura-chan!" He said, parting with a wave.

"I hope he'll be okay." Sakura said worriedly.

xxxxx

"You see, he sees himself when he looks at you."

Naruto just nodded and smiled. It was taking all of his self control to stop himself from ripping the bastard apart.

"I see. But I was still hoping to graduate." Nartuo said, faking sadness.

Naruto saw a triumphant look cross Mizuki's face before it changed into kindness.

"Well, I do know of a secret test you can take to graduate. It is a make up test for those who fail, but have the potential to be great shinobi."

Naruto looked at him curiously. He knew what was going to happen next.

"Really? What do I have to do?"

xxxxx

Iruka was just thinking over what the Hokage had told him when a loud banging filled his apartment. Getting up, he hurried over to the door. He opend it and saw a distressed Mizuki.

"Mizuki. What's wrong?"

"It's Naruto. He's stolen the forbidan scroll."

xxxxx

Iruka was hurrying through the woods, looking for Naruto. How had the boy gotten a hold of the scroll when it was guarded by the most powerful man in the village? As to that, Iruka had no idea. But he had an idea as to where the kid was. He hurried and came to a clearing on top of the Hokage montain. He landed on a nearby tree branch and saw Naruto sitting against a tree, the scroll beside him, unopened. He was just about to move in when he heard Naruto's sad voice fill the clearing.

_"It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done?  
I miss the life  
I miss the colors of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am?"_

"'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again

_Away from the sun again,"_

"I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here?  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I know,"

"And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again,  
"Oh no...  
Yeah...  
Oh no..."

_"It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done  
And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me,"_

"'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again,

"Oh no...  
Yeah..."

_"I'm gone..."  
_

Iruka sat in stunned silence after Naruto finished. It was a few minutes before he moved. He dropped down and took in a deep breath when Naruto turned and smiled at him.

"Hey, Otuo-san. You finally made it." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked confused.

"Oh. Mizuki-teme thinks he got me to steal this damn scroll for him. He said it was a make up test and I'd graduate if I got it here with out getting caught. Why does he think I'm that dense?" Naruto asked Iruka.

The man was about to answer when he heard applause. He looked over and saw a combat ready Mizuki smiling at them.

"Very good, gaki. You figured it out."

"Yeah. I did. Also. Would you care to explain why you reek of snakes?" Nartuo asked him.

"Snakes?" Iruka repeated looking back at Mizuki.

The other shinobi simply glared at him.

"You-"

"Demon brat. Ya, ya. I know all about Kyuubi and how he was sealed in me. I'm not stupid. You hate me 'cause he caused some one you cared for to die. Well, teme. I didn't kill anyone. Kyuubi did, and he's close to death as is. He'll be gone in a few years." Naruro said calmly, brushing dirt off his pants.

Mizuki began to shake with rage.

"You brat! You'll die here!" Mizuki said, reaching for the giant shiriken on his back.

He began to pull it back, ready to throw it when a hand gripped his forarm.Mizuki looked behind him to see Naruto grinning at him.

"I don't think so. You don't get to play with this." Nartuo said, breaking the mans arm by squeezing it, causing Mizuki to drop the weapon.

Iruka gasped when he saw Naruto vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"Shadow clones." He said as he watched Mizuki thrown in to the clearing by another clone

.

"ARGH!" Mizuki screamed as he was thrown into the clearing.

Iruka was amzed by the fact that he could see twenty different Naruto's in the clearing. Whats more, Naruto had the man pinned by his clones as they tied him to a tree. Naruto was grinning evily as he formulated another plan as he advanced on Mizuki, disspersing his clones.

"I'll give you one chance to live. Who do you work for?"

Mizuki spat at him.

"Like I'll tell some demon."

Naruto nodded.

"Fine. You want to see a demon? Good. Because I lied.** I am Kyuubi**."

Naruto slowly allowed his Hanyou chracteristics take form. Nine blonde tails burst from his rear as his eyes gained slit pupils and his ears elongated into fox ears. He let his nails grow and his canines elongate. His whisker marks deepened and his hair grew out. At the end of the transformation, Naruto looked truly demonic. Iruka thought that Naruto was just using a very advanced henge to fool the man. He watched as Naruto stepped foreward to the terrified man.

"**Now. Tell me or I eat your soul, human**." Naruto growled at him.

Mizuki started to scream until Naruto placed a hand over his mouth.

"**Scream, and I'll gut you. Who. Do. You. Work. **_**For? **_**It's not a hard question to answer**."

Mizuki gulped and began to tremble. A smell of urine reached Naruto's nose. He glanced down and saw that the man had wet himself.

"**I didn't say piss yourself. I want information, Mizuki-teme. Not urine. Or do I have to pull it out of your head myself**?"

"I work for Orochimaru! He wanted the scroll so he could attack the village! Please! Don't kill me!" Mizuki wailed.

"**I'm terrrible sorry, but I never said I'd let you live in **_**this **_**world. Your soul can live in whatever hell awaits traitors though. Take comfort in that**." Nartuo said as he pulled his hand back, preparing to plunge it through the man's chest.

Mizuki gave one last scream as he fainted. Naruto sighed and reverted back to his human appearnce. He'd bluffed the hell out of the man and it payed off. He could sense Iruka walking over to him. Naruto gave him a smile.

"Well. That worked better than I thought. Lets get him to the Hokage. You can take the scroll, I'll carry the teme." Naruto said, hoisting Mizuki onto his shoulder.

Nartuo watched as Iruka walked over and retrieved the scroll. Together, they headed to the Hokage tower.

xxxxx

Naruto readjusted the goggles to keep his now longer hair out of his face. He hated the way it would fall into his eyes. And it didn't help that the transformation had burned away all his baby fat either. He knew he was now the spitting image of a young Yondaime. And he wasn't ready for that kind of attention yet. But here he sat in the Hokage's office, waiting for him and Iruka to return. Naruto sighed. He had been so close to this job before fate pressed the reset button on him again. And he was going to marry Hinata too. After all his hard work, fate just handed him shitty hands. He sighed, hoping that this time, things would play all the way out. He looked behind him as he heard a door open and saw Iruka and the Third enter the room. Iruka smiled at him and sat down in the chair beside his as the Third sat behind his desk.

"Well, Naruto. I must say. You've impressed quite a few people tonight. Ibiki the most. He's wanting to know if you'd like to become an ANBU interrigator for him."

"Umm...I'm not even a genin."

"Actually." Iruka spoke up, "I just talked to the Hokage. He's willing to start you off as a chunin immidately. That is, if you want to."

Naruto shook his head.

"No. I wanna start out like everybody else. In fact, Mizuki is lucky you showed up sensei, or I'd have killed him for treason on the spot."

"Yes. And you would be well with in the law to have done so. But, enough of that. I'll let you get home so you can rest. Tomorrow's a big day for you and your classmates."

Nartuo nodded and rose from his chair. He turned to the door when a smiling Iruka stopped him.

"Not so fast, Naruto. I want you to close your eyes."

Naruto was confused but did as he was told. He could feel something on his forehead and realized what it was, but he didn't let it show. Instead, he waited until he was allowed to open his eyes. Iruka gave him a warm smile.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You pass." he said.

Naruto smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, Otuo-san! I'll make you proud."

Iruka patted the boy's head and smiled as he left the room. He turned to see a smiling Hokage.

"I always wondered why you never adopted him. But, I know it was with good reason. Now, we have to redo these lists for the genin teams to include our newest shinobi."

The night passed with the Third and Iruka rearaanging the teams. It was then that Iruka had an idea for a certain pair of students that had to be set up. He just hoped that it worked out.

xxxxx

Naruto entered the classroom and found a seat next to Hinata. She gave him a curious look until she saw his headband and smiled at him.

"I-I-Iruka-sensei p-p-passed you after all."

Nartuo gave her a warm smile.

"Yep. I'm here with you guys. But I bet they stick me with Teme." Naruto said cheerfully.

He knew they would stick him with him anyway, seeing as how he was last in the class and Sasuke was the best. Not that he minded. But he didn't want to have to go through the whole making frineds with him again process. So, he got up and walked over to Sasuke, not leaning on the desk on front of him. No need for a repeat of _that_ particular incident. He stopped in front of him, giving the boy a warm smile while Sasuke just looked at him over folded hands, giving Naruto a cold look.

"Hey, Sasuke. You okay today?"

The classroom went silent as meveryone watched. Sasuke simply looked at Naruto who already knew how to read him.

"So your okay today, but your still mad a a certain someone who told you to hate them to become stronger."

Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes went wide for a moment, before he stood up and looked Nartuo square in the eye.

"I want a word, Uzumaki." He said, heading to the hallway.

Naruto nodded and followed as the fan girls stood in shock. Naruto closed the door behind him and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall, giving him a caculating look.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple. I can read body language and I know about Itachi. I realized the reason that you are always angry is because you want to be stronger and I figured that your brother told you anger and hate would help you. Your thinking the same way I used to think. That hate makes you stronger. It doesn't. It only makes you weaker."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"How would you know?"

"Why don't we spar once a week when we're not on mission. Then you can test yourself against someone strong, and a friend." Naruto said, extending his hand.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment before smirking. He grasped Naruto's hand briefly.

"Whatever makes you happy, dobe."

"Teme."

The boys glared at each other before grinning. They walked back into the room and sat down just as Iruka was entering. The man looked around the room, noddding that everyone was presant.

"Well, I want to congratulate you guys once more. You'll all make outstanding shinobi. Now, for the teams..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Team 7...Redone?! WTF?!

Naruto listened as Iruka called out the teams starting from one. And he had just finished team 6. Nartuo leaned back, knowing exactly who it was that would be teamed up. Him, Sasuke, and Sakura would comprise Team 7, the flagship team of their class. He glanced around the room and his eyes rested on Hinata as she looked intently at Iruka. He could see her fingers were crossed and she was muttering under her breath. Nartuo could hear her though.

"Please put me on the same team as Naruto-kun. Please, kami." She was saying.

Naruto felt stupid and angry with himself. All that time he wasted on Sakura, and here was a girl who loved him so much. He resigned himself to make the first move earlier than he had. Iruka cleared his throat to get the attention of the class.

"Alright now, calm down. Now, Team 7 will comprise Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and..."

"Sakura Haruno." Naruto mumbled, smiling.

"Hinata Hyuuga, under Kakashi Hatake." Iruka finished.

Naruto and every fan girl stood up, saying the exact same thing. Naruto from shock, the fan girls from anger.

"WHAT?!"

Iruka rubbed his ears as the ringing from the unified yell wore off.

"Sit down. Now, Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno under Kurenai Yuhi."

Naruto glanced over and saw the look of horror on Sakura's face as she simply stared at Iruka. Naruto felt a pang of regret for her, but it passed the moment she rounded on Hinata, along with every other fan girl.

"You! This is your doing! You want the Uchiha for yourself!"

Hinata looked at them terrified as she backed up against the wall. Iruka began to move in incase things got out of hand when two boys appeared in front of her, kunai drawn. Sasuke and Naruto, both glareing at the advancing girls.

"Back up, you screeching banshees." Naruto growled.

His statement caused many glares in his direction before Sasuke spoke up.

"Leave my teammates alone. Niether of them chose the teams. So, step back, or I'll show you why we Uchiha are feared."

This caused the girls to lose their thunder as they slunk back to their seats, pride bruised and angered that some little Hyuuga had gotten on the same team as their beloved Sasuke. Naruto turned around and saw Hinata trembling as she slid to the floor, fear on her face. Naruto looked at her sadly as he sat down next to her. He drapped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her trembling form close to him, holding her as she trembled. Iruka walked over and gave Naruto a small smile.

"Why don't you take her outside for some fresh air?"

"Hai, sensei." Nartuo lifted Hinata up and walked her slowly out the door as the girls felt ashamed of themselves.

Iruka looked back to the class, dissappointment on his face.

"Now, Team 10..."

xxxxx

Nartuo sat down under the tree out front of the academy as Hinata continued to tremble. Naruto looked up at the clear blue sky, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened them still looking up at the sky. He began to sing to Hinata softly.

_"__And do you ever feel like your alone?_

_And do you ever wish to be unknown?_

_I can say that I have_

_I can say that I have_

_And do you ever feel things aren't alright?_

_And do you ever feel the time slip by?_

_And I can say that I have_

_Yeah I can say that I have"_

Hinata looked over in amazement at Naruto as he looked at her smiling.

_"So hear this please _

_And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_

_And look for the stars as the sun goes down_

_Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound._

_Everything, everything's magic_

_Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight._

_Prepare for best and the fastest ride_

_And reach out your hand and I'll make you mine_

_Everything, everything's magic."_

He gently sqeezed her shoulder as he continued.

_"And do you ever lay awake at night?_

_And do you ever tell yourself don't try_

_Don't try to let yourself down_

_Don't try to let yourself down_

_And do you ever see yourself in love?_

_And do you ever take a chance, my love?_

_Because you know that I will_

_Because you know that I will."_

_"So hear this please _

_And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_

_And look for the stars as the sun goes down_

_Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound._

_Everything ,everything's magic_

_Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight._

_Prepare for best and the fastest ride_

_And reach out your hand and I'll make you mine_

_Everything, everything's magic_

_Everything, everything's magic"_

He gently poked her in the nose with his index finger as he smiled at her. He watched her nose scrunch up as she turned pink on her cheeks. Naruto gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek as he continued.

_"So hear this please _

_And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly_

_And look for the stars as the sun goes down_

_Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound._

_Everything, everything's magic_

_Just sit back and hlod on, but hold on tight._

_Prepare for best and the fastest ride_

_And reach out your hand and I'll make you mine_

_Everything, everything's magic."_

Nartuo held his hand in place as he saw her turn even redder. He placed his forehead against her's, feeling the warmth from her face.

"Don't you listen to those girls, okay? It's probably my fault the teams were set up this way. Are you feeling better now?"

Hinata gave him a weak smile, unable to speak. Naruto grinned and helpped her to her feet. Together, they walked back to the classroom.

xxxxx

Naruto sat down next to Hinata as she sat down, eyes low, averting everyone's gaze. None of the girls in the room turned to face them or even apologize. Naruto gave them a sour look as Iruka finished off nameing the teams.

"Well, now that your all set, you can go for lunch with your teammates, but be back in one hour to meet up with your sensei.'s. Dismissed."

Nartuo nodded to Sasuke as Naruto sent a clone out to pick up lunch for his team. The Uchiha walked over to them and sat down, apraising his new teammates as Naruto tried to get Hinata to smile. When his jokes failed, he thought of one thing that would work. He grinned at her and henged into a white tiger cub and looked at her with large round eyes.

"Meow." He said in a sqeaky voice.

Hinata looked over and smiled as she picked him up.

"Aw. Such an adroable baby tiger." She said, hugging Naruto.

Nartuo purred as she scratched him behind the ears, his tail flicking lazily through the air. It was at that point that the clone entered the room and gave the cub a confused look.

"You already trying to-Umph!" It said before it vanished in a puff of smoke as a red Nartuo caught their lunch.

"Baka bushin. Always get mouthy toward the end." He muttered as he placed the food in front of them.

They were surprised that it wasn't ramen, but salads and some sushi with tea. They enjoyed their lunch in silence finishing it off ten minutes before their classmates returned.

xxxxx

Naruto sat in silence as they waited for their sensei to arrive. He knew the man wouldn't be on time, so he decided to sleep a little. He was just dozing off when the sliding door opened and Kakashi entered the room, looking at them with a calm expression.

"Well, an Uchiha, a Hyuuga, and Uzumaki. This should be an interesting team."

Nartuo grinned at the man with an evil look in his eyes. Kakashi saw this and it worried him.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Oh, just pictureing the ways to torment you each time your late."

Kakashi smiled at them.

"Well, my first impression of you guys is: I hate you. Now, meet me on the roof." He vanished in a swirl of leaves as the three genin exited the classroom and headed for the roof.

xxxxx

Kakashi leaned back in his spot and looked over his team.

"Well, lets get to know one another. Who wants to go first?"

Nartuo looked at Kakashi with the same look he had given the man when he had caught him reading porn when he babysat Mizu for him.

"Why don't you go first so we know what to do, sensei."

"Hm. Well, what harm could there be? Well, lets see..." His voice trailed off as he thought about what he would say.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. My goals aren't really any of your concern." He said curtly.

"But sensei. All we learned was your name." Hinata said softly.

Kakashi gave her a smile.

"I know. Now why don't you go next?"

Hinata nodded and looked at the ground, pressing her index fingers together.

"Umm...well, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like to press flowers and to read and draw. I also like a certain shinobi here in the village." Kakashi didn't fail to see her shoot a glance at the blonde beside her, or his rather happy smile after she looked away.

_"He already knows. He wants her to tell _him_. Hmm...he's trying to help her out with her confidence. Interesting." _Kakashi thought.

"I dislike bullies and those who treat others like trash because they think their name makes them royaltiy. My goal is to be acknowlaged by my father and a certain shinobi." She said with a red face.

"Thank you, Miss Hyuuga. Now lets let the blonde midget go next."

Naruto glared at Kakashi.

_"Oh yeah. Definatly going to get you for that one, sensei." _He thought.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and a certain konouchi who seems timid and shy, but is a great person. I dislike people who make cracks about my hieght and those who pick with others because they think their superior. My goal is to become Hokage."

Kakashi looked at him for a second before grinning behind his mask.

_"Interesting. This kid is handing her that on a silver platter. This is so much better than Icha Icha. A real life drama like this is always better."_

Indeed, as Kakashi watched he saw Hinata's eyes go wide as she looked at a grinning Naruto.

"Okay. Uchiha, your up."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes. I have one dislike and it's fangirls. I don't have a goal. Only an obession. To revive my clan and to kill a certain someone with the help of my friends." Sasuke sent Naruto a smirk that the other boy returned with a wide grin.

Kakashi nodded in satisfaction.

"Well. I can say that I'll enjopy training this team, if you guys pass my test."

"Oh, another test. Why?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"To see if you guys are shinobi material." Kakashi said simply, standing up.

He turned to the balcony when he turned around.

"Meet me at the number seven training grounds tomorrow morning at eight. Oh, and don't eat breakfast."

"Why?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Because you'll throw up. Later." Kakshi vanished with a wave, leaving the three Genin where they sat.

Naruto stood up and stretched.

"Well, I got to go get some food for tomorrow morning. I'll see you guys at ten."

"B-b-but sensei said not to eat. A-a-and t-t-to be there by eight."

Nartuo smiled at her.

"Hinata-chan. Kakashi-sensei is two hours late to everything except missions. And if he was worried about us throwing up, then he would have told us to eat a large breakfast. I think this is part of the test."

Hinata thought for a moment and agreed that it had to make sense. She nodded and stood up.

"H-h-how about we meet up at nine thirty i-tnstead? Time to p-p-plan for the test."

Naruto gave her a wide grin.

"Great idea, Hinata-chan! I'll see you guys later than." Nartuo said, vanishing in a flash of yellow.

xxxxx

Naruto woke the next morning before his alarm clock even went off. That was when he remembered that he trashed his alarm clock. He rolled out of bed and stretched, feeling his joints pop and his body relax. He turned and opened his door and came face to face with the Third Hokage and Kakashi. They looked at him worridly as they pulled him into the front room and sat him down. The Third sat down, puffing on his pipe while Kakashi kept glanceing at him nervously. It was a few minutes before eithe rspoke up.

"Naruto. Do you know that move you used yesterday to leave the academy?"

Naruto cursed himself. He had forgotten that no one had seen the technique in over twelve years from their stand point. Actually, he hadn't used it at all until yesterday.

"Hai. The Flying Thunder God."

"Naruto. How did you learn it?"

"Kyuubi did. He said I would find it one of the easiest jutsus for me to use. He never did say why." And that was the truth.

Kyuubi had taught him how to do it and had never told him why it was easy for him to use. Of course, considering the fact that it was his father's own personal technique, it made sense.

"Naruto. That technique is one of the Fourths own personal jutsus. Only he and now you can use it. Kakashi? Do you remember the promise we made to Yondaime?"

Kakashi nodded his head. The Third took a deep breath and looked Nartuo square in the eye.

"Naruto. I have to tell you about your parents. I know you have been waiting years to find out, and now I can and have to tell you. Your father's name was Minato Namikaze. Better known as the fourth Hokage."

Naruto faked surprise as he let his jaw droip and his eyes go wide. He sat there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish trying to draw water and knew his preformance was award winning by the looks of sadness he got. It was a few minutes before he decided to speak.

"But...why wasn't I told? I should have been told!" He said, faking anger.

The third looked at him apologetically.

"It was your father's wish to tell you only when you were turly ready, or if something happened that forced us to tell you. The fact that we got phone calls from citizens claiming to have seen the fourth vanish in a flash of yellow light off th etop of the academy forced our hand."

"So you don't think I can handle myself oldman?!" Naruto challenged, standing up, anger blazing on his face.

He had to make this believable.

"Not yet you aren't. But you will be. You see, your father had many enemies who would jump at the chance to hurt his memory. Weather to kill you or to rasie you to fight against the village." The third explained.

Naruto dropped on his couch, still fumming.

"They'd of probably treated me better than those assholes here do." Naruto spat.

"Naruto. Please. I know your upset. But there are people that care about you here. Myself, your cousin, your teacher, and your teammate, Miss Hyuuga."

Naruto looked at the Third confussed. This was genuine.

"Cousin? Who?"

"Me." Kakashi said, stepping forward.

Naruto's jaw really did drop this time.

"How?" He breathed.

"Your Father was my cousin by marriage. His clan and Hatake clan were brought together two generations ago. So, we're blood relatives, Naruto."

"Holy shit." Naruto said, taking all this in.

This was something he hadn't expected. Now he was processing genuine shock.

"So how come you never told me?" Naruto asked him.

Kakashi gave him a apologetic smile.

"I didn't know until the third told me yesterday. Imagine my surprise to find out my sensei was my cousin. My father never told me either. Apparently there was a falling out between our family."

"So wait. Who's my mother?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"Red Death? Oh, holy shit indeed." Naruto breathed, still numb from finding out his sensei was his cousin.

"I see you've heard of her." The Third smiled.

"Only its and bits." He mumbled.

The Third looked at his watch and stood up.

"Naruto. think about what we have said here. I'll let you get ready for your test. Kakashi? I'll let you handle it from here." The third walked out the door, leaving the two standing in silence.

"Well. I should get going. You have a test today, so get ready, little cousin." Kakashi grinned at him, liking the fact that he still had family.

"Oh bring it on, Nii-san." Naruto said, standing up, grinning right back.

Kakashi rasied an eyebrow, smiling.

"Nii-san?"

"Yeah. It's easier to say than cousin."

Kakashi gave him a smirk.

"If you say so...Otouto." Kakashi said, vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

xxxxx

Naruto walked to the training ground, still going over what he had found out.

_"I'm related to Kakashi-sensei!"_

He didn't know what he should feel, but he definatly liked the fact that happiness was the dominant emotion. Even though his cousin was a pornoholic, Naruto still liked it. So, it was with a smiling face that he walked over to his teammates. Sauke was leaning against the training post, looking at the sky with a smile on his face. Hinata as drawing in a notebook, humming happily as she drew. Curiousity sprung up inside Naruto. In all the time they had dated before he was sent back, she had never once told him she loved to draw. That seemed like a seriuos flaw in their relationship for him to not have known that. So, he henged into a squeirl and ran out of the treeline and up the post. He stopped infront of Hinata and stoof up. She glanced at him and gave him a small smile as he cautiously moved foreward.

"Hello." She said softly.

Naruto looked at her curiously as she held out her hand. Hesitating for a moment like any animal would he walked over to her hand and she gently picked him up and put hi mon her shoulder. Nartuo couldn't have picked a better spot to see the drawing. What go him was what it was about. It was a lifelike drawing of the two of them kissing. Nartuo grinned on the inside as he turned and scampered up the post. He looked down as Hinata looked up at him, smiling.

"You have to go?"

"Not really." He answered as he henged back into his normal apperance.

He saw Hinata's eyes go wide as she looked down at her drawing then back at him, face red. She tried to snap the book shut before Naruto dropped down next to her, putting his hands on hers.

"Hey. It's okay. So don't be so shy around me, okay? And don't hide it. Just tell me how you feel." To say that what happened next was more than he had bargined for was an undrestatement.

One second, he was sitting infront of her as she looked at him, wide eyed and red faced, the next thing he knew, he was knocked on his back with Hinata on top of him, kissing him. Momentarily stunned, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. They stayed that way until Nartuo heard a small cough. Breaking away regretfully, he looked over at Sasuke from his current position as Hinata rested her head on his chest, beet red.

"Something wrong, Teme?" He shot irritated.

"Yeah. You two need a room."

"Ah shut it. If you had someone like this in your life, maybe you'd get that stick up your ass removed." Nartuo snapped at him.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Now let me finish what I was doing. If you don't like it, don't watch."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and turnewd his back on them as Nartuo lifted Hinata's face to his, grinning.

"Now where were we? Oh, I remember!" He said leaning in.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Son of a-A guy can never get a break." Naruto funmed as he looked over to see a confused Kakashi looking at them.

"Well, I see your becomeing rather close." He said, grinning.

"Ah can it, nii-san. I'll kiss her when I want." Naruto said, helping Hinata and himself up.

"Well, I guess you can, if of course you pass. Now, this test has a sixty-six percent failure rate. I have never passed a single team to date. Now, for the test. You have until noon to get these bells from me." He said, showing them the two silver bells, "The one who fails to get one will be tied to teh post and watche dth others eat lunch. If none of you gets it, all three of you will be tied up and watch me eat. Oh, and the ones who don't get a bell get sent back to the academy." Kakashi finished.

The three genin looked at him confidently, even Hinata. Kakashi nodded set up the timer and turned back to them to see Naruto slowly fade away. The other two looked at where he was in confusion when they saw Kakashi go ridged. Looking behind him, they saw a crouched Naruto with his fingers jammed up Kakashi's rear.

"Tai Jutsu Ogi: Sennin Goroshi!" He yelled, launching the Jonin up and away, screaming.

Naruto stood up and grinned at them.

"Now, time to plan."

xxxxx

Kakashi pulled himself out of the bushes he landed in and shook himself mentally. He'd just had that jutsu done to him by a genin.

"Oh, it's time to play little bro. I'm coming for_ you_." Kakashi said, grinning.

He began to leap through the trees, hunting for them when he came to a clearing. He stopped at teh edge of the treelin e and looked around. He could sense their chakras, but could see that they were hidden well away from sight.

"Hmm...impressive. They set an ambush." Kakashi muttered before he felt a chakra spike behind him.

Duckiong and rolling into the clearing he heard a crash and looked behind him to see a grinning Nartuo.

"Now. Time to get that bell." He said, charging Kakashi.

The man dropped low and a firece tai jutsu battle erupted. Nartuo pushed the bigger man into the center of the clearing when his teammates laucnched their combined assaults. Kakashi was impressed at how well they were working together. They were working as a team and were winning.

_"Well, this is a first. They've passed already. But I'll let them continue. See if they actually manage to get a bell and how they'll handle that particular point of the test."_

Kakashi saw Naruto pull a kunai and tried to stab Kakashi in the legs. Kakashi flipped away and landed low to see them grinning.

"What's so funny?" He aslked calmly.

"This." Naruto said vanishing in a yellow blur.

Kakashi realized too late that the blade was one of the reqiured components of the Flying Thunder God. And it cost him as Naruto appeared behind him, slamming his fist into the back of his head, knocking the man out.

xxxxx

Kakashi came to and realized he was tied up. He looked up and saw all three of them looking at him with smiles. Kakashi looked down and saw that the bells were gone. He looked back at them plesantly.

"So who's going back to the academy? Only two of you can pass."

"We decided we'll all go back to the academy. We won't leave anyone behind, even if we all have to redo this for the next six months." Naruto said confidently.

The other two nodded. Kakshi looked up at them seriuosly.

"I guess I have no choice. All three of you..." He paused dramatically before giving thema thumbs up. "Pass." He said smiling.

Naruto gave Hinata a tight hug that she returned, still turning red at the close contact. Sasuke simply looked at Kakashi board.

"Now, we start our training tomorrow. By this time next week, we should be starting missions. Now, untie me so we can go home."

xxxxx

It had been over a month since they had started taking missions, and Naruto was scared today. He had to appear before the Hyuuga council because he had given Hinata a hickey last week, and niether of them had noticed it. They had been able to keep their relationship a secret, meeting and telling everyone they were training, which didn't arouse so much suspsion because they were teammates. But now, he had to inform the council trhat he was dating the Hyuuga Heiress. Thankfully for him, he had gotten the Hokage to come with him, mainly so that he could verify Naruto's heritage. So here he was, entering the Hyuuga compound with the Third, worried about what would happen. Sarutobi grinned at him as they passed through the doors.

"Do not worry, Naruto. I am sure it will all work out."

Naruto gave him a weak smile as they entered the council chamber. Every member gave the Hokage a curt nod before sending a glare to Naruto.

"Lord Hokage. Why are you here?" One of the elders asked.

"I am here on behalf of Naruto to confirm what he is going to tell you."

"I see. Very well. Uzumaki. Step forward."

Naruto took a step forward and stood tall, facing them.

"We would like to know what the nature of your relationship with the Hieress is."

Naruto nodded.

"We are dating. We have been for a month now."

"And what makes you think you, an orphan, has what it takes to even think of dating her? You come from no important family and you show no skills worthy of her."

"Actually, my family is well known. I am the son of the Fourth Hokage and the cousin of Kakashi Hatake. Both belong to well respected and well known clans here in the village."

The Elder blinked as he took the information in.

"What is this non sense? Surely you jest."

"No. He's not joking. The Namikaze clan and the Hatake clan are both blood relatives to him. If you do not believe this, you can come to the office and I will show you the documentation for him."

"There is no need. I vouch for the Third." A voice called out.

Naruto looked over and saw Hiashi walking calmly over to them, stopping beside the Third.

"Were you there to witness his birth?"

"Indeed I was. Minato and I were teammates and I was his best friend. As such, he requested that I bear witness."

The Council nodded satisfied.

"Very well. We will allow them to see each other. Be warned. If you engage in any activity that is appropriate only for husband and wife, you will be expected to marry within ninty days of the act. If you do not, she will be sealed and sold to another clan in the village and you will be forbiddian from seeing her. Are we clear?"

"Hai."

"Very well. You may go."

"I have a request. Can you please keep this quiet. I don't want Hinata or you guys taking crap for me seeing her. Hinata and I already agreed on that, and that's why we kept it a secret. We're going to keep it that way for a while."

The Council agreed and Nartuo left with the third.

xxxxx

Naruto walked out of the Hyuuga compound happily. He now didn't have to worry about them interferring with him and Hinata. And it made him happy to know that. So, it was with a smile that he followed the Hokage to the office for his next mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 We're off to see the Demon, the Terrible Demon of Wave

Naruto stood in the mission room, waiting patently as the Third went over their latest mission, in which they had to capture the Fire Dynamo's Wife's cat, Tiger, when it escaped. The Third was prasing them over their last mission and was just saying that they had a choice of weather to babysit an officals baby or to do gardening.

"So, what will it be?" The Third asked.

"How about a C-ranked? We're more than ready." Naruto said calmly.

The Third rasied an eyebrow

"Oh? You believe you are all ready for a higher ranked mission?"

Naruto looked at his teammates who nodded. Naruto grinned at the Third.

"Hai. We're more than ready. We have a close quater combat specialist in Hinata. A close to medium range in me. And Sasuke handles long and close range with his fire techniques. We have the power of the Byakugan for scouting, the Sharingan for combat, and me for pure, destructive mayhem. We have the perfectly balanced front line team." Naruto finished.

The Third nodded his head.

"Hmm...very well reasoned. But none of you have any combat expirance. That is why you get D-ranks for now."

"But Hokage-sama. How will we gain expirance without being out there? Even you have to agree that gaining expirance with combat is nessecary for us to be strong shinobi. And, since low level C-ranks usually only encounter bandits and thieves, it would be the best type for us to head out on. And besides, we have Kakashi with us. He'd be able to jump in and save us if something goes wrong."

The Third looked at him smiling while Iruka looked at him stunned.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I do have the perfect mission for you. Do you accept?"

"Is it C-ranked?"

"Hai."

"Than yeah. We accept."

"Very good. Team 7. Your mission is to escort a bridge builder back to his home in the Land of Wave. You will protect him from bandits and thieves as he makes his way home. You will also protect him until he finishes his bridge. Once done, you may return."

Team 7 nodded their heads, satisfied.

"Well, allow me to introduce your client." The Third gestured toward the door as it opened.

In walked an older man with a large brimmed hat and a bottle of sake in his hands. The man's glasses reflected the light from the ceiling as he studied the ninja infront of him.

"Hmm. This is my protection? They're just a bunch of kids. Especially the short blonde one with the big mouth. Kid probably can't fight his way out of a wet paper bag."

"The hell you just say, old man?" Naruto said dangerously, rounding on him.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled Naruto back as he headed to the man.

"No, Naruto. No killing the Client. Now, take your short temper and stand over there. We all know you can't measure up to him."

Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"You making fun of me, Ero-Kakashi?"

"Why yes I am, short stuff." Kakashi said, grinning.

Naruto was about to reply when he heard a giggle behind him. Looking around, he saw Hinata laughing into her hand.

"What's so funny? Your just as short as me."

"Hai. I am. But I'm supposed to be short at my age. Your not, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at her for a moment.

"That hurt, Hina-chan. That hurt deep." He said with a pout.

Hinata walked over to him and placed a hand on his.

"Let me make it better." She said softly, leaning in.

Naruto grinned as he started to lean into the coming kiss when...

"Ahem. I believe we have a mission to take care of. You can swap spit another time." Kakashi said bluntly as he turned and left the room.

"You son of a-" Naruto started foreward, pulling back his sleave when he was whipped around and found himself locking lips with Hinata.

They broke apart with Naruto looking slightly dazed.

"Well. That was nice. Now, I need to go pound our sensei into the dirt."

Hinata giggled as she grabbed his hand and led the blonde out of the room, followed by an amuzed Sasuke who was shaking his head. Iruka looked over to the Third after they left to find the man chuckling.

"I see our plan worked." Iruka said happily.

"Hai. It did. Now, we have to make sure no one else causes a reset. The timeline has been twisted and distorted beyond repair. Anymore resets, and everything will cease to exsist."(See? I told you no more resets. Happy?)

"Yes. The Akatsuki's weapon is a terrible thing. When will we leave our hosts? Not that I don't like this body, but the longer we stay, the greater the chance of it deteriorating."

The Third looked at him, smiling.

"Just a week longer. Then we head home. If all goes well, the time line will heal itself once the chunin exams are complete. Now, lets finish up our jobs. After all, we have to keep this believeable."

xxxxx

Naruto walked beside Hinata, looking around for the two ninja that would attack him. Actually, he was looking for a puddle. And he spotted it well before anyone else did. Naruto created a shadow clone with out haveing to use the seal and used replacement to put himself well behind the group. Using stealth, Naruto quietly snuck up behind the puddle, using the woods, to conceal his were abouts. He saw Kakashi glance at the puddle as they passed. Naruto saw a brief flicker of shock but Kakshi hid it well, looking back ahead. But Naruto noticed his gaze lock onto Tazuna. Naruto decided to take his chance as he saw the puddle begin to bubble.

xxxxx

Hinata was enjoying the walk with Naruto beside her. She looked over to him smiling when she saw him vanish in a poof of smoke. Turning around, she saw him burst out of the woods, a bright blue ball in his hands. It shone brightly as he thrusted it foreward into the puddle they had passed.

"Puddle? Oh no." She thought just before Naruto's attack connected with the puddle.

xxxxx

Kakashi looked behind him as he heard a distinctive sound of a jutsu he hadn't seen done in over twelve years. What he saw caused his exposed eye to go wide in shock.

"No way. When did he learn that?"

xxxxx

Sasuke had seen the puddle and thought nothing of it. At least, not until now. He froze in place when he realized what it was and was spinning around, gathering his chakra when he saw the blonde idiot spring out of the woods with a bright ball of condensed chakra in his hands.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked, wishing he had his sharingan activated.

xxxxx

Naruto held out his right hand and began to gather his chakra, condenseing it into a bright blue ball. He tensed his legs and lept forward, bursting out of the woods, rasengan pulled back. He thrusted his arm foreward as he cried out...

xxxxx

"RASENGAN!"

Everyone watched as Naruto brought the Rasengan down, slamming it into the puddle. A cloud of smoke shot up and blocked the blonde from view. A sudden scream of pain and the sound of snapping bones put everyone on edge. They thought that Naruto was being hurt, until a ninja with a respirator burst out of the smoke, holding onto the stump of what used to be his left arm. Kakashi tensed, prepared to attack when a gaint chakra hand burst out of the smoke and pulled the terrifed ninja back into the cloud. A final scream and it was quiet as the smoke cleared. They saw Naruto standing tall, red chakra surrounding him with one of the ninja at his feet in a bloody pile as the second one stimbled toward him, kunai raised in his unbroken arm. Naruto vanished and appeared behind him, slamming his hand into his head, knocking him out. The blonde let out a slow breath as the chakra vanished. Naruto gave them a weary smile.

"Well. That was an interesting fight."

Kakshi walked over to the only survivor of the failed ambush and hosited the man up over his shoulder.

"I'll go have a chat with our friend here. You three stay here and guard Tazuna."

xxxxx

Kakashi walked back out of the woods, looking dead at Tazuna.

"You and me need to have a little talk. Now." Kakashi said flatly.

Tazuna looked at him, startled.

"Why? I've done nothing wrong." He said defensivly.

"You lied about the nature of the mission. You knew that Ninja would be after you. But you didn't make the appropriate requests. I have half a mind to terminate the mission right now."

"Sensei. If you have half a mind to do something: Stop. You obviously haven't thought it thru all the way. Lets let Tazuna explain himself." Naruto said calmly.

Kakashi looked at Tazuna harshly.

"Alright. But you had better tell us everything."

Tazuna sighed and looked at them seriously.

"Alright. You're right I did know there'd be ninja after me."

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Hinata asked softly.

She didn't like being lied to.

Tazuna sighed.

"Because if I had, your Hokage would have assigned it a B-rank and I simply couldn't afford that. The Land of Waves is a poor country and I simply don't have the funds available."

"So instead you ask a Genin squad fresh from the academy to do a job that should be handled by a team of Jonin and Chunin?" Kakashi inquired.

"I am sorry about doing that but I am desperate. A real scary man wants me dead."

"And who is this scary man?" Kakashi asked.

"You've probably heard of him. He's a billionaire in the field of marine transportation. His name is Gato."

"Wait a second. You mean the shipping and transportation magnate? That Gato? They say he's one of the richest men in the world."

"Oh he is." Tazuna nodded in disgust. "He is also a murderous criminal who will break any law to turn a profit. He came to my country a year ago under the guise of a business venture. Before long a horde of criminals descended on us to enforce Gato's will. By fair means and foul he quickly gained a monopoly on all transportation in Wave country. For an island nation marine transport is our life's blood. He swiftly destroyed our economy and drained off all the wealth of the land. The only thing he has to fear is the completion of the bridge I have been working on for some time."

Naruto nodded his head.

"So, he wants you dead because your about to break his hold on your land, right?" Naruto asked him.

"Basically. But, if you leave me, I'll be killed before the bridge is finished. My people are counting on me."

Kakashi let out a deep sigh.

"Tazuna, I sympathize with your situation, I really do. But the fact is my squad is just not ready for this sort of mission."

"Sensei. Lets continue. We can do this." Naruto said as he turned to face Kakashi.

Kakshi gave him a stern look.

"Naruto. Thses guys were chunin level. The next nin we come across could very well be Jonin level."

"I say bring it on! Our team is basically Jonin level already! We can take anything they send our way!"

Kakshi sighed.

"Well, your cockiness is Jonin level, I'll give you that. But we can't continue."

Tazuna looked at him cheerrfully.

"Well, you do what you have to. I'll just continue ahead and die at the hands of Gato's hired nin. Oh, you shouldn't worry about it, my people will only spit at the mention of the Leaf name for your unwillingness to help them. And my grandson will cry at night, 'Why didn't they protect my grandpa?Why?'. Oh, and my daughter will probably hate the Leaf for my death and tell others that you leave old men on their own if they don't file the mission correctly. You just go ahead and head on home. Don't worry about me." He said turning away.

Each Leaf shinobi sweatdropped as they watched him start down the path.

"Well, Tazuna. Since we've already come this far, we might as well see it through." Kakashi said quickly as they fell into step behind the man.

They couldn't see the smug look of victory on his face as they continued down the path.

_"I win." _He thought happily.

xxxxx

The little man was yelling and complaining and almost hysterical that the demon brothers had failed. The ninja shook his head. Why did money have to be so damn important? If the world worked properly skill and power would be the only things that mattered. But no, money mattered too. With enough money he could buy enough supporters to pursue his dream again.

_I will be the Mizukage one day! I will return to the village hidden in the Mist and have my revenge!_

The little man glowered at him. "And now he's hired ninjas to protect him you damn fool!"

With ease he brought his massive sword to the man's throat.

"Watch your damn mouth. Who do you think you're talking to? I am Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist. I will take the hit myself and eliminate this man that worries you so much. Then you will pay me what you owe me."

"Fine," the little man said and looked relieved as the sword was pulled away. "But you had better not fail."

The ninja laughed. When it came to killing he never failed.

xxxxx

Naruto and his team walked down the road, constantly on the lookout as they got closer and closer to the Land of Waves. He glanced over at Hinata as she stared ahead, intently looking for any danger.

"Hinata. Why don't you use your byakugan to scout ahead of us?"

Kakashi mentally kicked himself. Why hadn't he thought of that? He watched as Hinata nodded her head and activated her blood limnit and began searching ahead of them. It onl took her a moment to find something.

"I see a man with a really large sword waiting in ambush two miles ahead of us."

Naruto nodded as he looked back to Kakashi.

"Sensei. I think you and I should go ahead and engage him. Sasuke and Hinata can meet us at a point that Tazuna is familar with."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Tazuna.

"Where can we meet up?"

"The river about three miles away on this path."

"Alright. You two go on ahead. I'll send a clone with you incase you run into any trouble." Kakashi told them.

Sasuke and Hinata nodded, not realizing just how much danger they were all in.

xxxxx

Kakashi and Naruto walked dpwn the path, side by side, expecting an attack the moment they came in range when Kakashi glanced at Naruto.

"Say, Naruto? Two questions. One, when are you going to tell your teamates about us being related. Two, are you going to eventually marry Hinata? I'm sure she'd be the best choice for you."

Naruto gave Kakashi a grin.

"Well, lets make this interesting, nii-san. If you save me on this mission, I'll tell them everything and I'll even propose to Hinata in advance. However," He said, twinkle in his eye that Kakashi did not like, "If I save you even once, you'll tell them and I get to set you up with your future wife."

Kakshi looked at him skeptically, but then thought of something. When would an inexpiranced Genin save an elite Jonin? Kakshi chuckled, sure he had won this bet.

"Alright. But I get to be best man at your wedding."

"Same goes for you." Naruto said, giving him a knowing smile.

Naruto had won even before they came around the final bend where Zabuza was waiting.

xxxxx

(Cue Take Me Back By Story of the Year)

Zabuza watched from his hidden position as two people came around the corner. He figured the short blonde one was at least a genin. It was the silver haired man he was worried about. Kakashi Hatake, the copy nin. Rumored to have copied over a thousand jutsu.

"This will be an interesting fight." Zabuza muttered as he readied his sword.

xxxxx

"Lookout!" They both yelled as they dove to the ground as the sword went flying over their heads.

Naruto and Kakashi lept up, and glared at the man standing on the hilt of the large blade.

"Zabuza Momochi. Demon of the Mist." Naruto growled.

Zabuza gave him a curious look.

"Well, I see even your genin know of me. I feel a little warm inside knowing that."

"Don't be." Kakashi said coldly as he stared at the man.

"Ah, Sharingan Kakashi. We finalty meet. I must say, your reputation preceeds you. It is an honor to test myself against your Sharingan eye."

"Oh? You want to try your luck against it? Very well." Kakashi said, lifting his head band," Now Zabuza. Lets get started." Kakashi said, drawing a kunai.

"Oh, this will be fun." Zabuza said happily as a thick mist rolled in, obscuring everything.

"There are eight targets. Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, heart, and kidney…so many choices. What vital vulnerable place shall I chose? Heh, heh."

"Oh just shut up already." Naruto said as he spun around and planted a foot in Zabuza's chest.

The man's eyes widened in shock as he was hurled ten meters away, crashing into a tree. Zabuza stood up and glared at Naruto.

"I'll give you points for guts kid. But now you die." He said menacingly.

"Your fights with me, Zabuza, not my student!" Kkaashi yelled as he decended towards Zabuza, kunai raised.

Naruto watched as Zabuza burst into water as Kakashi landed.

"Water clone?!"

"Sensei! Behind you!"

Naruto didn't speak quick enough to give him warning. Zabuza's blade went clean from the top of Kakashi's head to his groin before he burst into water. Nartuo had to grin at Zabuza's shock.

"How in the...?"

"Behind you."

Zabuza looked behind him in time for Kakashi to take a swing at him, but his punch went over his head, letting Zabuza grab his wrist and fling him into the water.Kakashi came up for air and was trying to figure out why the water felt heavy when Zabuza appeared behind him.

"Water Style: Water Prision Technique!" (I think that's it's name)

Kakashi cursed himself as he became trapped in a solid ball of water, preventing him from moving or attacking. He looked at Naruto, seeing him look at Zabuza with a glare.

"Naruto! Get out of here! Get the others and get them back home!"

Naruto smirked at Kakashi.

"I don't think so. So, Zabuza. Your water element, right?"

Zabuza looked at the kid, curious.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that water condusts electricity." Naruto said casually as he flashed through a dozen seals.

"Lightining style: Lightinnig Dragon Gaurdian!" Naruto yelled as a dragon made completely out of lightining shot from his hand, heading right at Zabuza.

The man cursed and released his hold on Kakashi and created a water wall while leaping back and away from the attack. It colidied with a mighty roar, filling the air with the crackling sound of electricity. When Zabuza landed, smoke obscured the river bank momentarily before it cleared. Standning on the water was an extremely ticked off Kakashi.

"Damn. I lost the bet." Kakashi muttered as he locked eyes with Zabuza.

"I don't know what bet your talking about, but I'll kill you here and now!" Zabuza said flashing through handsigns.

Kakashi was matching him seal for seal as they finished.

"Water Style Water Dragon Missile." Kakashi and Zabuza both cried out in the same instant unleashing a pair of gigantic dragons to leap out of the river and swiftly annihilated each other.

"Damn it!" Zabuza muttered.

This wasn't going well. He had to deal with Kakashi who seemed able to read his mind. He had his brat on the river bank watching him and backing him up but staying out of the fight. Kakashi was the real problem though. He seemed able to…

"Read my mind." Kakashi said.

What?! That's impossible! Curse him he's…" He muttered.

"Got that sickeningly evil look in his eye… right?"

"Shut up you damn parrot!" Zabuza began forming a new jutsu.

But as he did so he seemed to see and illusion of himself standing at Kakashi's side.

"What the…?"

Zabuza hesitated. Kakashi did not.

"Water Style: Giant Waterfall Technique."

Zabuza cried out as he was caught up in a gigantic cyclone of water and tossed about like a leaf in a storm. He was finally slammed hard into a tree and collapsed to the ground his back to the tree. Looking up he saw Kakashi land in a tree limb just above him.

"You…can you see the future?"

Kakashi drew out a kunai and nodded grimly. "Yes, and what I see is your death."

Just as Kakashi was about to drop down and plunge the kunai through his chest, twin senbons struck the man's neck. Naruto watched as Zabuza's eyes went wide in shock as his body went ridged.

"Good ol' Haku." Naruto thought as he looked over and saw Haku in the tree's.

Kakashi looked over to Haku.

"I thank you. I have been hunting Zabuza for months now. With your help, I have finally suceeded." Haku said before he vanished and reappeared besiode the body.

"I'll take my leave of you. This body stil holds secrets that must be destroyed." Haku said, vanishing again.

"Well, that was convinant." Naruto said, walking over to Kakashi just as the man fell to the gorund, face first.

Naruto crouched next to him, grinning.

"Oh, and Nii-san? I believe I won the bet. So, let's go met up with the others and you can decide when to tell them."

"Damn you, Otouto." Kaksahi mummbled as Naruto fireman carried him to the meeting site.

xxxxx

Hinata stood worridedly, waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to return. Sasuke saw this and let out a sigh. It seemed Naruto had his own fangirl.

"Hinata. Relax. That baka is with Kakashi. He'll be okay."

Hinata gave him a stern look before she nodded her head.

"Hai. I know. I just can't help but to worry about him. Naruto-kun is impulsive and would proabably charge into a fight blind." She said softly, deactivating her Byakugan.

Sasuke gave her an amuzed look.

"Hinata. Do you know your acting like a wife right now?"

Hinata snapped her head over to face him, her face bright red.

"W-w-why w-w-would you s-s-say that Sasuke-kun?"

"Because your pacing, waiting for Naruto to return. Your worried he'll get himself hurt by doing something stupid. And your stutter is back with a vengance after I said that."

Hinata started to open her mouth to defend herself when she realized that he was right. She nodded her head as she went back to searching. It only took her a minute to find him.

"He's coming back! But he's carrying Kakashi sensei!" She cried out.

Sasuke stood up straighter, more alert.

"Is anyone following them?"

"No. It's just them. I can't see any wounds on either of them." She said relieved.

Sasuke relaxed a fraction.

"Then Kakashi is probably just worn out. Or unconcious."

xxxxx

Naruto stepped into the clearing and was met with confused looks.

"He's alright. Just unconcious from using his sharingan. Tazuna? When we get to your house, we'll need lodging, at least temporarily."

"Sure. After all, your the ones keeping me safe."

Sasuke and Hinata followed Naruto as he led them to the river bank where a boat was waiting. The driver of the boat gave them a curt nod as they stepped on board.

"Roshi. I thank you my friend." Tazuna said to the captain of the small boat.

"Don't mention it. Just get that bridge of yours done, and that'll be thanks enough for me."

Tazuna gave him a grizzled smile.

"I'll sure as hell try to get it done. Weather or not Gato stops me is another matter."

xxxxx

Kakashi opened his eyes. He was inside somewhere on a floor underneath some blankets.

"Are you all right teacher?"

Kakashi looked up to see a fairly attractive woman in her twenties with dark hair.

"I am fine." He replied weakly. "I am Kakashi by the way. And you are?"

"I am Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. My father was feeling a bit ill when you all arrived but he's alive and in one piece. He has told me everything that has happened and I know I owe his life to you and your students." She bowed to him. "Please accept my deepest thanks."

"We are very happy to help. Can you tell me where my students are now?"

"Finally. Your up. I thought only Naruto sleeps this much." A voice from the other side of the room spoke up.

Kakashi turned his head and saw Sasuke smirking at him.

"Sasuke. Where are the others?"

"Naruto's in the next room with Hinata, relaxing while his clones are out patroling in a two mile radius."

Kakahsi nodded his head, satisfied.

"Sasuke, tell Naruto I want to speak with him. Alone."

"Hn." Was the only response he got as the Uchiha left the room.

xxxxx

Naruto was sitting in a chair by the window while Hinata sat on the floor, leaning against his legs, reading through a scroll her father had given her to study. Naruto smiled as he ran a finger through her hair. Hinata turned and looked at him questioningly.

"I just wanted to see how your hair feels. Just think. If you'd of said something sooner, we could have had a lot more time on our hands."

Hinata gave him a stern look.

"If you hadn't been so...what did Sakura-chan say?...dense I believe, than you'd have notioced sooner."

Naruto gave her a grin and leaned in close, seeing her cheeks go pink.

"Well, I see your point. All the same, you knew I was dense. So, it's not really my fault." He whispered as he closed the gap, pressing his lips against hers.

They broke away from the short kiss as Sasuke entered the room.

"Hey, dobe. Sensei wants to see you." Sasuke said, jerking his thumb over his shoudler toward the room Kakashi was bed ridden in.

Naruto nodded and entered the room, seeing Kakashi proped up and reading his favorite little orange book.

"Ah, Otouto. We need to talk."

Naruto sighed and stepped over to his bed.

"What do you need, nii-san?"

"I am going to tell the others after you guys make chunin. I wanted to know when you'll tell them about your other secret."

"Soon. I promise."

"Well, I suppose I can accept that. But get yourselves ready for training tomorrow."

"Hai, nii-san."

xxxxx

The next day, Kakashi and his team were standing by three huge trees with Kakashi using cruches. He had his dirty little book out (Man, I'd love to get an english version of Icha Icha) and was explaining that they had to climb the tree using only their feet. He said that it would help them with chakra control.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to use chakra to climb a tree. How?"

Kakashi sighed and put his book away.

"How about I show you, Naruto." He said, turning to the tree.

Everyone watched as he walked over and up the tree, eventually standing upside down on a low branch.

"This is what I mean. Now, I want you three to try it." He said, dropping from the tree.

Naruto nodded and thought, 'This'll be a piece of cake' as he took a running start at the tree, running up. That was when he noticed that he had too little chakra and slid back off the tree, landing on his back. He had forgotten to put a mark in the tree to.

"Damn. I thought I had this."

"Well, keep trying. Hinata has already reached the top." Kakashi said, turning the page to his little book.

Naruto looked up and sure enough, a pleased Hinata was looking down at them. Naruto started to grin. Of course, her natural chakra control had helpped her on that.

"Good job Hinata-chan! Why don't you come down here and give us some pointers." Naruto called to her.

She nodded her head and looked ready to jump down when a thought came to her. She gave Naruto a dazzling smile.

"Catch me, Naruto!" She said as she jumped off.

Naruto smile. He was more than up to th etask. He lept up, jumping off branches, meeting her halfway down. She put her arms around his neck, blushing fericely.

"Caught you." Naruto whispered in her ear as they landed on the ground.

Naruto set her on her feet and she told him how to do the tree walking excercise. After she told them both, it took them an hour to make it up the tree. They walked back to Tazuna's house, pleased and happy. Tomorrow was a new day.

xxxxx

Haku was sitting by Zabuza's bedside as the door opened. In walked the greasy little man with a pair of samurai who were trying to look mean.

_I wonder if they understand I could kill them all easily._

"You've got some nerve showing your face again after such a miserable failure! Demon of the Mist, hah! That's a joke." He signaled for his bodyguards to wait and approached Zabuza's bed.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" He reached for Zabuza's face.

Instantly Haku had the man's wrist in her fist and began crushing it.

"Don't defile Zabuza-sama with your touch!"

"Aaaargh!!" Gato screamed out in pain. "How dare you?!"

Gato's samurai began to draw their swords. But before they could even pull them out they found Haku standing between them holding their own swords a bare inch from their necks.

"You don't want to do that right now." She hissed. "I am in a very bad mood."

Gato gripped his throbbing and broken wrist.

_You'll pay for this you little bitch! _He was furious but was intelligent enough to understand he was not in a strong position at the moment.

For one of the very few times in his life, Gato decided retreat was in order.

"All right you can have one more chance. But if you fail again don't come back."

"I understand." Haku returned the swords to their hapless owners.

"We will not fail you." Her politeness only rubbed salt in Gato's wound.

He and his samurai quickly departed.

Haku returned to her seat by Zabuza's side.

"That was not necessary." Zabuza spoke in a strained voice.

In his hand beneath the covers was a kunai. "I could have dealt with him."

"I know Zabuza-sama. But had you done so we might have found ourselves on the run again from them."

Zabuza sighed.

"True."

"Let us be patient for just a little while."

"Yes," Zabuza agreed. "But only for a little while.

xxxxx

As they sat around talking a small boy walked in and hurried over to Tazuna.

"Are you okay grandpa? I was afraid I was never going to see you again."

Tazuna smiled and gave the little boy a hug.

"I'm fine Inari." He turned to where the ninja were watching them.

"Everyone this is my grandson Inari. Inari the fellow lying down is Kakashi and that is Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata." He smiled at the boy.

"These brave ninja have protected me and their going to help me finish the bridge and rid us of Gato." He said with pride in his protectors.

The boy looked past his grandfather at the strangers with real interest.

"You're here to fight Gato?" Inari asked softly.

The blonde one smiled at him and nodded.

"That's right! We've sworn to protect your grandfather from any bad men who might want to hurt him. In fact I'd like to think we're being just a little heroic." Naruto said, smiling at the boy.

The boy sent him a hurt look and suddenly seemed on the verge of tears.

"You're an idiot!" Inari shouted.

"You're all gonna die! Don't you know there's no such thing as heroes?" Inari immediately fled.

"Hey you twerp!" Naruto shouted starting to raise from his seat when Hinata stopped him.

He looked over and she gave him a serious look.

"Naruto-kun. Don't be mean to him."

Naruto sighed and slumped back into his seat as Tazuna looked at them sadly.

""I am very sorry about that; please forgive my grandson's rude behavior. There are…reasons."

Naruto nodded understanding and excused himself. He walked out of the room and up the stairs to the second floor where he heard crying. He found a door with a small carving on it that said, 'Inari.' He was about to knock when he heard sobs.

"Daddy." A broken cry came from the other side of the door.

Naruto sighed and knocked on the door. He heard a gasp of shock before he heard footsteps approach the door. When teh boy opened the door, Naruto could see tears stains on his face as the boy glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"To talk." Naruto said.

"About what?" Inari didn't step aside for him to enter.

"Why you hate the word heros. I'd like to know."

"Yeah? And what do you know about heros? Your barely older than me."

"Becasue my father was the hero of my village."

Inari looked at him skeptically for a moment.

"Who was he?"

"I don't want to talk about it out here. May I come in?"

Inari nodded and stepped aside, allowing Naruto to enter the room before he closed the door.

xxxxx

Inari sat down on his bed as Naruto stood by the only window in the room, looking out it.

"So. What made your father a hero?" Inari asked bluntly.

Naruto turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"He saved my village from Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Inari's eyes went wide.

"Your the son of the Fourth Hokage?"

"Yep. I'm his son."

Inari looked at him with understanding.

"You do know about heros" He mummbled.

Naruto sat down next to Inari and looked at the boy.

"So, what about you? Why do you say that heros don't exsist?"

Naruto watched as the boy's eyes began to water.

"Because...because my father was a hero."

xxxxx

"Inari's father was a good man. He helpped out all over the place no matter what the job entailed. He was one of the first to take action against Gato. He was also the first executed by him. And Inari was forced to watch." Tazuna said softly.

Hinata put a hand over her mouth, wide eyed.

"That's horrible." She whispered.

Sasuke nodded grimly as did Kakashi.

"So that's why Inari is the way he is." Tazuna sighed as he reached for his glass.

xxxxx

Naruto put an arm around the sobbing boy's shoulder. He promised himself that this time around, Inari and his people would be better off if he trained the boy. He still had five days before his fight with Zabuza.

"Inari. I won't ever know what it's like to lose a father, because I never met my real father. But I have some one like a father in my village. Inari? How would you like to learn how to defend your land?" Naruto asked him smiling.

Inari wipped his eyes and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Hai. But I'll only be able to start you on the basics of Tai Jutsu untill I can get the Hokage to allow me more time to train you."

"I'll do it."

"Good. Lets head out back and we'll start." Naruto said, standing up.

xxxxx

Kakashi glanced over at the stairs and watched Naruto and Inari hed out back. He grinned when he saw that both of them were smiling. He looked over to the window and saw Naruto go into a basic tai jutsu stance. He was about to say something to Hinata and Sasuke when he saw Inari do the same thing and Naruto walk over and correct him. Kakashi shook his head. If there was one thing Naruto was good at, it was training himself and others.

xxxxx

Naruto and Inari spent the next five days training. Inari was a natural at Tai Jutsu and had taken to it like a fish to water. Naruto had trained him enough to be more than a match for any thieves or bandits that came for trouble to his land. Today, the seventh day after Zabuza's attack, Naruto decided to train a little himself. He gathered his gear and headed out to a clearing nearby, smiling to himself.

xxxxx

Haku got her basket and quietly exited the building. Zabuza was sleeping soundly. She would go find the herbs she needed to brew up the medicinal tea. Zabuza hated the taste but always drank it. It was still pre-dawn hopefully she could find what he needed and be back before Zabuza awoke. As Haku was busy gathering up the roots and grasses she needed, she spotted a white carnation. Haku smiled, and plucked it and put it in her hair. As she stood up, she heard someone grunting not too faraway. It was almost dawn and the sky was light enough to see without any problem. Being a bit curious, and certainly not being afraid, Haku decided to investigate. She came upon a clearing and there was the blonde wearing only a pair of dark blue pants running at a tree, kunai in hand. As she watched, he slashed the tree and jumped back, flining the kunai at blinding speed at the tree. It hit with a thunk and went deep, up to the handle of the blade. He smiled and walked over, and with a mighty tug, he pulled it free and turned around. She couldn't help but marvel at his physique. He had to be at least her age, thirteen tops, but he already had well defined muscles. She felt her face heat up and decided to leave when...

xxxxx

Naruto was happy with his training. It had been nothing more than a chance to warm up his body for the coming fight. He bent down and picked up the towel he had brought with him and began wipping sweat off of himself when he sensed a familar presance. He looked up and saw Haku backing away. He looked at Haku curiously because he noticed something wasn't right. The Haku he had known, was a boy. But this one was clearly a girl. He could tell because Haku looked like she was developing at the same rate as Hinata, just slightly slower. Naruto figured that something had screwed up the small details upon sending him back, but realized it didn't really matter. The boy Haku acted feminane enough, so it actually fit.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Naruto asked kindly.

He saw the blush on her face as she slowly walked into the clearing. Naruto felt a breif wave of akwardness as he realized what it was about. He watched as she walked over to him and stopped.

"No. I'm just looking for herbs for a friend of mine. I hope I didn't disturb you." She said worridedly.

"Nah. I was just finishing up. I'll let you get to picking." He paused for a moment,"You know, other than my girlfriend, your one of the cutest girls I have ever met."

"Thank you." She said blushing fericely.

"Eh, don't mention it."He said as he turned to leave.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You?"

"Haku."

"Well, Haku. It was nice meeting you. I hope we meet again under these circumstances. Oh." He said, turning to face her, "Tell Zabuza to stay away from the bridge. I don't want to have to kill either of you."

Haku took an involuntary step back.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. I can sense that you can mold chakra and your signiture is the same one from the hunter nin that took Zabuza after we thought he was dead."

"Are you going to attack me?"

"No. Your unarmed and not a threat."

"But you can save yourself the trouble of faceing me later by eliminating me now."

Naruto looked at her thoughtfully.

"True. But what kind of shinobi would I be if I did that?"

"The smart kind."

Naruto gave her a grin.

"Yeah. But I'm not exactly the smartest there is."

Haku looked at him confussed. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't ask. You'd better get those herbs. I hope we can at least be friends." Naruto said as he extended his hand.

Haku looked at it.

"But we will fight soon."

"Eh, so what? Even the best of friends find themselves on opposite sides of the battle feild. So, what do you say?"

Haku paused before grasping his hand. She gave him a warm smile.

"I accept."

Naruto shook her hand and released it and was turing to go when she stopped him. He gave her a puzzled look as she reached up and took the flower that she had in her hair.

"I would like to give you this." She approached Naruto.

Naruto eyed her but did not move.

"You want to give me a flower?" He grinned a bit. "I did tell you I have a girlfriend didn't I? I don't like you in that way."

Haku grinned as well.

"You are quite safe Naruto. I promise I will not try to steal you away from your girlfriend." Haku said as she stood before him and held out the flower. "This is a white carnation; they are supposed to be good luck."

Naruto looked at her seriously.

"Considering what is likely coming, are you sure you want to wish me good luck?"

Haku nodded. "I do, please accept it."

Naruto reached out and took the flower and placed it in one of his pouches.

"Thank you. I have to leave now and-Umph!"

Now, Naruto had been shocked by a girl only once. That had been when Hinata had tackled him into a kiss a few weeks back. Now, Haku had joinded the list as she pulled him into one. She pulled away, bright red and took off in the other direction, leaving Naruto to wonder why that had happened. His brain unfogged a moment later.

"Okay. That was weird." He said shaking his head as he walked back to Tazuna's house feeling strangly happy with himself.

xxxxx

Haku entered the hideout, smiling brightly, still red in the face from what she had just done. Zabuza eyed her curiously.

"You're back a bit later than usual. Anything happen?" He asked her.

Haku smiled.

"Nothing at all Zabuza-sama."

xxxxx

It had been seven days since Zabuza had engaged the leaf ninja, and he was itching to get into a fight with them. He looked at the apple in his hand and crushed it.

Haku nodded happily.

"Most of your strength seems to have returned." She informed him.

"Excellent!" Zabuza turned to Haku. "Tomorrow."

Haku nodded and smiled. She buried his concerns for Naruto.

_"I will do as Zabuza-sama wishes."_ She though as she turned and left the room.

xxxxx

The next day, Naruto overslept, leaving his teammates to head to the bridge with out him. When he woke up, he was wondering why the sun was up so high when Tsunami entered the room, smiling.

"Ah, Naruto-san. Your up. Your teammates have already headed for the bridge."

Naruto sighed and stood up. That was when something clicked.

"Tsunami. Get Inari and get out of here. Samurai are approaching."

She looked at him, shocked.

"Now go! I'll deal with them." Naruto growled, leaping out the window.

She wasted no time in following his advice.

xxxxx

As Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke, and Tazuna came to the bridge they saw the workers were all down.

"What the hell?" Tazuna shouted.

"This is it." The team formed a tight circle around Tazuna.

"What a day for Naruto to sleep in." Kakashi muttered as four Zabuzas landed around them.

They were dispatched almost instantly.

"I didn't think that would work." Zabuza called.

Standing next to him was the same ninja in the same mask they had seen before. "You're one short it looks like. Where's the blonde?"

Kakashi smiled.

"Don't worry he'll be here in a minute."

Zabuza chuckled.

"Well, then all the more reason not to waste any time and deal with you while you're short handed." Zabuza nodded to his partner and they began to approach, each from one side of the bridge, well apart.

Kakashi judged the situation and made a quick decision.

"Zabuza is mine. Sasuke, deal with his partner. Hinata. Stay by Tazuna's side and protect him no matter what!"

"Hai sensei!" The said as one.

Kakashi dropped low and prepared for the coming fight.

"This will be interesting." He whispered.

xxxxx

Naruto couched low and watched as the samurai closed in, each grinning. Naruto counted to three before he threw two kunai that struck each man in the side of the neck in their juggular. He came out of his hidnig place and looked at them dissapointed.

"Samurai are supposed to be more observant than this." He asid as he dragged their bodies to the river, throwing them in.

He watched them float down stream and headed off to the bridge.

xxxxx

Haku dodge another fireball from Sasuke as he pressed his attack.

"Your rather good." She commented.

Sasuke smirked.

"Your not bad yourself." He said as he dodged another barrage of senbon needles.

"Thank you. But I must warn you. I will kill you if you continue this."

"Hn. An Uchiha never retreats. Why don't you surrender so I won't kill you."

"I'm afraid I can not retreat either."

"Than we have no choice." Sasuke said as they simply stared at one another.

Haku nodded grimmly and began flashing through hand signs.

"**Secret Art of Water: Ice Crystal Magic Mirror Technique**."

Water from the ocean rose up onto the bridge and as they all watched, Sasuke was surrounded by a series of flat ice mirrors that were suspended in the air. Haku calmly walked into one of the mirrors and seemed to meld into it. Her image quickly appeared to be in all of them. Sasuke felt slightly afraid.

"Okay. That's a new one." He mummbled as he watched them all pull out more needles.

_"This is going to hurt." _He thought as the needles went flying.

xxxxx

For Sasuke, the senbons seemed to rain down on him. He moved and dodged the best he could, but even with the Sharingan and fast moves, even he couldn't avoid them all. He grunted in pain as a number of them punched into his skin.

"Sasuke!" Hinata yelled, starting forward..

"Hinata! Stay with Tazuna! I'll help Sasuke!" Kakashi ordered.

But as Kakashi moved to aid his student, Zabuza rushed in and brought his sword down across Kakashi's chest. Kakashi dodged it easily, but he still got cut. He was forced o step away from where Sasuke was.

"Oh I don't think so!" Zabuza laughed. "Let's not forget I'm your enemy Kakashi. If you go to help the boy, I'll just slaughter the girl and the bridge builder."

"Damn it." Kakashi muttered. "Fine then," he pulled up his headband to reveal his sharingan.

"Ah, the sharingan again. How predictable! You know, I've had some time to think about how to fight it. Tell me, what good does your eye do you if you're blind?" He performed hand signs.

"**Hiding Mist Technique**." And as had happened once before, a thick fog began to rise.

Kakashi listened to Zabuza's laughter from somewhere within the fog.

xxxxx

Sasuke kept trying to dodge as best he could, but more and more senbons were sticking in him. There seemed no way to escape them as they continued to rain down mercilessly on him. More senbons came at Sasuke and he tried to dodge, but the senbons in his legs were slowing him down. He hissed in pain as they hit his arms and chest. He flashed through a dozen seals.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball jutsu**!" A massive ball of flame shot forward and smashed into the mirrors.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief until he saw the mirror still in one piece.

"Oh, fuck. This just got tough."

xxxxx

When Naruto got to the bridge it was encased in a thick fog.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he cried out.

"Naruto get to Sasuke and help him!" Kakashi called out.

"Where are you, Teme?!" Naruto called out.

"Over here dobe!" His voice answered him.

He followed the sound of his voice until he came to a dome made of mirrors with Haku's image on all of them. Looking between the mirrors he saw Sasuke. He was huffing and covered in blood and there dozens of senbons sticking out of him.

"Teme! Don't you know how to duck?"

And as he turned to retort, a pair of needles jabbed into his neck. His eyes went wide as he dropped to the ground.Without a second thought he raced in and managed to just catch him before he hit the concrete. His eyes focused on him.

"Dobe, your late" He smirked.

"Yeah. So what? Just rest. Your not going to die, she's just putting you in a fake death."

"Good. I still have some one to kill." Sasuke mumbled as his eyes shut.

Naruto shook his head and dragged Sasuke out of the mirrors before stepping back into the dome. He looekd around at the mirrors, thoughtfully.

"Interesting trick.Well, lets get started." Naruto said as he let his hanyou appearnce take shape.

This fight would be interesting.

xxxxx

Both Zabuza and Kakashi felt it. The awesome amount of chakra that only a demon could house. Zabuza had no idea what it was, but Kakashi knew instantly. He'd felt that same chakra on a night more than twelve years ago. Though then the chakra had been a hundred times stronger. He looked in the direction where the chakra was coming from. He could still see nothing in the damn fog.

_"Has the seal broken? No, but something has happened!" _He still didn't know that Naruto had fused with Kyuubi, and that this was his own chakra.

He quickly pulled out a scroll, bit down on his thumb and spread the blood on the scroll.

"Listen Zabuza. Your a busy man and I'm a busy man, and we both have things to do. What do you say we wrap this up in one move?"

Laughter came out of the fog.

"Sounds interesting, what do you have in mind?"

He performed some hand signs and slammed the scroll down.

"**Earth Style Fanged Vengeance Technique**."

"This posturing will get you nowhere Kakashi. You can't even tell where I am. While I know exactly where you are." Zabuza continued to laugh.

His laughter died in his throat as the concrete all around him began to crack and split open. From the bridge floor several dogs suddenly leaped out and sunk their teeth into him.

"No!" he cried out.

"When your eyes and ears have let you down, you can always follow your nose!" He smiled as he saw the fog was beginning to lift.

"When you cut me with your sword earlier you got my blood on you. This technique is designed specifically for tracking and that blood was all my dogs needed to find you." He approached the now immobilized Zabuza.

"I believe I told you this once before. Your future is death."

xxxxx

_"What is this power? Where did it suddenly come from?" _Haku though as she leapt back into the mirrors.

She immediately began to shower senbons down on him. She watched as Naruto merely stood there, not even bothering to try and dodge. He simply shook the attack off.

"Is that the best you can do?" Naruto's voice was deeper and huskier than it had been.

Haku quickly performed a jutsu. The air around Naruto grew cold as half a dozen ice needles formed above him. They slammed down and shattered against the lavander chakra cloak.

"Hey Haku we are friends right?" Naruto called.

"Yes, Naruto we are."

"Than let me give you some advice. If you don't stop, you'll be dead. I don't want to kill you, but if I have to, I will."

Haku sadly shook her head. Naruto sighed and vanished in a apurt of speed. With a speed that could barely be followed by the human eye, half the mirrors seemed to shatter in an instant. Haku realized this was too much for him.

_"I have to try!" _

From one of the shattered mirrors, she leapt out in a vain attempt to stab Naruto with her senbons. But Naruto caught her with ease. He put her hands behind her back and held her there. She stood there, wondering what would happen as her ice mirrors vanished.

"We done now? Or do I have to break your arms to get you to stop?"

Haku hung her head in defeat. She had failed Zabuza.

"Not yet. I want you to kill me."

"No." He said flatly, releasing her arms.

She removed her mask and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please. I have failed Zabuza-sama. I am a usless tool now. I must be disposed of." She begged.

Naruto sighed and looked her in the eye.

"No. For one, your not a tool. Your a human being. Second, you haven't failed him. Sure, you lost, but you haven't failed him because you care about him."

Haku looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"I suppose your corrrect, but now my life has no meaning."

Naruto walked over and lifted her face to face him.

"Yes, it does. You have a friend to protect. Now, lets go stop this madness." He said smiling as he turned in the direction that Zabuza and Kakashi were fighting.

Haku wipped away her tears and followed him.

xxxxx

"The man you're trying to kill is the heart and soul of this place. And the bridge he is trying to build is this land's only hope. You're willing to sacrifice this place and everyone in it just to advance your own selfish ambitions. That is not what a true shinobi does." Kakashi spoke.

"Spare me the philosophy lesson. I'm fighting for my own dreams and I'm not about to stop." Zabuza said defiantly.

"Maybe not, but I'm going to stop you." In his palm he began to focus his chakra.

"Lightning blade!" He roared as the attack took it's form.

"What? I can see your chakra." Zabuza asked, panicing

"This is my one and only original jutsu, it's called chidori; one thousand birds. It's my ultimate finishing move. And now I am going to use it to finish you." With that Kakashi ran forward.

Zabuza knew he was finished and hoped that Haku would survive. He did not beg or plead for mercy for that was not the shinobi way. Kakashi felt a pang of pitty for the man as he approached. He was so focused on the attack that he didn't see Naruto untill he landed infront of him. Naruto calmly grabbed his wrist and delfected the attack into the ground. Kakashi looked up and saw a shocked Zabuza.

"What the hell? Why did you do that kid?"

"Becasue if you die, Haku will probably fell like she failed you. I won't allow my friend to suffer." Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"Nii-san. We don't have to kill them. We can offer them a second chance with us."

Kakashi simply looked at Naruto for a few moments.

"I suppose. It'll be hard for them to be accepted at first, but with time..." His voice trailed off as he pulled his headband back down.

"Zabuza. Do you accept?"

Haku turned to Zabuza.

"Please, Otuo-san. Lets stop this madness. We can have normal lives for a change. A place to call home."

Zabuza looked at her before he sighed.

"Fine. But only because you want it. Kakashi. We accept. We won't kill the bridge builder."

Kakashi nodded and dispersed his dogs.

(Cue Kryptonite by Three Doors Down)

"Well, you've gotten soft Zabuza. And your little bitch was beat by that tiny blonde."

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted in outrage.

What he saw caused his heart to skip a beat. Gato held Hinata up off the ground, hand over her mouth as he sneered at them. He could see the fear in Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Oh? Is she someone importatnt to you? Don't worry, you'll get her back when we're safly out of fire country. But I can't gurantee she'll be as innocent as she is now when she gets back! My men have taken a liking to her!"

Naruto was about to step forward when Gato pulled his hand back, yelping in pain.

"Little bitch bit me! Kill her!" Gato shouted.

"Naruto-kun!" She shouted before one of the hired thugs appeared in front of her.

Naruto watched as he shoved a knife into her stomach. Her eyes went wide as she dropped to the gorund. Naruto was numb from seeing this. He began to shake as he couched low to the ground, his hanyou appearnce taking shape. He felt hot tears run down his face as lavander chakra covered him from head to toe, his tails swishing angrily behind him. He heard the gasps from the thugs, but paid them no attention. His head snapped up and he vanished in a blur of speed. It took the thugs a second to relaize that he had appeared in the thick of them. By then it was too late. Naruto was already cutting them down with kunai, slitting thoarts and gutting them. Decapitating and just tearing thru them. Naruto swung around and slammed his kunai in to the man who had stabbed Hinata. The man screamed in pain as he tried to pull the kunai out of his eye socket before Naruto had his hands around his neck. He squeezed with enough force to crush the man's neck and remove his head from his shoulders.

Naruto lept back and hurled a handful of Shuriken at the thugs. Several found thier way into the throats of the thugs, while others struck limbs, causing them to cryout in pain. Naruto landed and through somemore kunai, silencing those screaming in agony. Zabuza watched in fasination.

"What is he?" He asked Kakashi as Naruto put his fist through a man's chest.

"A far more terrible demon than you." Kakashi answered as Naruto rasied his arms above his head.

As they watched, Naruto brought his arms down, but twin arms of chakra flew into the group of thugs, ripping several in half. They watched Naruto manipulate the chakra arms, crushing men without a second thought. Men were put into the concrete, others were implaed by the chakra. But others were incinerated by the sheer heat of the chakra. Naruto retrected his chakra arms and watched as the last thug hit the ground, his staff clattering to the gound. The remaing thugs stepped back, having watched half their numbers killed off by a single boy. All around Naruto, smoking corpses littered the gorund as he shook the gore off of his hands. He sharpened the chakra into blades and stepped forward, walking in a slow and diliberate pace. The thugs decided to rush him, thinking an all out attack would succed. Nauto didn't even stop. He slammed his chakra blades through them, cutting them and decapitating them as he approached Gato. He watched as the man stepped back toward the edge of the bridge, his help completely dead. Naruto snarled and began to run at him, slowly at first, but gradually, faster and faster until it was a sprint. He saw Hinata as he passed her. He snapped his head back towards Gato and bared his fangs.

"Please! Don't kill me! I'll give you anything you want!" Gato wailed.

"Can you revive the dead?"

"No, but-"

"Than die." He said softly.

He lept up in the air and sailed foreward. Gato gave a scream as Naruto desended on him. Naruto first cut his arm off. Next, he put his chakra blade through his right lung, listening to the rattling gasp as the man tried to draw breath. Naruto gave him a demonic grin.

"This is what it felt like for me to lose her. Too bad your pain will end when I kill you. When you see Kyuubi, you can explain to him yourself why I killed you."

"O-o-oni." Gato said as blood trickled down his chin.

"That's right." Naruto said.

He pulled his left arm back and sharpened it to an extremely fine point. Gato's eyes widened as he watched Naruto pluge his hand forward. His hand pirced through his heart, destroying it. Gato's body lurched foreward as the life left it. Naruto pulled his hand back and shoved the body back. He watched it fall into the water below.

xxxxx

Team 7 plus Zabuza and Haku hurried over to Naruto to see him kneeling next to Hinata, tears running down his face. He slowly reached out a hand and grasped Hinata's. They watched him close his eyes tightly.

"Why? Why does this have to happen to me?" He said, looking up at the sky.

"Because all good things cost a little pain." A soft voice spoke.

Naruto looked down in shock and saw Hinata smiling at him, her eyes half open.

"H-Hinata. How?" He asked softly.

"I managed to deflect the blade from anything vital. But I'm still going to die. I'm bleeding to death." She said, givining him a small smile.

Naruto shook his head.

"No. Your not dying on me."

"Naruto. There's no medical facility that can treat me properly. The only one is in the village."

"I'll get you there. Even if I have to sprint the whole trip."

"You'd never make it in time." She said, rasing a hand and placeing it on his cheek.

"Naruto! The Flying Thunder God! You can be there with in seconds!" Kakashi said suddenly.

Nartuo nodded and scooped Hinata in his arms.

"I'll see you guys later." He said, throwing a tri pronged Kunai as far as he could.

He vanished in a yellow flash.

xxxxx

Sakura was walking miserable through the streets of the village, wondering what she had doen to end up with the dog lover and the human bug colony when she saw a bright yellow flash in front of the hospital. She felt her jaw drop as she watched Naruto rush inside, carrying Hinata. From what Sakura could see, the girl was wounded. Feeling scared for the girl, Sakura entered just as Naruto plopped down in a chair in the waiting room, a shaky hand raised to cover his eyes. Sakura walked over and sat next to him. He looked over at her and nodded his head, not even smiling.

"What's wrong Naruto? What happened to Hinata?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I can't tell you anything until after I have been debreifed by the Hokage. You know the rule."

Sakura nodded her head.

"Can I at least keep you company until the Thrid arrives?"

"Thanks. That means alot." He said, giving her a small smile.

xxxxx

Naruto sat in the waiting room for over three hours before the doctor came out into the waiting room. Naruto, Hiashi, Hanabi, Sakura and the Thrid stood up. The Doctor walked over and gave them a happy look.

"We've stabilized her. She'll be fine. She just needs to rest."

Naruto dropped to his knees, relieved.

Haiashi gave the doctor a smile.

"Thank you. May we see her?"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait." The Doctor said, turning away and walking back into the ER.

The Third place hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You can wait and give me your report when the rest of your team arrives."

Naruto nodded and sat down in the waiting room chairs, happy Hinata would live.

xxxxx

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, taking in the clean smell and the soft feel of the linen. She raised her head and saw that she was in a hospital room. Curious, she looked around and saw Naruto asleep in the chair beside her bed, hand on the blankets. She smiled as she gently placed her hand on his, feeling teh warmth from his skin. He made a grunting noise as he used his free hand to rub his eyes.

"Whaz the time?" He mumbled grogily.

"I don't know. You tell me." Hinata said with a smile.

She watched as his hand stopped moving and dropped. His eyes were wide and his mouth open.

"If you don't close your mouth, you'll catch something." She said smiling.

Naruto closed his mouth and grinned at her.

"Well, welcome back. You've been out of it for a while." He said as he streched.

"How long?" She asked.

"About three days.Sensei and Teme are already heading back with Zabuza and Haku."

Hinata nodded and laid back on her pillows. Naruto glanced over at the door before he leaned in lose to her ear.

"Tell you what. Why don't I go get you some real food. Cinnimon rolls sound good?"

Hinata nodded, blushing. How on earth did he know her favorite food?

"Kay. See you in a few." He said, heading for the door and leaving.

Hinata smiled at the ceiling for several minutes before the door opened. She looked over and saw Kiba smiling at her.

"Hey Hinata. How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting in the seat that Naruto had vacated.

"I'm fine. What can I do for you, Kiba?" She asked him.

Kiba mentally frowned at the removal of the -kun attached to his name but figured it was because she was tried.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out some time? Like a...date."

Hinata stared at him momentairly.

"Ano...I can't. For one, you have to clear it with my father and the council." She said softly.

"Already have. He said I just have to be carful around you." Kiba said grinning, sure he had won the arguement.

Hinata had always been terrible with her confidence, so he knew she would have to say yes. Even though she liked that blonde idiot, he figured that she would never tell him, leaving her to him. He, however was dead wrong.

"Ano...I have training with Naruto-kun. We just set it up when he came to visit."

"Oh." Kiba said, slightly downcast, "How about after your training? Haiashi-sama never lets you train past six. What do you say?" He asked earnestly.

Hinata was trapped. She couldn't say no or she'd be suspisous, considering she had only spent her free time with Naruto. People would probably figure it out if she said no. But Naruto would be upset that he wouldn't be able to take her on her first real date. She hung her head in defeat.

"Fine."

Kiba grinned from ear to ear.

"Good. I'll see you at eight tomorrow night. And wear something nice." He said as he left the room.

xxxxx

Naruto was walking back into the hospital with a bag of cinnimon rolls and some orange juice when he came face to face with Kiba. He felt himself get angry, but realized that this Kiba had yet to try anything like that. So, he gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Kiba. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my date." He said proudly.

"Oh. Your dancing that bad that you broke her feet?" Naruto teased, trying to remain calm.

"Baka. I just set up a date with Hinata. Maybe you should have tried to get her. Hell, she practically worships you."

Naruto suddenly had this mental image of Hinata bowing before a shrine for him, offering herself to him. He shook his head. That was not the right thing to think about right now. But, he still didn't like Kiba saking her out. Didn't he know they were dating? Oh, wait, nobody but Kakashi, the Third, Sasuke, Hiashi, and the Hyuuga council knew. Naruto had to play it off.

"Well, good for you. But, if you do anything inappropriate, I'll neuter you. You got me?" Naruto asked menacingly.

Kiba gulped and stepped back.

"Yeah. I got ya. Later." The boy said as he tore out of the hospital.

Naruto sighed as he walked to Hinata's room.

xxxxx

Hinata looked out the window miserably. Kiba had taken advantage of her former lack of confidence to achive what he wanted. She sighed as the door opened. Teh smell of cinnimon rols reahced her nose as she faced the door. She saw a grim faced Naruto walking over to her.

"Here you go. Fresh cinnimon rolls and some orange jucie." He said, handing her the small bag and the cup of juice.

"Arigato. Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

"I just ran into Kiba."

"Naruto..." She said sadly, looking at him.

"Hey. It's alright. I know you did it because it would look too damn suspisous if you declined since we spend every second of free time together."

"Your not mad?" She asked softly.

He grinned at her.

"How can I be mad at my angel? That's like asking me to hate the title of Hokage. Ain't going to happen." He said, starting to lean in when a shout echoed behind him.

"I KNEW IT!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Loud mouths, Foul Mouths, Snake Mouths

_Last Time..._

_Hinata looked out the window miserably. Kiba had taken advantage of her former lack of confidence to achive what he wanted. She sighed as the door opened. Teh smell of cinnimon rols reahced her nose as she faced the door. She saw a grim faced Naruto walking over to her._

_"Here you go. Fresh cinnimon rolls and some orange jucie." He said, handing her the small bag and the cup of juice._

_"Arigato. Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"_

_"I just ran into Kiba."_

_"Naruto..." She said sadly, looking at him._

_"Hey. It's alright. I know you did it because it would look too damn suspisous if you declined since we spend every second of free time together."_

_"Your not mad?" She asked softly._

_He grinned at her._

_"How can I be mad at my angel? That's like asking me to hate the title of Hokage. Ain't going to happen." He said, starting to lean in when a shout echoed behind him._

_"I KNEW IT!"_

(Who said it was Kiba?)

Naruto snapped his head to the door and saw a grinning Sakura looking at them. Naruto quickly rushed over and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her. He turned and saw her barley able to contain her glee.

"I knew something was up with you two!" She squealed.

"Sakura, keep it down." Naruto said.

"Oh, wait until I tell Ino! Everybody will know!"

"No. You will not tell anyone." Naruto said bluntly.

Sakura looked at him, confussed.

"But why?"

"Because Hinata and her family will take crap for us seeing each other. We've managed to keep it a secret for a while now."

"Huh? But all you ever do is spar and train together."

"Soemtimes, we do train and spar. But most of the time, we've been seeing each other." Naruto said, sitting down on the bed next to Hinata.

"So, you've been hiding it? Oh, that is so romantic!"

"Sakura." Naruto said warningly.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Sakura said sheepishly.

"So, do we have your word you won't tell?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura gave him a small smile.

"You have my word. I won't say a word."

"_That doesn't stop me from writting them." _Her inner self thought smugly.

Naruto looked at her, thankful.

"Thanks, Sakura. We appreiciate it. Now, what can we do for you?" He asked as Hinata began nibbling on her cinnimon rolls.

"I just came to see how Hinata was. But I heard what you told her after she asked if you were mad."

"Oh." Damn gotta be more careful.

Naruto was just about to ask her how her training with her team was going when the door opened. Thankfully, Naruto was quick enough to get into the seat beside her bed as Sakura gave him a knowing grin. In the door stepped three people Naruto was glad to see. Haku, Zabuza and the Third. Naruto gave them a welcming smile as Sakura looked at the two new shinobi.

"I thought we would find you here, Naruto." The third said, smiling.

"Hai. Good call on that, Ojii-san. What can I do for you?"

"These two just wanted to see how you two were doing. And...Oh, Miss Haruno. How are you today?" He asked Sakura, kindly.

"I'm fine. Just seeing how Hinata was." She looked over at Naruto, "I hope no one finds out until your both ready. Though, I think you already are." She grinned as she left the room.

"I got a bad feeling all of a sudden." Naruto muttered as he looked over to Haku.

"Naruto-sama. It is a pleasure to see you again. And it is even more pleasant to see that Hinata-sama is also well." Haku said.

Naruto detected a hint of sadness in her voice as she greeted Hinata.

"Yeah. Good to see a gutsy kid like you is alright. I mean, even I was shocked when you tore into those thugs like that. It even scared _me_." Zabuza said.

Naruto nodded grimly as the Third stepped over to him.

"Naruto. I want to speak with you when you get the chance. It's about that fight of your's."

Naruto nodded and turned to Hinata.

"I'll see you in a bit, Hina-chan."

"I'll be waiting." She said softly as he turned and followed the Third out the door, along with Zabuza and Haku.

xxxxx

"What do you want, Sakura?" Ino asked as an excited Sakura beamed at her.

After they had both lost at getting on Sasuke's team, they had become good friends again.

"Oh, I know something that you don't. And it's about a certain pair of shinobi."

"Just spit it out, girl. Your getting me anxious." Ino said, smiling.

"Well, I promised not to say anything, but I never promised not to write anything. But you have to promise to tell or write no one what I'm about to inform you."

Ino nodded her head, agreeing. There was always drawing. And she was a pretty good artist.

"Sure. What is it?" Ino asked.

Sakura grinned as she began to scribble on a piece of paper at a blinding speed. She could barely contain herself as she handed the note to Ino. The blonde read it, with her eyes going wide and her jaw dropping as she finished. Ino looked at Sakura.

"No. Way. You better not be joking."

Sakura shook her head.

"Nope. I heard it myself. And from the soruce. They've been hiding it because the villagers will get angry at both of them and Hinata's family."

"That's so romantic. It's like Romeo and Juliet. Hopefully it doesn't end the same way." (Hmm...I wonder...would you guys hate me if it does? I've never doen a story like that yet)

"I know! Their doing something everyone in the village would forbid becasue it's Naruto, and their getting away with it."

"I wonder if Hinata finally told him." Ino mused.

"Who cares?! We got our own soap opera here in the village!"

"Your right. I'll talk to you later Sakura."

"Kay. Later Ino."

xxxxx

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office as the older man looked at him over folded hands.

"Naruto. I want to know what's going on. This is the second time you've become almost demonic. Are you truly Naruto?"

Naruto sighed.

"Yes, Ojii-san, it's the true me. And I'll explain it simply. Kyuubi and I have fused. I have his powers and abilities, but I'm still the dominant personality."

The Third looked at him momentairly.

"I see. So, your a hanyou now. Well, that does explain a few things. Your free to go, but I want to know if you start to feel anything out of the ordinary."

"Well, when you say that, I have been feeling a slight burining sensation in my eyes in the mornings, but it's usually only for a few seconds."

"Did you say your eyes?"

"Hai. I did."

"Naruto, do you know that you have a bloodlimit? In fact, if what I have learned in genetics is reliabe, you are the first one ever to have this one."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Well, you see. Your father, while he was an orphan, only was because his father and mother were killed by the Uchiha."

"What?!" Naruto said angrily.

"It was because your grandmother was an Uchiha. Since she decided to take her husaband's name, they executed them, thinking that they hadn't had a child yet. I raised your father as my own son. When he activated his sharingan, I ordered him as his Hokage and as his adoptive father to not use it unless in battle. And only then, he was to make sure that his teammates never saw it. This was to prtect him. Only myself and Jiraiya know of this."

"Holly shit, I'm related to the Uchiha. My life offically sucks."

The Third frowned at him.

"You know, Minato said the same thing when I told him about his mother. Now, your mother had a very feared doujutsu. We do not know what it is called, only that it was very similar to the Byakugan. The only differance being that her's was not able to see chakra circulation. It was for scouting, able to see great distances."

Naruto looked at him, stunned.

"We're not sure how, but we believe both of these bloodlimits have fused to create one powerful one. But, since it is the first, we have no idea what it will be like."

"I see. Well, I guess I can't tell anyone, can I?"

"Not unless you want to have the council down your throat to practice poligamy."

"I'm good. The last thing I need is to have two women in my life. I only need one."

The Third Chuckled.

"Yes. Women. We can not live with them, yet we can not live without them. A perfect contradiction."

"Amen to that, Ojii-san. Amen to that."

xxxxx

Naruto was walking down the street when he noticed he was getting more glares than usual. He caught bits of "How dare he think he should have that" or "He has some nerve". It was all making him worry as he approached the Ramen stand. He entered and came face to face with Shikamaru, Choji, and an extremly angry Kiba.

"Uh...guys? What's going on?"

"What's going on with you and Hinata?" Shikamaru questioned back.

Naruto became angry at Sakura, but didn't let it show.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's with the two of you seeing each other?" Shikamaru presisted.

"Guys, does it really mattter if we're dating or not?"

"Yeah. It does." Kiba shot angerly.

"Kiba. Calm yourself. You should be happy for Hinata." Choji scolded him.

"No. I won't. I was there first. I should be the one dating her. Not him." Kiba shouted at Choji.

"Kiba. Calm yourself. You were only her friend. Wait, Naruto hasn't denied or admitted to it. Naruto?" Shikamaru said, looking for him.

The blonde was nowhere to be found.

xxxxx

Sakura was cutting thgrough the park on her way home when she saw Naruto leaning against a park tree by the exit. She wondered why he looked angry as she approached.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"You broke your promise. You informed Ino, using a loophole that you knew was automatically closed. Now, I have to explain to Hinata why we can't hangout as much anymore because you couldn't keep it quiet. So, thank's Sakura. You've made our lives hell." Naruto turned to leave before looking over his shoulder, "Oh, and don't come near me or try to speak to me for quite awhile."

Sakura stood rooted to the spot, feeling foolish and ashamed. She'd just alienated the only boy who had shown her any kind of true affection. Sakura ran home that night, crying at her own selfish desire to out do Ino.

xxxxx

Hinata lay proped up on her pillows as Naruto entered the room, looking sad.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

He sighed as he sat down besode her, taking her hand.

"Hina-chan. We have to slow down our relationship even more."

She looked at him surprised.

"Why?"

"Because Sakura couldn't keep her big mouth shut. She decided to inform Ino by writting, thinking it was a loophole. And of cousre, Ino drew it and showed everyone she knew. Eventually, it got through the whole village. To keep you safe, I had Shikamaru go around and tell everyone it's not true. We have to limit our time togther at least for a few months."

Hinata looked close to tears as she hugged him.

"But I don't want to. I want everyone to know! I don't care what they do to me. I want to be with you."

Naruto wrapped his own arms around her.

"I know you do, angel. But the thing is, I don't want you getting hurt because of me. It'll only be for a few months."

She gave him a hard look.

"No. I want everyone to know. I can protect myself now."

Naruto sighed.

"I'll make you a deal. At sensei's wedding, I'll tell everyone. And I have a feeling it'll be soon."

Hinata looked at him skeptically.

"You promise?"

"Of course. Now, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow at the Team practice. At least sensei will let us hang out together."

xxxxx

Naruto walked down the street, miserable. He and Hinata had played it off that they weren't dating. She had even agred to see Kiba so that their cover was convicing. And now, he had to listen to Kiba brag about his every date with Hinata. Naruto put on a fake smile and wished him well, while on the inside, it was killing him. So, today he was walking silently through the streets, getting the normal glares as he made his way absent mindedly to the team training grounds. It took him a second to realize that he was being followed. He kept walking for a few blocks before truning around.

"Who the hell are you? And that disguse sucks!"

"Your good boss!" A vocie sounded before the box exploded in multi coloerd flashes, revealing three children on coughing on the ground. Naruto scowled. He had a feeling it was Konohamaru.

"Ugh. Why do you guys follow me around?" He asked them

"Because you promised to play ninja with us!" Konohamaru said.

"Sorry guys, I'm a bit down today. I'll play some other time." Naruto said as he turned and started to walk away.

Konohamaru and his friends followed Naruto as he continued to the training grounds.

"What's got you down, boss?" Konohamaru asked.

"Eh, just some minor problems, nothing too serious." He said as they entered the alleyway near the Hokage tower.

He looked up and stopped as he came face to face with a boy with a black hood and make up on and a blonde girl with a large fan on her back. The boy glared at Nartuo.

"Watch where your going, shrimp."

Naruto glared right back.

"Oh yeah? Well, this 'shrimp' could wipe the floor with you. So, what the hell are you doing here in my village? As far as I know, a foreign shinobi must have reason for entering another village."

The blonde girl gave him a small smile as the boy pulled out a paper.

"We do. The Chunin exams. Now move, punk."

"Alright doll man, you can go. But don't threaten another leaf shinobi. Your kinda out numbered here."

"Temari, I'm going to kil them. Now." He said, pulling the object off his back.

"Your not going to use Crow?!" She asked in shook.

Just what 'Crow' was didn't matter. Naruto felt another presance and qucikly threw a kunai into the tree at the feet of a boy with red hair, dark rings around his eyes, and love tattooed onto his forehead.

"It's rude not to introduce yourself." Naruto said.

Everyone looked up at the tree and fear crossed the two sand ninja's faces.

"H-hey Gaara." Kunkorro said nervously.

"Kunkuro. You are an embarassment to our village. Behave yourself, or I will kill you."

The one called Gaara appeared in front of them in a swirl of sand.

"I believe this is yours." He said, handing him the thrown kunai. Naruto took it and felt a familar chakra.

"I'll repeat myself for you three. While your here, your expected to follow our laws. I'll be leaving now. Oh, and before I forget. Which one have you got? From it's power, I'd say it's close to a one. Right?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder.

"What is your name?"

"Give me yours first."

"Gaara of the desert."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Now. I must be going."

The three sand ninja watched as the leaf shinobi left.

"That boy is amazing." Temari said dreamily.

"Dont get any ideas. He's the enemy." Kunkuro told her, placing the object back on his back.

Gaara didn't say anything as he turned and left.

_Who are you, Naruto Uzumaki?_

xxxxx

Naruto was listening to Konohamaru say how cool he was about dealing with the sand shinobi when he felt a presance behind him followed by a scream.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi screamed as a masked Nin carried her away.

"Moegi! Boss! We have to save her!" Konohamaru said panicing.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Naruto said, lepaing after the nin.

Naruto had never really ever figured out who this guy was and wanted to know this time. He poured on the speed and caught up to the man with ease.

"You gonna put her down and come with me? Or are we gonna have to fight?" He asked the man casually.

"Heh. Your a cocky punk, I'll give you that."

"Thank you. Now. Lets settle this like true shinobi." Naruto said plesantly as he punched the nin.

"Argh!" The man said as he was hurled away.

Naruto caught Moegi before she hit the ground.

"Get out of here, quickly. I'll take care of him." He said, facing the nin as he stood shakily to his feet.

The girl nodded and ran off in the direction of the village. The man faced Naruto with an angry glare.

"Little brat. I'll gut you for that!" He said as he pulled a kunai.

"Really? Why don't I introduce you to a friend of mine?" Naruto asked, flashing thru hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" He shouted, slamming his hand on the ground.

A bang procedded the apperance of nine foxes of variuos size. One was orange with a scar down it's left eye, one was pink, about the size of Pukken. A thrid and fourth were blonde and were each the size of bull. The Fifth as Raven colored and sat majestically, the size of a white tiger. The sixth was red with a black stripe down his back, about the size of a normal fox. The seventh was purple and was the size of a horse with the eigth the size of a man with black fur. The final fox was blue and went to Naruto's waist. The Nin looked at the foxes with amazement.

"I've never herad of a fox pack summon."

"Yeah. I know." Naruto said as the foxes bared their fangs at the man. "Now tell me. Why are you here?"

"To test you."

"Well, your about to see how good I am. Lets get him, guys!" Naruto started foreward but noticed that the foxes didn't move.

The large one looked at him with a glare.

"And why should we follow you?"

Naruto sighed and allowed his hanyou form to take on. He looked back at the fox.

"Because I am the new fox lord. Follow me, and I promise you honor. Protect my kin, and I promise you glory. Protect my village, and I promise you peace. Do you agree to the terms?"

The Big fox walked over to him and stopped in front of him.

"For written in blood, it shall be." It said as a blank scroll appeared.

Naruto took the scroll and opened it. Behind him, the man was being restrained by the foxes so he couldn't run or attack. Naruto knicked his finger and began to write on the scroll everything he said to them. He looked at the first bracket and paused. The fox saw this.

"For the contract to be everlasting, you must sign it."

Naruto nodded and signed his name on the scroll, watching as it began to glow. After a few seconds, the scroll rolled up and vanished in the blink of an eye. The large fox nodded his head.

"And so begins our service to the Uzumaki clan. Now, let us begin!" The fox roared, leaping at the man.

xxxxx

Kakashi stood on the roof, waiting for Iruka to arrive. The man appeared close to midnight, looking worse for wear. Kakashi gave him a look that said, 'I told you so'.

"You were right. Their ready." Iruka said walking over to him.

Kakashi nodded and shut his book.

"What happened to you?"

"The Uzumaki pack.(Hope you don't mind me barrowing the name. And you know who you are)" Iruka winced as he lightly touched his shoulder.

Kakashi looked at him confussed.

"The what?"

"Naruto's new summon. Their all foxes. Probably stronger than your dog pack." Iruka said, leaping towards the hospital.

Kakashi stood in silence as he took this information in.

xxxxx

Naruto entered the training ground the next day, smiling to himself. He had been up half the night finalizing the contract with his new summons.

(Flashback)

"Lord Uzumaki. I and my pack will be at the service of your clan. But be warned: Any sign of disrespect, and we will sever the contract."

"I understand. But I want to adjust the scroll's agreement. I want others who are either trusted by me and my family, or those joining the family from outside to be able to sign and summon you."

"Agreeable, but friends will only summon one of us, and new members to your clan will be able to summon four."

"Six."

"Five."

"Deal. Now, about the requirements of summoning you guys. Does it have to be blood?"

"Hai."

"Oh. Any way around it?"

"No."

"Can't you juts-"

"No."

"Aw, your no fun."

"No."

"Is 'no' all you say?"

"No."

(End Flashback)

So, he was walking to the traing grounds and sat down next to his teammates as they waited for Kakashi to arrive.

xxxxx

"Oh, hello you three."

"Where were you?" Naruto asked, aleady knowing the answer.

"Well I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said, smiling.

"What the hell does that mean any way?" Naruto asked, irritated.

Kakashi had never told him what it had meant.

"I'm not going to answer that question. Instead, I want to inform you that I have nominated you three for the Chunin Exams."

He handed them each a slip of paper.

"You must each fill these out and present them at room 301 at eight in the morning next monday. The adress is on the papers. Now, that is all I have, you can go home and tell you parents the wonderful news." He left in another swirl of leaves.

xxxxx

(Time Skip: Second half of the Chunin Exams. Fights were the exact same as the manga and anime)

Naruto sat beside Hinata's bed, praying that she woke up. It had been over two weeks since her match with Neji, and he remembered it like it was yesterday...

(Flash Back)

Naruto watched in horror as Hinata was struck in her heart by Neji's Jyuken. Naruto wanted the match to end, for the referee to call it, but he didn't. He had to watch as Neji taunted her, mocked her as he drew out her defeat.

"It was your destiny to lose. You were chosen to lose to me. You will never be able to change yourself or fight destiny."

"No. It is you who are fighting destiny. You blame me for the problems that I have nothing to do with. You are short sighted, cousin."

Neji lost it. He roared in rage and charged, intending to land a killing blow, when he was surrounded by Leaf Jonin. He saw Naruto holding Hinata in a sitting position as she looked up to him. Neji could see tears on the blonde's face.

"Hinata. I'm sorry. I should have moved sooner." He whispered.

"No. You did the right thing. Don't worry about me. I have too much to live for to die." She said, smiling.

The medics arrived and took the girl to the hospital. Naruto heard the medics as they left. It almost broke his heart.

"My god. Her heart beat is eratic." One of them said.

"We have to get her to the hospital if she's to have any chance of survival." The other said as the rushed off of the floor.

Naruto slowly turned to the now unrestrained Neji. He ran his fingers through Hinata's blood that was on the ground and thrusted his fist at Neji, blood dripping off.

"On her blood, I vow to win. But know this. Her fate is your's. If she dies, so do you."

(End Flashback)

Naruto sighed as he stood up. He had weasled his way out of training by showing Jiraiya that he could summon Gamabunta with no problem. That was three days ago, and Naruto didn't like how that day had gone...

(Flash Back)

Naruto was sweating profusely. He had just managed to summon the chief toad, Gamabunta. Of course, the old toad hadn't believed that he had summoned him, so Naruto had bet him that if he could stay on top of his head for a whole day, than Gamabunta would recognize him as his summoner. Gamabunta replied by leaping a hundred feet in the air. And now, the sun was close to setting and Gamabunta was getting desperate. Jiriya had long since dissappeared. Something about research.

"Hey, runt. What's your name?"

Naruto didn't losen his grip. He smirked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki, please forgive me for your death!"

Gamabunta had one final chance. He sent his chakra to his legs and propelled himself five hundred feet into the air, landing with enough force to create a crater. Naruto lost his grip and began to slid off when Gamabunta stopped him.

"Alright, kid. I hate to say this, but you won the bet. Now, let's get you home."

(End Flash Back)

Naruto had spent every day next to Hinat's bedside, unwilling to leave. Today, he would have to leave so he could get some clean clothes and some food in him. So, regretfully, he left the hospital and headed home. He was almost there when a sudden blinding pain in his eyes forced him on all fours, gasping for breath. The pain was intense. He shut his eyes tightly, willing it to go away as he began panting. As soon as it struck, it throbbed away. He kept his eyes shut and wipped the sweat off of his brow. He shakily got to his feet and opened his eyes. He felt dizzy so he blinked a few times until it had almost passed. He rubbed his eyes and headed off to the Hokage, hoping the oldman could tell him what was wrong.

xxxxx

Haku was walking peacfully through the village, admiring the sights as she continued shopping. She was just exiting a grocery store when she came face to face with a green spandex clad shinobi. The boy gave her a dazzling smile as she took a step back to better see who it was.

"Ah, Haku-chan. A pleasure to see you again."

"Oh, hello Lee-kun. How are you today?"

"Well, I would be better if I was allowed to train. But my body is still in a weakened condition." He said sadly.

Haku gave him a wam smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will get better."

"Thank you, Haku-chan. I'll let you continue." He said, starting forward on his crutches.

"Umm...Lee? Would you like to walk with me? I don't know my way around the village completely." She said, blushing slightly.

Lee looked at her, stuned for a moment before smiling.

"I'd be honored to." He said falling into step beside her.

xxxxx

Sakura was sitting on her roof, looking sarrowfully at the village. She had ruined her friendship with Naruto and it still hurt. She had never ment for it to get around. She just wanted to impress Ino for once. But now, she didn't even want to speak to her. Both girls were ashamed of what they had done. But they hadn't approached either Naruto or Hinata because both had made it clear they wanted nothing to do with either of them. So, here she sat, one month after she had ruined her friendship, wondering what else could go wrong.

"Kami. Please. Let Naruto and Hinata allow me to apologize." She whispered.

"You think an apology will be enough? After the damage you caused?" A cold voice said behind her.

She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Hello Sasuke." She said softly.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, standing against the chimney.

"No. I know it won't be. But it would be a start." She said.

Sasuke sighed. He knew what he had to do. He walked over and dropped down next to Sakura as she hugged her legs, her chin resting on her knees.

"Sakura, what you did is the worst thing any friend could do. You betrayed their trust, all so you could feel important because you knew something Ino didn't. According to what Kakashi sensei has told us, to Naruto, your worse than trash. 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash, worthy of niether pitty or mercy. But those who betrey their friends are worse than trash. They don't deserve the breath they draw, for they have betreyed something sacrid.' Kakashi sensei told us that."

Sakura sniffed as she held back tears. Man, she had really messed up. Sasuke felt that he had to comfort her, so he did the one thing he would never have normally done just a year ago: He put an arm around Sakura and pulled her close as she began to sob.

"I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't think Ino would tell anyone. She promised she wouldn't."

"Like you promised you wouldn't tell? Sakura, that was stupid to think you could trust Ino with that kind of information."

"I know. I know. I don't know why I did that." She sobbed.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He just held her as she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

xxxxx

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office as the oldman smiled at him.

"Well, Naruto. What can I do for you?"

"Ojii-san, something weird happened. I was walking home tonight when my eyes started hurting really bad. It was only for ten seconds or so, but it hurt to the point that I had to shut my eyes."

The Third looked at him, seriously.

"Naruto. I want you to gather chakra in your eyes."

"Nani?"

"Just do it."

Naurto nodded and gathered hsi chakra. He felt the burning again, but it was just a prickle now. He watched as the Third's face went shocked before he grinned.

"Well, congratulations. You have activated your bloodlimit. Now, it needs a name..." The Third said as he began to rummage around for teh proper paper work.

"Ojii-san? What does it look like?"

"I'll show you." The Third said, handing him a mirror.

Naruto looked in it and saw that his eyes were extremely odd looking. His pupils had streched out, gaining three arms that extended to the edge of his iris. His eyes were now purple and as he watched the eye began to change color back to his normal blue. He looked at the Third.

"How do I shut it off?"

"Just draw the chakra back." He said simply.

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. After a few seconds, he looked back in the mirror to see his eyes had returned to normal.

"So, what do you want to name it?"

Naruto thought hard. He waned a good name for it. It took him a moment to decide on one.

"Rozengan." He said.

"You sure?"

"Hai."

The Third nodded.

"Very well, Naruto you may go. But be warned. The council may find out about your blood limit even though I've classified it as an S class secret. So, be prepared." The Third warned him.

xxxxx

Hinata slowly woke, opening her eyes slowly. She felt sore and weak. It took her a moment to remeber what had happened. Her match with Neji. Her worst defeat. She felt tears well up at the memory that her cousin had tried to kill her. She looked aorund the room and saw Naruto fast asleep in the chair beside her bed. She simply watched him as he slept, afraid that if she looked away, he'd be gone. So, she sat there like that for over an hour before he slowly woke. He strecthed and looked over at her and smiled.

"Well, hello. I see your up." He stood up and walked over to her bed.

"Hai. How long have I been out?"

"Three weeks. The second half of the Chunin exams are coming up next week."

Hinata nodded her head sadly. Naruto saw this and looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him.

"You probably haven't trained very much have you?"

"No need to. I got plenty of tricks up my sleave that Neji has yet to see, including a jutsu that will turely freak him out." He said, smiling.

The Jutsu in question: A modified version of his Sexy Jutsu. He'd savor Neji's defeat this time. Hinata looked at him in awe.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And, I have somethings I need to tell you." He said seriuosly.

"What are they?"

Naruto sighed and sat on the edges of her bed.

"Hinata. Did you know that I'm related to the Uchiha?"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"I know. That was my first response. Appaerently, my father was the son of an Uchiha and a Namikaze. Both of my grandparents were executed because they refused to force the Uchiha name on their son. So, the Third rasied my father."

"Does this mean you have the Sharingan?" She asked, still shocked that he was related to an almost extinct clan.

"No. I have something better. I also found out that my mother and my father had a bloodlimit. But both of their limits have fused in me. It's called the Rozengan."

"So, you have a bloodlimit? What does it do?"

"We're not sure. All we know is that it is a fusion of the Sharingan and my mothers scouting bloodlimit."

"Scouting bloodlimit?"

"It allowed her to see great distances in all directions."

"Like the Byakugan?"

"Yeah, but it can't see the chakra system as clearly."

Hinata sat in silence, takling all of this in.

"But, what were your parents names?"

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Better known as The Fourth Hokage and the Red Death."

If anything in the conversation could have caused Hinata to faint, it was this news. One moment, she was looking at Naruto with shock, the next, she was passed out on her hospital bed.

"Well, that went better than expected." Naruto said happily.

xxxxx

Darkness. This was what he saw as he waited for a certain someone. Things had been twisted recently, and he, being immortal, was able to retain a sense of what should be. He placed a hand on his orange mack and removed it, placing it on the table beside him. The man pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as he tried to make sense of this strange feeling he was getting.

"Tired, Lord Uchiha?" A voice spoke out.

The man lowered his hand and looked over to the man in bright blue robes with a long silver hair and a long silver beard.

"Now is not the time for honorifics, Sentinal. Something has toyed with the time line. Things are not how they should be."

The Sentinals, beings of extrodinary power, moniter the timelines, making sure nothing interferes with the way things should play out. The Sentinal nodded.

"Yes. The timelines have been distorted. A series of resets have been triggered, causing a weakening of the delicate thread of time."

The man rose to his feet and looked at teh man calmly.

"What is the cause?"

The Sentinal didn't hesitate.

"Your organization's weapon. When it was activated, it tore a hole in the space time continum. But one being was pulled into the tear."

"Who?"

"The Container of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto Uzumaki."

"The chosen child?" The man queried.

"The same. He now must save the world, or help speed up it's destruction."

"But, how does he do that?"

The Sentinal shook his head.

"Alas, I cannot say. Just know this, pray he loses no one preciouis to him, for if he does, he will unleash the full power of the demon king he now is. If that happens, he will destroy the world."

xxxxx

Naruto flexed his hands as he walked to the Stadium, ready for his match.

"I can do this." He said softly to himself.

He didn't even notice that he had walked right to his teams training grounds. Looking around, he saw that it looked the same it had when they had first became a team. He sighed. He had been unable to prevent Orochimaru from marking Sasuke. He had moved to late to stop him, but he was able to hurt the Snake Sannin badly enough to force his retreat. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed a certain konouchi standing by one of teh posts.

"Naruto?" A soft voice spoke out.

Naruto looked over and saw Hinata leaning against one of the posts. He gave her a smile.

"Hey, Hina-chan. You feeling okay?"

"Hai." She said softly.

Naruto walked over and gave her a gentle hug.

"I miss you." She whispered.

"I know. Just hold on. We'll be able to be together soon enough. How are things with Kiba?" He asked her, breaking away from her.

"Akward. I keep pushing off the first kiss of the relationship, but he keeps trying to get one." She told him.

"The bastard. Hinata. You can always dump him, saying he was just too pushy. Everyone will buy it."

"But what about our cover?"

"It will hold. Even if your not dating him."

Hinata nodded her head when she actiavted her byakugan. She gasped.

"Naruto! You'd better get out of here. Kiba's coming!" She said, trying to push him in the direction of the stadium.

"Okay! Okay! I'm off. We'll talk later!" He called over his shoulder as he ran off into the distance.

Hinata placed her hands on the post, sighing when Kiba arrived. He cocked his head to the side.

"Something wrong, hime?"

"No. N-n-nothing."

xxxxx

Naruto walked out to the center of the arena. He saw everyone there except Sasuke.

"Heh. The Teme didn't show. Probably didn't want to face me." Naruto said as he stepped into his place.

"Hey, Naruto." Shikamaru walked over.

"Hey, Shika."

Before they could exchange any more plesantries, a man that looked like Hayate stepped forward. Naruto assumed that the other guy had been hospitalized. He had no idea that he was one of the first casualties of the coming battle.

"Alright. The third round will now comence. This will be held like a tornament. Now, the rules. Even if you lose your match, you still have a chance to become a chunin if your match shows that you have the abilities we are looking for. Even if you fight one match, you can still make the cut. Now. The first match will commence immidiatly. Everyone but Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga will wait up there for your match." He said, pointing to a balcony.

The genin nodded and they all left to the waiting area as Naruto and Neji faced each other. Neji smirked at Naruto as He glared at him.

"So, loser. Anything you wanna say?"

"Yeah. Something I heard from a friend of mine. 'If you lack Heaven, seek wisdom, be prepared.' I hope you prepareed yourself, because I know I have. So, I have both Heaven and Earth. This match has been decided already."

"Yes. Fate has chosen you to be defeated." Neji said confidently.

"You can take your pre determined fate and shove it up you ass. I make my own fate."

"If you two are ready, you may begin."

"Prepare yourself Neji. You won't walk away from this."

The first match of the third part of the Chunin exams has started.

xxxxx

Naruto stood ready. He knew how he was going to win, but it would be very tricky. Pulling a kunai he threw it at Neji, but it went wide, missing him. Naruto moved to his left, removing Neji's attention from the kunai. It would come in handy later. Naruto summoned five clones and they attacked, leaving Naruto hanging back, creating a few more clones. Neji was impressed that this kid knew such a high level jutsu and was trying to figure out which was the real one when he found him. Neji smirked as he sprinted through the cloud of Naruto's and charged straight at the one standing back. Neji charged his hand in chakra and slammed it against his chest. He was rewarded by blood coughed up by Naruto and his clones dissappearing.

"A very good move. However, even if I could not tell who was the real one by the chakra flow, I figure that the real one would be further away from the clones attacking, in fear of his tenkesu getting hit. So, you lose."

"No. You only got a clone." Naruto grinned before dissappearing.

"What?" Neji said wipping around.

He saw Naruto looking at him with strange eyes.

"What is wrong with your eyes?" He asked curiously.

"These? Their called the Rozengan. Their my blood limit. It's a fusion of two of the most powerful eye techniques in the village. I can copy an opponents moves and see great distances in all directions." Naruto smirked at Neji at this point, "They also allow me to see into your mind. And I see a secret that you don't want to get out. Forfiet and I'll keep it a secret."

Neji only smirked.

"Sorry. But you won't be talking. Your in my range." He dropped down into the gentle fist fighting stance.

"Wha?"

In the stands, Hinata gasped.

"He can't!"

"Unfortunatly, he can. I don't know how, but he learned the most powerful attack in the Hyuuga arsenal. Naruto has lost." Hiashi said surprised at Neji's genius.

"No. Look at the kunai Naruto threw earlier." Hanabi said, byuakugan active.

Hiashi followed his daughter's example. He couldn't see it.

"I don't see it."

"Yes. Now, look under the ground." Hanabi said, smiling.

Hiashi did and smiled.

"That little prankster. Neji doesn't stand a chance."

Back in the center of the arene, Neji was calling out strikes.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms! Two strikes! Four strikes! Eight strikes! Sixteen strikes! Thirty-two strikes! Sixty-four strikes!"

On the last one, he hit Naruto with enough force to hurl him twenty meters away.

"You can no longer move. I have closed every major Tenketsu on your body. You can no longer gather chakra."

"I can't. But the original can." Naruto said before dissappearing a cloud of smoke.

"Then where-"

Neji looked down in time for a fist to shoot out of the ground, connecting with his jaw. Neji was sent airborn from the rising uppercut and tossed a good distance away. Naruto stood, smirking. Neji got up shakily. He had expended a tremendous amount of chakra, and had enough left for one more shot. Neji looked to the Proctor.

"I intend to kill him. If you want, call it now."

The procter gave Neji a cold look. The boy turned back to see a grinning Naruto.

"Gonna kill me? I guess I have to do this then. Neji, your gonna be so embarrassed." Naruto grinned, gathering Chakra, "**Sexy no Jutsu: Neji's Desire**!"

Neji watched in horror as Naruto dissappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a completely nude Tenten. A very loud, very angry "NANI?!" could be heard above the wolf whistles and the roars of approval from the men. Neji felt his nose bleed as his eyes buldged. Up in the stands, Hiashi watched, his eyebrow twitching, mouth shut tightly while Hinata looked completely shocked and angry at Naruto. How did he even know what Tenten looked like nude? She calmed down when she realized he had used his Rozengan to look into Neji's mind and probably got the image from there. Back at the battle Naruto/Tenten winked at him.

"Hey Neji? Want me to sharpen your weapon?" He asked seductivly.

Neji only stood rooted to the ground. Naruto dropped his henge and grinned.

"Bye bye, Ero-Neji."

"Huh?"

"Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi!" A voice shouted from behind him.

Neji felt a pair of fingers jam themselves up his...rear. His face went from fear to humiliation. Until he was shot up and away, hurling through the air. The third shook his head. Naruto had been hanging around Kakashi too much. Naruto dissappeared and reappeared in front and above Neji. He held out his hand and began gathering chakra.

"I'm not done with you yet. Remember. I told you you won't be walkiing away from this."

Neji watched as a ball of pure Chakra formed in his hand, highly concertrated. Haiashi stood up quickly.

"That's...it can't be. Where'd he learn that?" He asked, astonded.

Across the arena sat a man with white hair, on a toad. Jiriya watched, mouth agape.

"How'd he ever learn that?" He mused with a bit of pride at his new pupil.

Up in the Kage seating, the Thrid was on his feet, grasping the railing for support.

"There is no way for him to know that attack. But then...how?"

The Kazekage, Orochimaru in disguse watched in fasination. The Kyuubi brat had learned the fourth's most powerful jutsu...

"**RASENGAN**!" Naruto shouted, slaming the ball into Neji's gut.

The other boy screamed in pain as the ball of chakra shred his skin. Naruto, not wanting to kill, only put enough energy into it to cause Neji extreme pain. Neji was sent spinning to the ground, slaming into it with enough force to create a small crater. Naruto altered his tragectory and landed on the wall. Propelling himself, he flew straight at Neji as the boy got up, left arm bent at an akward angle. Naruto flipped and had him traveling feet first at Neji. His foot conected with Neji's shin, causing it to break. Narto flipped away and stopped. The proctor stepped foreward.

"Neji Hyuuga is unable to continue. The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

Neji looked at Naruto.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He asked through gritte teeth.

"Because you didn't kill Hinata. If you had, I would have used that move to full power. What I hit you with was only a fraction of it's true power."

Hiashi lept down and carried Neji to the medical tent, nodding at Naruto. As they passed, he heard Hiashi speak to Neji.

"We need to talk, Neji." He said as they dissappeared behind the doors.

The crowd was silent as Naruto walked to the stands. They were shocked that a nobody had learned a very devesating jutsu. The Third smiled as he sat back on his chair. He had a feeling Naruto would be making Chunin, and with the fact that he knew one of the Fourth's jutsu, he saw him becoming a legendary shinobi. He waited for the next match to continue, when an ANBU appeared beside him. The third nodded and dissmissed the ANBU. He stood up and walked to the railing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I know that you have been looking foreward to the next match. I am a fraid I must move the match to a later time. It will be instead the last match of the first round. Now, Match 3 will comence." He turned and sat back down. he glanced at the Kazekage.

"I'm sorry for the delay. I know you were looking foreward to your son's match." He said kindly.

"I can wait. Hopefully, it will be as enjoyable as this first match. Wasn't that move he used one of the Fourth's jutsu? Come to think of it, the boy does look an aweful lot like Minato. Is he his son?"

The third looked at him sternly.

"Naruto's heritage is an S-ranked secret. I cannot confirm if you are correct or not."

The Kazekage nodded and turned back to the arena. the procter sighed and looked up to the waiting area.

"Will the two for match three, Shino Aburame and Kankuro, please step forward."

Shino calmly dropped down and walked to the middle of the arena. Kankuro was in angry thought.

_"Damn it! I don't want to unveil my style to them yet. I wasn't even supposed to fight. Only one thing I can do."_

"Hey. I forfiet."

Shino raised and eyebrow as the Proctor turned back to the crowd.

"Winner by Forfieture, Shino Aburame."

Shino vanished in a swirl of bugs and appeared back in the stands, getting a pat on the back from Naruto.

"Next entrants, Shikamaru Nara and Temari."

"Ugh. I have to fight a girl again. How troulbesome. I wish that Dosu guy had showed." He muttered.

"Go get her, Shikamru!" Naruto said pushing him over the railing. Shikamaru hit the ground and glared back up at Naruto.

"You baka! They have stairs for a reason!" He shouted standing up.

He brushed some dirt off his clothes and walked to the proctor. Temari landed much more gracfully on the ground than Shikamaru. She smiled up at Naruto before turning to face Shikamaru.

"When you to are ready, you can begin."

Shikamaru formed a hand seal.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu!"

Temari lept back evading his shadow until it reached it's limit.

"Heh. Seems you have a limit."

She used her fan and drew a line.

"As long as I stay here you can't touch me." She said swining her fan. Shikamaru was blasted back into the wall. He grinned as he made the seal agin.

"Tch. Don't you-" She didn't finish.

She lept back as the shadow crossed her previous line. Again, it stopped just out of reach.

"Ah. you use the shadow of the wall to increase your distance. Not bad."

She swung her fan again as he dived behind the trees in the arena. They stayed standing where they were for over a half hour. Then he struck.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu!"

His shadow shot out again, this time almost connecting. She jumped back.

"You waited for the shadow of the wall got bigger. You-"

"Temari! Look out!" Kankuro shouted out.

She saw another shadow floating down. Looking as she lept away, she saw a kunai with a shirt floating down.

As she landed, his shadow retreated.

"Sorry kid you-Ugh!"

She felt herself go ridged and started to walk forward. Looking over, she saw him walking out too. He stopped by the proctor, and she did also.

"How?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Easy." He turned his head so she could see.

Coming out of the hole Naruto had made, was his shadow. Shikamaru smirked as he rasied his hand.

"I forfiet."

"What?" Temari asked, confused.

"I only have enough chakra to hold you in the jutsu for a few more seconds. Sure, I know about two hundred different ways to defeat you, but it would be too troublesome."

He lowered his arm as his shadow released from her's and walked back up to the waiting area.

"Winner. Temari."

The girl gathered her fan and lept back up to the wiating area. Shikamaru met Naruto by the stairs. The blonde grinned at him.

"Nicely played buddy." He said as Shikamaru stopped in front of him.

"Thanks. Now we just have to wait for Sasuke's match before we find out who we fight in the next round."

No sooner than he spoke than two figures appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Speak of the Teme." Naruto grinned, pointing at one of the figures.

Sasuke looked at him and smirked.

"Sorry we're late. We had a few things to take care of."

"Eh, don't worry, Kakashi. His match was just about to start."

"Oh. Good. I'll leave you while I go speak with the Third."

Kakashi vanished as the Proctor faced the crowd. Sasuke walked over to Naruto as his match was announced.

"You win your match?" He asked Naruto.

"Yup. So did Shino. Shika forfieted after humiliating the sand girl. So far, It's Leaf, Leaf, Sand. You win yours, and it will be mostly leaf. And if you don't, oh well."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto and Shikamaru walked back up the steps. They made it to the top when they saw Gaara slaughter three men as he passed. Naruto smirked at him as Shikamaru just kept walking.

"So. How many tails?" Naruto asked as the boy stopped next to him. Both just stared in front of them.

"One. You?"

"Nine. Good luck in your match." Naruto said walking away.

Gaara didn't know why, but he felt a tiny bit of fear at the blonde. But, he pushed it aside and walked out to face his opponent. The crowd roared with applause as the final match of the first round was about to begin. They didn't know that a Sand/Sound invasion was only minutes away.

xxxxx

Sasuke dodged to his right as Gaara sent another wave of sand shiriken at him. He smirked as he jumped back onto the wall. Looking up to Naruto, he grinned. The blonde sent him a puzzled look as Sasuke removed the wieght seals he had placed on himself. He felt light as a feather. Naruto knew something big was about to happen and didn't want to miss it. He activated his Rozengan and watched as Sasuke made four hand seals in rapid succession. A ball of crackling electricity formed in his hand, sounding like thousands of birds. Naruto heard him cry out Chidori before he took off down the wall, leainving a crack that followed him all the way to the ground. Naruto knew he was as fast as Lee was with his weights. And it only made Naruto that much more willing to fight him. Gaara had since created a ball of sand, with himself in the middle. Sasuke came in fast and plunged his hand into the sand. A peircing scream could be heard. Naruto felt a sudden flar as Kakashi landed next to him.

"Naruto. The hokage would like to speak with you." Kakashu said, looking over at Sasuke's current position.

Naruto nodded and lept away as Sasuke jumped back away from the now sand spikes poking out, trying to shiscabob him. Naruto landed next to the Hokage.

"Ah, Naruto. I hope you are well." The third said, smiling at him.

Naruto grinned.

"Yup. I'm gonna ace this test." he said, hands in his pocket.

"That was an impressive jutsu you used. I have not seen it used since your Fourth Hokage was alive." The Kazekage said.

"Um, Hokage-sama. Can I speak with you in private?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage knew something was wrong from the way Naruto addressed him. The Third nodded and stood up.

"Please excuse me, Lord Kazekage."

The Kazekage nodded and went back to watching the fight. The Third and Naruto stepped out of earshot when the Third turned to the blonde.

"What is wrong, Naruto? You've never called me Hoakge-sama unless something important needed to be said."

"That isn't the Kazekage. It's that Orochimaru guy. I've met him once and got a scent of Snakes from him. From the scent and the chakra, it is the same as when I fought him in the forest."

The Third looked at Naruto seriously.

"Are you sure? Could you be mistaken?"

"No."

"I believe you. Get back to your seat. If he is here, we are about to come under attack." The Third turned to leave.

"No. I'll stay and help. If he does attack, the Anbu won't get here in time to lend support. Come on. According to Ero-senin, I'm at least low Jonin level. I can be of some help. And with my stamina and my chakra reserves, I'd be almost at the same level as you." Naruto said.

"Who's ero-senin?"

"Some pervert named Jiriya. He trained me."

"Okay. If Jiriya trusts you, so do I. Don't make a move until he unveils himself. In the mean time." He waved his hadn and a dog masked ANBU appeared.

"Have ANBU stationed at every gate. We're about to be attacked. Don't alert the enemy that we know." The Third told him.

"Hai." The ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves as Naruto and the Third walked back to the Kazekage. The Third gave him a polite smile as he sat down.

"Is everything well?" He asked the Third.

"Oh. Yes. Naruto was just asking me for some relationship advice. He is almost like a grandson to me." The third smiled.

"Well, congratulations, young man. I wish you well." The Kazekage said.

Naruto didn't respond, only went back to watching the match. Naruto watched as the ball began to crack and a horrendous sight emerged. Gaara had half his body turned into somekind of demon.

"Oldman. That's the One Tailed. Shukaku. Gaara is a container for a demon." Naruto said.

The Third looked at Gaara in horror.

"Your right. We have to-"

"No. He hasn't released the demon. He's just taking on it's apperance." Naruto told him.

Naruto looked in the stands and saw a werid glint. The people in the audiance were begining to fall unconsious.

"We're under attack!" Naruto shouted, turning to The Third.

The oldman was already removing his robes, revealing black body armor as he rounded on the Kazekage.

"Stop hiding Orochimaru. I know that's you."

The Kazekage stood up and removed his head cover and grinned, Orochimaru began to chuckle.

"Ku ku ku. How'd you know?"

"It's hard to forget the scent of snakes." Naruto growled, pulling a kunai and dropping into a fighting stance.

"Ah. Of course. Well, no matter. The village will fall. My men are already moving to strike at those in the stadium."

Naruto looked around and saw leaf shinobi battleing sound and sand nin's as Sasuke was thrown into a wall. The boy got up and launched an attack against Gaara.

"Hey oldman. Let's wipe the floor with this guy."

The Thrid and Naruto vanished in a blur of spped and appeared behind Orochimaru. The thrid aming high, Naruto coming fromn below. Orochimaru dodged and grinned.

"Well. Let's begin than shall we?"

Leaping up to the top of the building,Naruto and the Third followed. When they reached the roof, a barrier appeared around them.

"This is were you both die."

Orochimaru's evil laughter rang through the air as battle ensued through out the village. If the defenders fell, the village would be lost. This wasn't war. It was a battle for the right to exsist.

xxxxx

Naruto and the Hokage stood facing Orochimareu as the four sound nin's created a second barrier, blocking themselves from the combatants. The Thrid smirked.

"Heh. Looks like I can't escape as easily."

"You wouldn't anyway." The Snake Charmer said.

"Orochimaru, you die here." Naruto said.

"Let's begin then."

Orochimaru made a hand signs in quick sucession as the Third did also, creating a cloud of shiriken. The snake blocked them with two coffins appearing. The thrid one was destroyed by Naruto before it fully emerged. The two leaf nin, lept back and prepared to counter his coing attack. They watched as the coffins opened. Out stepped two beongs who had been dead for years. The first and Second Hokage. The second looked at the Third.

"It's been a long time, eh, Monkey?"

The first looked at him also.

"Ohhh...it's you. Hmmm...you've grown old, haven't you Sarutobi? Who is the boy? Your grandson?"

"No."

The Hokage let out a sad sigh.

"I would not have thought I would meet you two bothers again in a situation like this. It is regretable."

The Third looked to Naruto.

"This is going to be the biggest battle you've ever been in. Our opponents are the First and Second Hokage."

"Two kage level opponents and an S-rank Missing nin. This'll be fun." Naruto said grinning.

The Third faced his opponents.

"Please make your preperations to be defeated, Shodaime-sama. Nidaime-sama."

The Second looked back at Orochimaru.

"Edo Tensei, huh? This youngerster is the one who summoned us with the Taboo Arts. He's quite something."

"If that's so, than Sarutobi, I guess that means we would have to fight against you two."

Orochimaru was getting irritated.

"How about you leave off with the old folks chatter and get started why don't you?"

The First shook his head.

"No matter how much the world changes, there is always fighting."

They watched as Orochimaru slamed two kunai into both their heads and he began making seals. The two began to smoke and ashes feel around them. Naruto noticed that they looked more alive now than they did. After they had finished, the third looked to Naruto.

"You take the Second. I'll take the first. Use your most powerful jutsu. If I know Jiriya, you have a few tricks up your sleaves."

"Heh. You don't know the half off it." He said, activating his eyes.

They tensed and charged the two previous hokages. The Third slaped his hands together.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Napalm**!"

A wave of fire shot from the fourth as Naruto made a few signs and slammed his hands together.

"**Wind Style: Wind Sycthe Hurricane**!" He yelled as blades made of wind flew at the second.

The Second and the FIrst acted.

"**Water style: Water Barrier**!"

"**Earth Style: Mudslide Barrier**!"

A wall of water rose, blocking the fire while the Mud barrier blocked Naruto's wind sythe. Both The Third and Naruto continued ahead. Naruto flashed several hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fire Balll Jutsu**!" He let a huge ball of fire fly and it smashed into both the barriers, creating an openeing.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Missle**!"

Water streaked out of no where from the Third and smahed into the two Hokages. When the smoke cleared, they watched the battered Hokages get up shakily. Both Naruto and the Third were breating heavy. Glancing over, The Third asked Naruto a question.

"Where did you learn those moves?"

"My eyes are similar to the Sharingan. Ero-senin only showed them to me once and I was able to copy them perfectly. But using one element after another is still tiring."

"Hai. It is. It is time we finished this."

Naruto was just about to create a chidori when the First started moving. He flashed several signs as the Third and Naruto lept back.

"**Earth Style: Forest Genesis**!"

Both lept into the air as trees began to grow on the roof at an amazing pace. WIth in seconds a forest was almost complete. The Third pushed Naruto higher into the air as he came down, finishing his hand signs. As he was pinned to the tree, a monkey in battle armor appeared. Naruto landed on his feet and quickly began the task of cutting the Third out of the tree.

The Monkey looked at Orochimaru. It looked back to the Third.

"You're pathetic, you know that Sarutobi? This is all because you wouldn't kill him when we had the chance that time."

"Now's not the time, Enma. We have other problems to deal with. Naruto."

"Hai?"

"I want you and Enma to distract those three."

"Uzumaki huh? Nice to finally meet you. Let's get to work."

"Heh. Yeah. I think I'll go fox on him."

"How many tails?"

"Four should be enough."

"Yeah. Should be."

Naruto gathered his chakra and began to change into his hanyou form. He noticed it was easier and easier for him to change, but thought nothing of it. Orochimaru watched him with fear. He noticed the two Hokages looking at the him puzzled.

"He shouldn't have tails." The First commented.

"Who cares? Destroy them!" Orochimaru said, making a snake come out of his mouth.

Reaching up, the Snake Charmer pulled out a sword.

"The sword of Kusanahi, eh? This is going to be an interesting fight, kid." Enma said, eyeing the sword.

Naruto and Enma charged their opponents. Naruto went for the two hokages while Enma went for Orochimaru. The Snake blocked his shot as Enma attempted to maul his face off. Until he was hurled back. Naruto lept back as the two Hokage got back to their feet.

"Damn. Oldman you...?"

Narurto looke behind him and saw that he was breathing extremely heavy.

"Shit. It may be up to me. The old guy doesn't look like he can survive much more."

"No. He's getting ready to end it." Enma told him.

"Then we have to buy him a few more minutes. Come on!" Naruto roared.

The two launched another assualt, landing several sucessful blows.

"Alright! It's now or never!" Naruto heard the Third shout.

Looking back, he watched him flash thru hand signs. He watched closly, memorising them. He figured he might need this forbidden technique one day. Orochimaru watched in fascination and fear. The Third summoned two clones. The clones charged and grabbed hold of the two Hokages.

"Forgive, me, my friends." The Third said as he flashed thru the finally few signs.

"Take this! **Fuun Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin**!"

Naruto waited for several minutes until the Hokage went tense and started looking unsteady. Naruto was about to go see if he was alright when Enma stopped him.

"Don't. You'll be dead."

Naruto looked back and watched as the secne played out.

"Come forth!" The Third called out.

Both the Second and the First went stiff as the Bushins went stiff as well. The Third smiled as he started to turn pale.

"Sorry...Sarutobi. We've caused you alot of trouble." The second said with a sad grin.

"Please forgive me." He whispered back to him.

Naruro watched as the Third shouted "Fuun!" and the Second and the First turned to ash. He saw a seal that looked similar to his appear on the Thirds chest. The oldman stumbled forward and dropped.

"Sarutobi. You fool." Enma said softly before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto turned, anger on his face, pain in his heart. In a split second, he was charging Orochimaru. Naruto flung his chakra arms forward, usuing them to grab Hebi teme's arms. He amped up the chakra and fried every nerve in his arm, making them useless. Hebi teme broke free of the grasp and stumbled back, looking at his blackened arms in horror.

"My arms! What have you done to my arms?!" He demanded, glaring at Naruto.

"I've taken away your ability to use jutsu. Now, die." Naruto growled, leaping forward.

Naruto found his hands around the man's throat. He began squeezing as they fell off the roof. But when they hit the ground, Naruto was knocked off, and Orochimaru and his lackys escaped. Naruto slammed his fist on the ground.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

He looked up as Shino landed in front of him.

"Naruto. Kakashi sensei wants you and me to go after Sasuke as his back up. Come."

Naruto nodded and followed the bug user. He just hoped things played out the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I don't wanna kill ya. Your Just too ugly to let live

Naruto quickly arrived where Sasuke was fighting an almost completely transformed Gaara. He watched as Sasuke was thrown back and slammed into a tree as Gaara grinned at him eveily. It was time for Naruto to step in.

"Need some help, teme?" He asked, hurling kunai at Gaara.

Sasuke glared at him and Naruto could see the curse mark spreading across his body.

"Don't get involved. This is my fight." Sauske said, trying to stand.

"Sorry. Your in no condition to fight him. You just rest a bit." Nartuo told him, flashing through handsigns.

"I always wanted to know what this would do to him. Water Style: Water Dragon Missle!" Naruto roared.

A tremendous rushing noise could be heard as the air around him condensed and a massive water dragon formed and slammed into Gaara. The boy let out a scream of rage as his sand began to cake together, slowing him down. Naruto flashed through another set of signs.

"Lightning Style: Lightining Dragon Guardian!"

A massive dragon made of lightining smashed into the wet sand and Gaara screamed in pain as his sand was turned into glass. Naruto landed back on his branch, thinking he won, when he heard a nasty rushing nosie.

"Uh oh." He said softly as he watched Gaara mass a ball of sand.

Naruto watched as it began bigger and bigger until it formed the great one tail Shukaku. Naruto grinned when he saw one part of it's face slagged from his earlier attack. He knew what was coming and couldn't prevent it as Gaara flashed through a few handsigns.

"Spell of Fake Sleep!" He roared.

Gaara grinned momentarily before his eyes shut and his body went limp. The Sand Demon gave a roar of joy.

**"I'm free! Woohoo! This is great! Time for death and destruction!"**

Naruto began making handseals and leapt into the air. He hoped that this jutsu was stable.

"Kitsune Transformation:Demon King Form!" He roared.

A mighty bang proceeded a large cloud of smoke. When it cleared, a massive nine tailed fox stood tall, it's blonde fur a stark contrast to the green of the forest. Shukaku gave the fox a curious look.

**"You look like Kyuubi no Kitsune. But he got red hair. Not yeller'."**

**"Your right. He did. I'm the new fox demon."**

Shukaku grinend evily.

**"Really? How bout we have us a skirmish? Once your dead and gone, I'll smash and trash that village of your's."**

**"In your dreams."** Naruto growled as he crouched low.

Shukaku cackled until he saw Naruto flying through the air at him.

**"Air Bullet!"** He roared, shooting a bullet of wind at Naruto. The blonde reacted quickly.

Using his tail, he grabbed a bunch of trees and threw them into the attack as he desended onto Shukaku.

**"I don't wanna kill ya. But your just to ugly to let live!"** Naruro yelled at Shukaku.

Nartuo transformed as he fell, landing on top of the demon. Using his tremendous speed, he sprinted across it's head and pulled his fist back. Enhancing it with chakra, he slammed it into Gaara's jaw. He heard the cry of pain as Gaara woke. The sand demon crumbled and the two landed on the trees. The shakily got to their feet and glared at one another. Naruto knew what was coming and tensed his legs as Gaara prepared to leap. In one unifed moment, teh jump, flying at each other, arms pulled back. Naruto gritted his teeth and threw his fist forward, feeling it conect with Gaara's jaw. They fell forward with Naruto's momentum, slamming into the ground. Nartuo heard several snaps and figured he'd just broken quite a few ribs. He drew in a ragged breath and stood up. He stumbled towards Gaara but fell to the ground halfway there. Gaara gave him a confused look.

"Why do you fight so hard for them?"

"Because I love this place. I love the people in it. It is because of that, that I am willing to die here, defeating you so that I know they are safe." Naruto said with a strained breath just before he passed out from the pain and blood loss

Gaara looked up into the sky and mulled over Naruto's words. He was still in deep thought even after his siblings collected him. He looked towards the ground as they carried him back home.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Kunkuro looked at his little brother.

"For what?"

"For putting up with me all this time. I thank you both for still staying with me."

"That's what family does, little bro." Temari said, her vocie cracking with emotion at her brother's new found humanity.

"Family." Gaara repeated with a smile.

He liked the way it sounded.

xxxxx

Naruto slowly ascended to conciousness. He kept his eyes shut as he took in the smell around him. A hospital. That was when he sat bolt upright, looking around him. But who was incharge of the hospital? He looked out the window and sighed in relief. If Orochimaru had won, the village would be in ruins and he would be expirimented on, not treated. He shook his head and threw the blankets off. He noticed he was wrapped tightly in bandages and shrugged. He'd just run home and get his clothes. He started toward the window when he noticed a note on his bed side table. Curious, he picked it up and shook it open, reading it.

_"I'll be waiting at Lone Pine Hill. Come alone and ready to fight."_

Naruto balled up the note.

"Damn you teme." He muttered as he again started to the window, this time he was stopped by the sound of an opening door.

He turned and saw that Hinata was standing in the doorway, blushing at the sight of his undressed form. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Hina-chan."

"Where are you going, Naruto-kun?" She asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Just headed home to get some clothes. I'll be back."

"No. Your staying right here until the doctors release you."

Naruto gave her an amuzed look.

"Hime. I think your getting a bit ahead of yourself. We're not married yet. You really can't order me to do anything."

Hinata gave him a stern look, her face red from his comment.

_"He wants to marry me eventually!"_ She thought happily.

"Naruto. You go out that window, and...and...damn. Just make sure that what ever your doing, you'll be safe." She pleaded.

Naruto gave her a cocky smile.

"Aren't I always?"

"You really want an answer?"

"No."

xxxxx

Sasuke looked out from the top branch out over teh forest below the hill. He knew he'd come. He knew that the one he wanted to fight would come. And he wasn't dissappointed as he watched a blur make it's way to the hill.

"So you've finally come." He said as he dropped from the tree, his sharingan blazing in teh night.

xxxxx

Naruto lept up and landed in top of the hill. He looked around and saw Sasuke glaring at him.

"What's the big idea calling me out to a place like this?" Naruto demanded.

"I want you to fight me."

"We can do that anywhere, right?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Not like the way I want to fight you. We fight for keeps. Winner lives. Loser...dies." Sasuke said softly, droopping into his prefered Tai Jutsu stance.

Naruto went into a defensive stance.

"You wanna fight? Fine. But I'll beat you unconcious and drag you back to the village to have your head examined." Naruto taunted.

"No more talk. Come!" Sasuke roared, leaping at Naruto.

Naruto lept back as Sasuke's fist slammed into the ground where he had just been standing.

"Stand and fight!"

Naruto stepped back.

"Alright. Just remember. you wanted this." He said as he began flashing thru seals.

Naruto slammed his hands in front of him, palms flat.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Missle!"

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

The two attacks slammed into each other, filling the hill top with steam. Naruto lept forward, his rozengan allowing him to see through the steam as his punched connected with Sasuke's face. Sasuke stumbled back and looked up just as twenty Naruto's burst out of the fog, kunai rasied. Sasuke grabed the first one's wrist and hurled it back into the oncoming clones, taking out five. He ducked and kicked one of the clones in the chest, sending it into the tree. He spun around and slammed his fist into the clones face. Naruto watched as his clones were destroyed effortlessly.

"Damn it." Naruto thought as Sasuke dissappeared.

He gasped as a kick landed on the back of his head. He hadn't been able to follow Sasuke's movement even with his eyes. He stumbled forward just before Sasuke appeared infront of him, smirking.

"This is all you have to offer?" He said as he punched, kicked, and stabbed Naruto.

He kicked the boy in the stomach as he began to flash thru handsighns. A ball of electricity apopeared in his palm as he grinned evily at Naruto. The blonde spat blood on the ground as he struggled to stay standing,

_"What gives? He's stronger than me right now. How?"_

His thought was never answered as Sasuke charged. Naruto looked at him, unable to dodge as teh Chidori slammed into his chest just below the shoulder. Naruto gasped as Sauske yanked his hand back.

"Your dead."

"I don't think so." Naruto muttered as his chakra began to cover him. His wound healed quickly as his hanyou appearance took shape.

Sasuke watched in fasinaction as the transformation completed itself.

"What are you?"

"Your friend." Naruto said as he dissappeared.

Sasuke gasped as he began to be pummled by strikes from every direction. It was a few minutes before teh atatcks stopped as he manged to make his fist connect with Naruto's jaw. Both shinobi stummbled back, huffing from exchution. Naruto looked over at Sasuke as the boy struggled to stand.

"What's wrong with you? Just stay down."

"Just fight me." Sasuke seethed thru gritted teeth as he snapped his head up.

Naruto watched as the curse mark spread across his face.

"Oh, fuck." He muttered as Sasuke stood.

He watched as he began making four handseals. Naruto nodded as he extened his right hand, gathering chakra. Both jutsu's came to life at the same moment.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Both looked at each other for a moment before they charged.

xxxxx

Kakashi sat in the rooftops, just looking over the city when he saw a small explosion from lone pine hill. He dismissed it. Jonin were known to go there and train agaist each other. It wasn't until two konouchi landed behind him, that he figured something was up. He looked over and saw a worried Hinata and Sakura.

"Something wrong, girls?"

"Sensei. Naruto-kun and Sasuke are fighting at Lone Pine Hill." Hinata told him.

"It's true. Sasuke's been down lately. I think he's planning to kill Naruto." Sakura told him.

Kakashi snapped his head in the direction of the hill as he saw twin points of light moving at one another. He watched them connect followed by a tremendous explosion. Kakashi didn't wait.

"Get Iruka and have him met me at Lone Pine Hill."

Hinata and Sakura nodded and headed off to the Hokage's apartment.

xxxxx

Iruka sighed as he opened his door. He looked at the two girls with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke and Naruto are fighting. Kakashi-sensei told us to come get you." Hinata said as she turned to the hill.

"Lead the way."

xxxxx

Naruto glared over at the still form of Sasuke. He was barely able to stand after that last attack, so he knew Sasuke couldn't.

"You had enough yet? What happened to you, Sasuke? Aren't we comrades?"

Sasuke simply looked up at the sky.

"Sakura's worried sick about you. So get a grip, ya big...jerk..."

With that, Naruto collapsed from the ground. Sasuke smirked.

"Comrades huh? Maybe. But even so..."

xxxxx

Kakashi arrived to find both boys unconcious. He sighed as he looked over them.

"This must have been one big fight." He muttered as Iruka arrived.

He nodded to him as he checked them over.

"Their fine. Now, we need to get them home and decide what to do about Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded his head and hefted Sasuke up and lept off to Sasuke's apartment.as Tsuande took Naruto to his.

"What have you gotten yourself into Sasuke?"

xxxxx

Bang! Bang! Bang!

This was the sound that woke Naruto up. Sitting up he looked around and saw that he was in his apartment. He looked around as the banging started again.

"Uzumaki! Open the door this instant!" A muffled male voice yelled.

"I'm coming. I'm comming!" He shouted back irritated.

He shuffled to the door and opened it and came face to face with a dog masked ANBU. He looked at the Anbu confussed.

"What can I do for you?"

"First, get some pants on. Second, you will follow me."

Naruto looked down and shrugged as he walked back to his bedroom. He was in his boxers. It took him a few minutes to get dressed as he followed the Anbu out the door. It took them fifteen minutes to reach the Hokage tower where Naruto was roughly shoved into the council chamber. He looked around and saw every clan head in the room, plus Danzo looking at him. Danzo stood up, smiling.

"Uzumaki-sama. Please, have a seat." He said, gesturing to the chair betweeen Hiashi and Inochi.

Naruto looked at him skeptically as he took the profered seat as Danzo resumed his seat.

"Now. We are here today to introduce our newest member. Uzumaki-sama, We have heard of your new bloodlimit, as with your spectacular defeat of young Uchiha-sama. Now, as per the laws of the First, to safeguard the kekki genki of our village, and to revive near extinct clans, you are ordered to marry no less than three women when you come of age. Do you have any preferances?"

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled as he stood to his feet.

Danzo gave him a stern look.

"As a member of this village, and a shinobi, you are entitled to follow our laws since we have no hokage as of yet. Now, who do you chose?"

"And if I don't have any choices?" He asked, arms folded.

"Than I will pick them for you. Now. Your choices?" Danzo persisted.

Naruto glared at the man.

"Fine." He said, plopping back into the chair.

Danzo looked at him, expectantly.

"Who?"

"Hinata Hyuuga is the only one for now." He muttered.

Hiashi looked at him, satisfied as Danzo looked at him in thought.

"Fine. You have three years to chose the other two. Also, Lord Jiraiya is waiting for you."

Naruto nodded his head and left the room, heading for the hotsprinigs. If one thing was garunteed, it was where that old pervert would be.

xxxxx

Naruto arrived at the Hot Springs and found Jiraiya immidiatly. He decided to help the oldman out so he could get away scott free.

"Jiraiya-sempai! Wait up! I need to speak with you!" He shouted.

Jiraiya stood up and glared, but knew what the boy was doing.

"What do you want? I would like to get a erefreshing dip in the springs today."

"It will only take a minute."

Jiraiya nodded and walked over to Naruto. The two walked to a nearby bench and sat down.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Sensei. The council is making me practice polygomay, but I don't want to."

Jiraiy alooked at him, grinning.

"Well, it just so happens, I know a way to get you out of it."

Naruto looked at him with happiness.

"How?"

"We go get your brothers."

Naruto did a double take.

"Brothers?"

Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Yep. In fact, their your identical brothers. Your one of the triplets your mother had."

Naruto felt his jaw drop. He hadn't known about them even in the future.

"But...why was I never told?"

Jiraiya looked at him sadly.

"To safeguard the Uzumaki bloodline. The Third forced your mother and your brothers into exile to the west so that even if you were killed, your clan would live on."

"But, if they were exiled, how are they going to be of help?"

Jiraiya smiled.

"That's the kicker. The Third said that if a Leaf shinobi arriverd to them and asked them to return, they'd be allowed to come home."

"Oh. Wait. How come they never wrote me or anything?"

Jiraiya looked at him uneasily.

"Well...she was told the sealing process had killed you."

"You told me mother I was dead?!"

"Hai. We did, gaki. Now settle down." A voice said from behind him.

Jiraiya visably fliched as he looked over to see who had spoken. Naruto looked behind him and saw a smiling Tsunade.

"Hey, Tsunade. What brings you here?" Jiraiya asked.

She sent him a warm smile that confussed him.

"Well, the council did name me the fifth Hokage. It took Shizune to talk me into it. Now, I believe you were going to go see Kushina and the boys?"

Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Tell her I said hello."

"We're not leaving until friday. That's three days from now, so we'll be able to see your inauguration and see who made chunin."

"Well, that's good. I'll speak with you later, Jiraiya." The blonde woman said as she walked away.

Jiraiaya shook his head.

"Women confuse the hell outta me. I had better go get packed."

"Hey, sempai? Can we bring one person with us?"

"Who? That pink haired banshee you liek so much?"

"Hell no. I was talking about Hinata."

Jiraiya smacked his forhead.

"That's right. Your seeing the young hyuuga heiress. Well, I have no problem with it. But just keep the noise at night to a minimum. Oh, we'll be gone for three years by the way."

"Ero-sennin." Naruto seethed as Jiraiya vanished, cackling.

xxxxx

Naruto stood in the crowd with his arm around Hinata as they watched Tsuande wave at teh crowd, having offically been made the Hokage. Hinata laid her head on his shoulder as they listened to her say how proud she was to take on the title fo Hokage and how she swore to protect the village to her last breath. The whole event took no more than an hour, but Naruto couldn't wait to tell Hinata that they would be going to meet his family. Hiashi had already given Hinata permission to stay out with him as long as she was home by one, so Naruto decided to tell her as they left the Hokage tower.

"Ne, Hina-chan?"

She looked over to him.

"Hai?"

"How would you like to go on a training mission with me for three years?"

She stopped in the street and simply looked at him, shocked. Naruto stopped and looked back at her.

"Three years with you? Why would I say no?" She said as she thought "HELL YES!!"

Naruto grinned.

"Oh, that reminds me. We're going to meet my mother and two brothers who are identical to me, minus the whisker marks."

That was the point at which Hinata fainted.

xxxxx

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and saw that the sun was setting. Sitting up, she saw Naruto smiling at her.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded her head before she remembered what he had told her.

"Ano...Did you say you have two identical brothers?"

"Hai. My mother had tripletts. I'm the oldest by ten seconds."

Hinata placed a hand on her head as she took in the information.

"Do you know their names?"

He looked at her sadly.

"No. And they don't know that I'm alive. They were told I died during the sealing of...well, I guess it's time I told you."

"Told me what?"

Naruto sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"Hinata. Twelve years ago, my father, the fourth, was forced to give up his life in sealing the fox lord, Kyuubi no Kitsune. However, the vessel had to be living and had to have a freshly cut umbilical cord."

"A newborn? But who?"

"Think, Hina-chan. Who do the villagers hate the most? The one they call demon and try to kill?"

Naruto watched as shocked crossed her face and she placed a hand over her mouth. He gave her a sad smile.

"Yep. Me. Recently, however, the fox died, but I got his chakra and his healing speed."

"Your...a demon?"

"Part demon now. Wanna see?" He asked her.

Hinata nodded her head slowly as Naruto led her to the training grounds, even though the streets were clear. When they got there. he stepped a few feet away and let his hanyou form take over. He smiled at her as his tails swished lazily through the air. Hinata squealed in delight and ran over and hugged his tail.

"So soft." She whispered.

She gave an 'eep!' as he pulled her close with his tail.

"Well. I think we should get you home so you can get changed into something nice for the exam results."

Hinata nodded, smiling as Naruto reverted back to his human form.

xxxxx

Tsunade stepped onto the stage, carrying two chunin vests, smiling. Naruto figured he had bombed teh test, mainly because everyone hated him, so he simply decided to applaude whoever it was, knowing he had it next time he took the test.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is an honor to be here tonight, brinign forth the next generation of shinobi in the village. Now, after much deliberation, the council and I have decided upon two shinobi who have shown that they have the skills to be the best chunin in the village. They used skill, smarts, and most importanatly, heart to achive victory, reguardless if they themselves won, or the greater good won. When I call your name, step forward. You don't want me coming to you."

Naruto chuckled as everyone grinned at her comment. He looked around and saw quite a few glares, but not as many as he had recived. He was getting quite a few smiles and nods of satisfaction as he looked around. It made him smile as the Hokage continued.

"First up, Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto heard a grumble as the distinctive pineapple hair style stepped onto the stage and accepted his vest. He put it on and stood next to the Hokage, his new vest on. Tsuande waited for the applause to fade out before she continued.

"This next shinobi showed extreme skills in defeating the demon Shukaku, defendeing the village from Orochimaru, and using cunning far beyond the level of genin. Will Naruto Uzumaki step forward?"

Naruto stepped forward, confused as he stepped onto the stage. Tsunade smiled as she handed him the vest. He put it on and stepped next to Shikamaru as the crowd began appluading. Tsuande stepped in front of them and became serious.

"Shikmaru Nara. Naruto Uzumaki. Do you swear to uphold the safety of the Leaf village? To use your strength to protect your teammates, you family, and to keep your village safe?"

"Hai." They answered as one.

"Then, from this moment on, I, Godaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the leaves, declare you both Chunin. Congratulations."

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded their heads and stepped off the stage, headed back to where they were. Naruto grinned as Hinata rushed over to him and hugged him.

"This is great. You made chunin."

"I know. Why don't we go celebrate somewhere?"

"B-b-but. We can't do that yet." She stuttered, turning red.

Naruto chuckled.

"I meant a place to just relax and get ready for our trip."

"Oh."

xxxxx

.Friday morning found Naruto, Hinata, and Jiraiya packed and ready to go. Jiraiya had explained to Naruto that he would be training them on and off on the way there. He said it should take them almost a year to make it to where Kushina and his brother s were. He also told them that they would be training for a six monthe straight once tehy arrived, if Kushina didn't intervine. Naruto grinned as they bade their good byes to their teammates and friends. They were just about to leave when Naruto heard a voice behind him.

"Naruto. Hinata. Wait."

Naruto turned around and saw Sakura looking at them sadly.

"What?" Naruto said, colder then he ment to.

"I just want to apologize. What I did was wrong and insensitive. Can you ever forgive me?"

Naruto sighed.

"Just forget it. It's the past. Lets look towards the future." He said with a smile.

Sakura nodded, tears in her eyes as she smiled at them. Naruto waved and he and Hinata left, heading for the west with Jiraiya.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Lights and Sounds

Naruto and Hinata followed behind Jiriaya as they walked through the woods. They had been walking for two hours without talking. Of course, Naruto was happy to just have a peaceful day for once. He knew he wouldn't have too many of them. They were just coming upon a town when Jiraiya turned to them.

"Alright. We'll spend the night in this town and head out tomorrow afternoon at the latest. I have enough cash for two rooms, so you two are sharing."

"Uh...You sure that's the responsible thing?"

"Well, I sure as hell ain't sharing a room with you. And if your girlfriend is even in the same room as me alone, I go away for a long time. Besides, you won't do anything this close to meeting your Kaa-san" Jiraiya said with a small smile.

Naruto looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Point taken."

xxxxx

It has been six months since they left the village, and they had just crossed over the mountains seperating the east from the west. Naruto had learned a few new tricks, like the stealth jutsu Jiraiya had developed and had even learned how to start up sage mode, even if he still wasn't able to maintain it long. Jiraiya had taught Hinata how to use water type jutsus like waterwall and the steam dragon, an attack Naruto had seen first hand. It created a dragon made completely out of steam. And it was hot. Hinata had been able to slag a boulder after a month of working with it. Now, they were just concetrating on finding Naruto's family.

"Naru-kun?"

Naruto glaced back at Hinata. She had changed over the last six months. Her hair was now down to her neck and her bust had incressed as well, making her more developed. She had gotten rid of her stutter and passing out at intimate suggestions. Of course, they hadn't done anything with her like that. Yet.

"Yeah, Hina-hime?"

"What will you say when you meet your kaa-san?"

Naruto looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"How does hi sound?"

Hinata giggled as Jiraiya looked back to them.

"We've made good time. We're actually six months ahead of my estimate. It should only take us a week to get to them."

Naruto grinned at him as he pulled Hinata close. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

xxxxx

Jiraiya was fumming. Kushina and the boys had moved from their safe house near the mountains. Now, they had to hump it to the other side of the continent. Naruto was irritated as well, but was handling it well.

"Six more months. Damn it. I can never get a break." Jiraiya muttered as they continued walking.

xxxxx

Kushina looked over at her sons as they continued to practice their tai jutsu. She had been trainiing them for eight years. And they were low chunin level. She couldn't help but to feel her heart break every time she looked at them. When she did, she saw Minato. And she saw the boy Naruto would be if he had survived. She had prayed each night that Kami would take care of them for her. Lately, she had been able to come to terms with her loss, even if it was thirteen years overdue. She watched as Yahiko ducked a spin kick from Kenji as he swept his feet out from under him. She raised her hand and signaled teh winner.

"Winner: Yahiko. Good job, both of you." She asid with a smile.

Kenji looked at her with a pout as he brushed dirt out of his blonde hair. Yahiko grinned at him.

"Never mess with your older bro."

"Yeah? Your only older by like six seconds."

"Six seconds between the best and the worst." Yahiko taunted.

Kenji rasied a fist.

"You wanna go, bro?"

"Anytime." He said, rasing his own fist.

"Both of you cut it out."

"Hai. Okaa-san." They said unanimously.

"Good. Now go get cleaned up."

She watched her sons head off into the house and shook her head.

"Boys. Always wanting to fight."

"Having trouble, Kushina?"

"It can't be. I haven't heard that voice in over thirteen years." Kushina said as she rounded angrily on a white haired oldman, "And it was from the man telling me my husband and son were killed, even after he assured me they would be safe."

Kushina vanished in a spurt of speed and appeared behind Jiraiya with a dagger to his throat.

"What are you here to take from me now, wise old Jiraiya-teme?"

"Actually, I came to return something. Please remove the knife from my neck." He choked out.

Kushina hesitated, contimplating weather or not to slit his throat, but decided to let him live. She put her knife away and glared at the man as he massaged his throat.

"You got two minutes." She said harshly.

"Well, I think you'll like what I have to show you. Go ahead and drop the jutsu."

Kushina looked at the spot bside him as two figures materilized. One of them was a young girl with shoulder length raven colored hair and pale, pupiless eyes.

_"Hyuuga." _She thought as she looked at the next figure.

Her eyes went wide as she took in the sight. Ginning at her was a blonde boy of thirteen with three whisker marks on his cheeks. She simpley stared at him.

"Nar..uto?" She whispered.

"Hai. It's me."

Kushina felt her eyes water up as she looked over her oldest son. She could see that he was the spitting image of Minato. So did the other two. She gave out a happy cry and pulled him into a bone cracking hug.

"My little boy! Your alive!" She sobbed as Jiraiya smiled at the sight.

Kushina cried as she held the boy close as her two other sons came out the house. Hinata saw them and her eyes went wide.

_"Two more Narutos!" _She thought happily before stopping herself.

She only needed one. Kushina pulled away and wipped her eys, smiling as she looekd up to Jiraiya.

"But...You told me he was dead."

"It was a cover incase you were ever captured. The Third knew how important it was to keep you all safe."

"Hey! Okaa-san! Who's that?" Yahiko yelled.

Kushina looked back to them, smiling.

"Yahiko. Kenji. Come here. I have someone I want you to meet."

Both boys looked at her confussed as they walked over to her. Kushina stepped aside and let them see a grinning Naruto.

"Sup, little brothers." He said.

Kenji looked at him dumbfounded as Yahiko looked at him wideyed.

"Your...Naruto?" Yahiko asked.

"Yep. Alive and kicking."

"Prove it." Yahiko said with a grin.

Naruto gave him a smirk.

"You think you can take me? A fully trained Chunin?"

Yahiko was about to say something but stopped himself.

"Nevermind."

"Wise move."

Kushina shook her head as she looked to Jiraiya.

"Well, lets get inside and talk. But before we do, Naruto, who's your friend?"

Naruto walked over to Hinata's side and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers as he smiled at his mother.

"This wonderful girl is Hinata-chan."

Kushina gave him a curious look.

"Girlfriend?"

"Hai."

"I see. You and I will have a little talk later after we get to know each other better."

Naruto groaned. No matter where he went, he could never escape the talk.

xxxxx

Naruto sat down at the table as Kushina and Jiraiya sat down at the opposite end. Hinata had sat down on Naruto's right as his brothers looked over at him, skepitaclly.

"So, Kushina? What do you want to know?" Jiraiya asked.

"Evrything."

Naruto sighed and began to tell her everything he could remember, from tha time he was a toddler to now, watching as her facial expressions change from sorrow to anger to happiness as he told her about him and Hinata dating. Kushina gave Hinata a small smile.

"I'm assuming he didn't notice you liked him right away?"

Hinata nodded, returning the smile.

"Just like Minato. So, your a chunin now."

"Hai."

"And you carry Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Did."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, that's another story."

Naruto once again launched into his tale of his current status as a hanyou, at which point Kushina stared at him, shocked.

"Your the new fox lord?"

"Hai."

Naruto looked over at Hinata and smiled as Kushina pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This is going to be a long year."

xxxxx

Naruto sat on the roof of the small cottage in the foothills, simply looking out over the landscape, admiring the view. He looked over and saw Yahiko and Kenji land next to him. They sat down with him as well. It was quiet for several minutes as the dark of night approached.

"So. Your our older brother."

"Hai."

"Does your girlfriend have a sister around her age?" Kenji blurted out, causing Naruto and Yahiko to looked at him.

"No. Her sisters three years younger than her."

"That means she's off limits, Kenji."

"Damn."

Naruto chukled and shook his head, looking back over teh land.

"So, your a real shinobi. I guess that means you've killed, right?"

"Hai." Naruto replied grimly.

"How many?"

"Over a hundred."

Yahiko gave out a low whistle as Kenji looked at him with awe.

"My big bro is tough. Damn it. I got a lot to live up to." He mumbled.

"Yeah. So do I. Hey, Naruto? You wanna join us tomorrow when we head into town? You can bring your girl with you." Yahiko gave him a small smile.

"Why not."

xxxxx

Hinata looked politly at Kushina as she told her about Naruto's life that she knew.

"And your saying that you began to like him your first day at the academy?"

"Hai."

"And it took him four years? Well, that quicker than his father. Took that man six years to get it."

Hinata giggled as Kushina smiled.

"Have you two discussed why Naruto had to come here?"

"No."

Kushina looked at her sadly.

"You had better ask him about it."

xxxxx

The four months left little time for anything but resting as teh training regiment Jiraiya imposed upon all four of them, Naruto, Hinata, and his brothers, was tiring. Lucky for them, his mother told Jiraya to let them stop. She had reasoned that they were already at the top of their game. Jiraiya grudgingly agreed. So Naruto found himself sitting int the front room with Hinata sitting on his lap, just relaxing.

"Naruto-kun? Why did you have to come here?"

Naruto sighed.

"Becasue the council will force me to take multiple wives. But I only need one."

"Who?" She asked him, smiling slightly.

"Let me give you a hint." He said, ginning as he leaned in.

Naruto gave her a small kiss that caused her to become putty in his hands. Hinata smiled at him.

"Well, I really hope she says yes."

"So do I." Naruto said with a grin.

He was just about to suggest a walk when Jiraiya burst into the room.

"Get your things. Now."

"What's going on sempai?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata got to their feet.

"Sauske's defected from the village. Tsuande is recalling all shinobi to mobilize for possible war duty."

xxxxxx

Everyone sat in the front room as Jiraiya explained to them what had happened.

"Two months ago, Sasuke defected to Orochimaru. Two weeks after that, a rock Anbu squad was captured attempting to assasinate the Hokage. The rock denied it and claimed them as missing nin. But tensions have risen to breaking point. War seems inevitable."

"When do we go back?" Naruto asked him.

"Soon. Tsuande wants all of us to return. Including you, Kushina. She wants everything we got mobilized."

Kushina nodded her head.

"Understood. What about allies? Who do we have?"

"Waterfall, Sand, and Grass. But we have strained lines with Cloud and Rock. Mist is neutural for now. We don't know how long that will last."

"If the Mist doesn't join us, or if they stay neutral, we'll be beaten by the sheer power of the opposing villages."

"I'm glod to see you noticed that too, Kushina. That's why Tsunade is making a few calls to Snow and Tea contry for aid. She's also contacted the militarys of the west for any support they can send."

"So what do we do?"

"We head back. Tonight at the earlist. Everyone get packed. We have a long trip ahead of us."

xxxxxx

The sky was overcast as Jonin manned their posts, looking for any sign of intruders. One Jonin, a man with silver hair caught a flash of red in the distance and melted into the shadows. He watched as six blurs lept thru the woods, headed for the Hokage tower. He saw a flash of blonde and hesitated. But it passed as he followed them. He trailed them as they landed on top of the Hokage tower and entered thru the roof entrance. He himself entered thru the Hokage's window and warned her of the intruders as he moved to a cover position for the Hokage. She looekd at the door grimly as a light knocking sounded.

"Come."

The door opened and six clocked figures walked in.

"Hey baa-chan! Long time no see!"

"Naruto! Show some manners!"

"Sorry Kaa-san."

Tsuande smiled as she motioned for Kakashi to come out of hiding. The Six figures unclocked themselves and Tsunade looked at them happily.

"Welcome back."

"Good to be back." Kushina said, smiling.

Naruto looked around the room and saw a wide eyed Kakashi staring at him. He looked back to his brothers.

"See, Kenji? I told you Kakashi was following us."

"Shouldn't have made a bet, Kenji."

"Shut it, Yahiko."

"Will both of you please calm down?" Hinata said as she placed an arm aound Naruto.

"Sorry." They mumbled.

Tsunade shook her head as she looked at Jiraiya.

"Did it work?"

"Hai. You have four new Jonin and one new Anbu at their current levels."

Tsuande nodded her head.

"Alright. Naruto? You and your brothers will form a three man squad until I can get Hinata trained as a medic nin. Once her training is done, you four will be my frontline team. Kushina? I'm going to need you to train me assasins for Anbu, but you will also be called upon for missions. You all have two weeks minimum before you report for duty. I suggest you use that time wisely."

"Hai."

"Dissmissed, except Jiraiya."

Everyone but the toad sage left the room. Jiraiya sat down and waited patiently.

"How did training go?"

"Well. It only took them four months to get to where they are."

"What about Naruto and Hinata?"

"Their still virgins if that's what your asking. But they've grown closer. I would be surprised if Naruto didn't head over to the Hyuuga coumpound right now to ask Hiashi to marry Hinata."

Tsuande smiled.

"Well, that works just fine. I've already talked with the council and they have agreed to not press him into polygamy since there are now three males with his bloodlimit. The only condition is that they each have at least two sons."

"That's it? Well, that's a good deal."

Tsuande nodded.

"Good. Now I want you to-"

"Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade looked up to see a distressed Shizune catching her breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Gai's team is on their way back. They've picked up a little girl who is in bad shape."

Tsunade stood up.

"How long till they arrive?"

"Six hours at their current speed. And there's something esle that Gai reported."

"What is it?"

"She's a container."

(Who could that be I wonder? Hmm...Hint, Hint)

xxxxx

Jiraiya was right. He had shown his mother and brothers where they would be staying before he headed out with Hinata to the Hyuuga coumpound. The Guards nodded their heads as they passed and entered the house. In the front hall, Naruto turned to Hinata. She had changed the most on the past three years. Her hair was now waist length and her bust was impressive. He knew any guy would drool if they could see what was under her jacket. Not that he had yet. Especially with his mother around.

"Hina-hime? Why don't you go say hello to your little sister why I report to your Otuo-san?"

Hinata gave him a curious look before agreeing. He watched as she dissappeared around teh corner and sighed. Naruto took a left and found himself at Hiahsi's study. He knocked once before a gruff voice answered.

"Come."

Naruto slid the door open and stepped inside to see Hiashi reading some papers.

"Hiashi-sama."

Hiahsi looked up and his eyes went wide before he gave Naruto a small smile.

"Ah, Naruto-san. your back. Where is my daugther?"

"She's looking for Hanabi to say hello. Lord Hyuuga? I have a request."

Hiashi set his papers down and looked at him seriously as he leaned back in his seat.

"And what is your request?"

"Lord Hyuuga, I wish to marry Hinata."

"Oh? And why should I let you?"

Naruto grinned.

"For one, I have the most powerful bloodlimit in the village. Two, I'm well on my way to becoming Hokage. And three, I'm completely in love with her."

Hiashi looked at him sternly before smiling widely. He nodded his head.

"You have my blessings. But promise me your take good care of her."

"I promise. And I never go back on a promise. Well I had better go tell my Okaa-san. She'll be happy to hear it."

"Kushina has returned to the village?"

"Hai. Good day, Lord Hyuuga."

"Good day, Lord Uzumaki."

xxxxx

Tsunade wiped the sweat off of her forhead as she finished the healing jutsu. She had been working on the child for three hours now and had finally stabilized her. Now, she just needed to find someone to care for her. She slumped in her chair in the waiting room and rubbed her temples.

"What's wrong, Tsuande?"

She looked up and gave Jiraiya a tired smile.

"I'm trying to figure out who to have take care of the girl."

"Well that's easy. Naruto. He knows what it's like to be a container and he can help her more than anyone else can. Especially once her demon begans to speak to her."

"Can we trust him with another human life?" She asked softly.

Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Absolutly. I would trust Naruto more than anyone else to care for her. Hell, I'm sure Kushina would be happy to meet her. She'd probabaly try to spoil her."

Tsaudne giggled as Jiraiya chuckled. She looked at him with a thankful smile.

"Fine. I'll allow it. I'll send Shizune in the morning."

xxxxx

Naruto woke the next mornming to teh sound of yelling and the smell of bacon.

"Food." He said in his semi conciuos state.

He got out of bed and dressed and exited his bedroom. He was still in awe of the clan house his fatehr had left him, but was usued to it. He walked down the steps and saw his brothers having a heated debate over a girl in the village. His mother was just laughing as she fried some bacon in the skillet. Naruto entered the room as they continued.

"I'm telling you, that ramen girl is hot."

"Nah. That Anko lady is on fire."

"She's not even fully clothed, and she's an interrrogater." Yahiko told Kenji.

"Yeah. It'd be a wild ride with her."

"Too bad she in her twenties." Naruto said as he sat down.

Kenji shrugged.

"I happen to like older women."

"How old do you go?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Kaa-san's age is six years past my limit, so...thirty."

"Excuse me? Are you calling me old?"

"No. Thirty six is still young." He said quickly.

"I thought so." Kushina said as she made each of them a plate.

Naruto was just picking up his fork when a loud booming sounded through the house. Naruto rushed to the front door. and pulled it open, comeing face to face with Shizune. She was out of breath as she panted in front of him.

"Naruto-san. The Hokage...needs to see...you. Now."

Naruto nodded and rushed out the house, not even changing into anything other than his shorts and shirt he wore to bed. Naruto and Shizune hurried through the streets, headed to the hospital. They ran through the doors and ran right to a room on the second floor. Shizune ushered Naruto in and he saw Tsunade standing over a small girl. Naruto almost slapped himself for forgetting about this day. The day he became a father. In a sense. He didn't let his happiness show, though as he looked tp Tsuande.

"What is it, Baa-chan?"

"This girl came in with Gai's team. They found her on the fire country boarder. She was severly beaten and was close to death. They rushed her here as soon as they found her."

"Okay. What did you need my help for?"

"Naruto. She is a container."

xxxxx

Naruto stood in the hall as Tsuande explained everything to him. He couldn't keep his smile from his face.

"So you want me to adopt her?"

Tsunade nodded her head.

"Alright. I'll do it. Besides, I've always wanted a family. I guess it happens sooner than I thought it would, but hey. Life's full of surprises."

Tsuande smiled at him.

"Good. I'll head over to the office and draw up the papers. I'll just leave you to get to know your new daughter."

With that, Tsunade quickly hurried away, leaving Naruto to grin widely as he met his daughter. Again.

xxxxx

It had been two hours since he had left his house. He was staring out the window, just absent midedly going over everything in his head. He glanced back at the girl and saw her eyes were open and staring at him, wide and afraid. Naruto gave her a warm smile

"Well, hello sleepy head. Feeling better?"

The girl instantly cringed away from him, afraid she would be struck.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly, reaching out a hand.

The girl fliched as he placed a hand on her cheek. Naruto lifted her face up, seeing the wide, tear rimmed green eyes.

"It's alright. Your safe. No one here is going to hurt you. I promise."

The girl gulped and looked him in his eyes.

"You promise?" Her soft voice sounded out.

Naruto smiled at her.

"Hai. And I always keep my promises. That's my nindo, my ninja way." He said proudly.

The girl wipped her eyes and wrapped her arms around her legs, looking around the room.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked her.

She shook her head.

"I don't have one."

"What? How can that be? Didn't your parents name you?"

The girl shook her head.

"No. They died when I was a baby. No one cared for me that well."

"Hmm...Well, we can't have you nameless, now can we? Lets see...how about...Mizu?" He looked at her.

"Mizu?"

"Yeah. The way your hair falls reminds me of water." He said kindly.

The girl nodded, giving him the smallest of smiles.

"Well, Mizu. You ready to leave the hospital and come home with me?"

She looked at him, wide eyed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you'll be living with me, as soon as we swing by the Hokage to fill out the adoption papers."

"'Adoption papers?' What are they?" She asked as Naruto stood up, offering her his hand, which she took.

"They let people know that your my daughter and that you belong to a family now. The Uzumaki faimly."

Mizu looked at him in amazement as they left the hospital.

xxxxx

Tsuande looked over the papers after Naruto passed them back to her. She smiled at him as she filed them away.

"Well. Everything's in order." She looked to the small green eyed girl, "From this day foreward, you are now Mizu Uzumaki, daughter of Naruto Uzumaki, and a member of the Hidden Leaf Village. Welcome." Tsunade smiled at her.

Mizu smiled and thanked her. She turned to Naruto.

"We're are we going next...Otuo-san?"

Naruto smiled.

"Well, we're going to stop by a friend of mine so we can get you some new clothes."

Mizu looked at him wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Hai. Now, let's go! Thanks Baa-chan!" Naruto said, leaving the room.

"Baka!" The angry retort flew threw the door.

xxxxx

Hinata was sittign in her garden, humming to herself as she looked over it's progress. She was pleased that it appeared to be healthy and that the ground kepers had taken care of it. She turned to head back to her room wehen she came face to face with Naruto.

"Hey Hina-chan!"

"Naru-kun! Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Hai. But, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Can you help me get some clothes and other stuff for my daughter?"

Hinata cocked her head to the side.

"Daughter?"

"Hai. I just adopted a six year old girl this morning." Naruto explained.

Hinata looked at him, and smiled.

"Hai. I'd love to. Where is she?"

"Right here." Naruto said, stepping aside to show Hinata Mizu.

Hinata stepped forward and crouched down, smiling.

"Hello. What's your name?" Hinata asked kindly.

Mizu looked at Naruto, who nodded.

"Mizu Uzumaki."

Hinata held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

Mizu grasped her hand briefly before she gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Is she my Okaa-san?"

Hinata went red and Naruto grinned.

"Not yet. Maybe some day." He said.

Hinata looked at Naruto smiling.

"Naruto? Are you proposeing?" She teased.

"Not yet. I don't think its appropriate yet."

Hinata nodded her head..

"I can wait."

Naruto returned her smile.

"Good. Because when I do, it'll be done the right way."

xxxxx

Naruto opened the front door and set the bags he was carrying on the couch. He looked at the door and saw Mizu standing in the doorway, fidgeting with her blue jacket. He didn't know why, but Mizu had adopted a fashion sense similar to Hinata's older one when she was that age. Except that she wore a dark blue jacket and dark blue pants.

"What's wrong, Mizu-chan?"

The girl looked up at him.

"Umm...I'm just wondering if this is a dream."

Naruto smiled.

"No. It's real. Trust me. Now, come on.I'll introduce you to your uncles and your Baa-chan." Naruto said, holding out his hand.

Mizu took it and followed him down the hallway to the kitchen. Naruto smiled as Mizu stepped behind his legs.

"Hey, guys. I got someone I want you to meet." He said as he pulled Mizu out from behind his legs.

Kushina gave Naruto a curious looke das Kenji and Yahiko looked confussed.

"Who's this, Naruto?" Kushina asked, crouching to eye level.

"Mizu Uzumaki. I adopted her today."

Kushian's eyes went wide as she looked up at Naruto.

"Why?"

"She's just like me." He said.

Kushina nodded her understanding and gave Mizu a smile.

"Hello, Mizu-chan. I guess I'm your Baa-chan."

Mizu looked at the other two with shook.

"They look just like you, Otou-san."

Naruto chuckled.

"Yep. Their my brothers. This is Yahiko-onji-san and Kenji-onji-san."

"Hello, Mizu-chan." Yahiko said with a smile.

"Yeah. How's it going?" Kenji greeted her.

Mizu nodded and shifted behind Naruto a little as he looked to the front door.

"Hmm...I forgot something. Oh, damn! The ring! Mizu, stay here. I'll be right back." He said, tearing out of the room.

Kushina watched his retreating form.

"That boy is so much like his father."

xxxxx

Naruto entered the jewlery store, sighing. He had almost forgot to buy an engagement ring. He walked over to the counter and began looking and found one. It was a gold band with a decent sized dimond on it. When the clerk came over, he pointed to it and the clerk retrived it for him. Naruto payed for it and was out the door in fifteen minutes.

xxxxx

Naruto was in a good mood. It had been ten days since he had adopted Mizu and he was happier than he had ever remembered, but tonight was a big night for him. He had just gotten dinner reservations for himself and Hinata at a local resteraunt that was pretty nice. It was formal, but Naruto had no problem with that. He was just checking his reflection when Kushina entered the room, carrying a tired Mizu. She gave her son a smile as she looked him over.

"You look so handsome."

"Thanks. Also, thanks for watching Mizu for me tonight."

"Why wouldn't I want to watch my granddaughter?"

"Good point. Just make sure she's in bed by seven. And don't let her have any sugar before bed, or she'll be up for hours."

His mother gave him an amuzed look.

"I know all of this already. My aren't we stepping into our role rather well?"

Naruto smiled.

"Sorry. It's just that this is a really big night for me. If all goes well, Mizu will have a mother too."

Kushina's eyes went wide.

"Your going to do that tonight?"

"Yeah. I am."

"My little boy, all grown up and I missed it because of some d-"

"Kaa-san. Language."

"All because of some fox." She finished.

"Well, you can pay me back by babysitting. Oh, and before I forget. If Kakashi shows up, take his book from him and put it somewhere up high. I don't need her seeing something like that."

"I got it. Now go or you'll be late."

Naruto nodded and headed out the door.

xxxxx

Naruto nervously sat across the table from Hinata. He scared that she'd say no, but knew his fear was unfounded. But, as he looked over at her again, he felt his nerves jump sky high. He had to admit. She looked stunning with her white kimono tightly wrapped to her body. And she looked radiant. Naruto gulped and decided to be a man about it.

"Ne, hime? I wanna ask you an importanat question."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

"Umm..." He tugged at his collar, "Do you love me?" He asked.

He cursed himself. He knew it sounded lame.

"Hai. With every fiber of my being." She answered.

Naruto knew he couldn't beat around the bush. He took a deep breath before speaknig.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Will you marry a dense idiot like me?" He said, pulling the box out of his pocket.

Naruto noticed the room grow quiet as everyone stopped to watch, all smiling.

_"Damn it. This just makes my nerves worse." _He thought as Hinata looked at him stunned.

He sat there with the box out for what felt like forever, but was only a few seconds. He watched as her face went from shock to joy.

"Yes! I will!" She cried, hugging him over the table.

Naruto let his breath out as he grinned. After she let him go, he slipped the ring on her finger, smiling.

"Well. Mizu is going to be really happy to know that your going to be her Kaa-san."

"Have you told your kaa-san?"

"She figured it out on her own. Now that she lives in our clan house, she knows what I'm doing before I even do it. Good thing I'm clan head."

"What about the council?"

"They grudingly accepted my brothers. The only condition is that we each have a minimum of two sons. As if we could chose that."

Hinata smiled unil she realized what that completely entailed, which made her turn red. Naruto chuckled. This would be an interesting couple of months.

xxxxx

Naruto walked home after he dropped Hinata off with a smile on his face. Life, it seemed, was good. He hummed as he fished around in his pocket for his keys before he opened the door. What he saw made him upset. Mizu was asleep on the couch, choclate around her mouth. He walked over quietly and picked her up gently. She snuggled against his chest as he carried her to her room. He glanced back in the front room and saw his mother asleep in the recliner. He shook his head as he entered Mizu's room. He laid her on her bed and wipped the chocolate off her mouth before he tucked her in. He gently closed her door and walked into the front room. He walked to teh closet and pulled out aq blanket and covered his moterh with it as she slept. Just as he turned to head to his room, she woke up.

"Oh. Your home. How did it go?" She stretched and gave him a curious look.

He grinned.

"She said yes. We just have to decided a date and we'll be all set."

Kushina smiled at him.

"Sixteen and already wanting to settle down. Too bad your father wasn't quick or we'd have married sooner."

"I guess all us men with Namikaze blood are slow to react."

"Some more than others. Well, I'm goiong to bed. I'll talk with you in the morning." Kushin asaid as she started toward her room.

"Not so fast. What were my rules with Mizu and her bed time?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Kushina said innocently.

"Uh huh. Than why was she asleep on the couch and had chocolate on her mouth?"

"Hey. Your too serious about rasing a child. Besides. It's my job to spoil her."

"Not at my expeince. We'll talk later. I think I'll have Iruka babysit with you to make sure the rules are followed. Good night."

He left a smiliong Kushina standing in the front room.

xxxxx

Naruto was woken suddenly by the sounds of whimpering from the room over. He groogily sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was one am. He listened closely as the whimpers became sobs. Shooting out of bed, he rushed into Mizu's room and saw her thrashing in her sleep. Naruto went over and picked the small girl up and held her close as she stopped thrashing. Her eyes slowly opened and Naruto gave her a tired smile.

"You okay, Mizu-chan?"

The girl wipped her eyes with her pajama sleave and nodded. Naruto sighed and picked her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked, fighting sleep.

"My room. You can sleep in my bed tonight, kay?"

Mizu nodded sleepily and fell asleep in his arms before they even exited the room. Naruto smiled as he layed her on the right side. He climbed back into bed and put an arm around her as she slept peacefully. He promised himself that he would always make sure she was always safe and happy.

xxxxx

The next day, Naruto woke feeling happy. It was contaigious for him. He just smiled to himself as he dressed and exited his bed room. He ntered teh kitchen and saw Kushina laughing as she tried to teach Mizu how to cook pancakes. The girl had batter on her hands and it had some how gotten into her hair. Naruto shook his head as she looked over at him. Her eyes let up as she ran across teh room, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Otuo-san!"

"Hey, Mizu. Obaa-chan teaching you to cook?"

"Hai. It's fun."

Naruto smiled.

"I bet it is. I have to go for a little bit, but I'm sure Obaa-chan will be more than happy to watch you for a few hours."

"It's no problem. You go and find out what Tsunade-sama wants."

Naruto nodded and left his house. He thnaked fortune that he was only fifteen minutes away from the Hokage tower as he entered the breifing room. He looked around and saw quite a few shinobi and a confussed Tsuande. Naruto sat down and waited.

"Well. It seems things have calmed down. The mass mobilization has been stopped and all villages, except the Sound have renewed interest in diplomatic channels. So, I am setting the threat level to level four. So, I guess it's time for your assignments anyway. First up, Sakura. You will begin teaching medical Ninjutsu to the next generation of medics. Your my apprentiace, so I trust you the most. Shikamaru. You'll be a genin squad leader. Your number will be ten."

Naruto looked over and saw the Lazy Nin nod his head.

"Shino. You and Kiba will be teaching at the academy. Both of you are well versed in taijutsu and ninjutsu, making you the perfect choice. Ino. You'll be heading out for training with the Anbu information extraction team under Anko. Choji. I want you to began researching new food pills and soldier pills that will be safer for our shinobi."

The four nodded their heads as she continued.

"Hinata. You'll be taking Team 8. Naruto. Since war has been avoided, I'm splitting up you original squad and giving you Team 7. Kakashi has given up training sqauds while he leads a team to find and bring back our wayard Uchiha. Any questions?"

When she saw that nobody had anything to say she nodded her head.

"Good. Your dissmissed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Rebirth of Team 7

Naruto leaned against the wall as Iruka finished up his final message to his students. He turned and smiled as he looked over Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

"And these three were my students four years ago. Now, they have become senseis. It is a happy day to see my students have surpassed me."

Naruto grinned.

"Nah. You'd take us out in a hearbeat, sensei. You a better Ninja than we are."

Iruka shook his head, smiling.

"You don't have to make me feel better Naruto. You and your other comrades of the rookie nine have far surpassed me. You yourself trained under Jiraiya of the Sannin But look at you three. Did any of you notice that your each are the senseis of your old squad designations?"

Now that Naruto thought about it, Iruka was right. He grinned.

"Yeah. Just now."

Iruka sweatdropped as he turned to the class.

"Well. This is where I take my leave. It has been an honor and a privlage to teach you. Now, I turn it over to these fine shinobi."

Iruka turned and left the room as the Jonin senseis each stepped forward and called for their squads. Naruto, however, was trying not to grin evily. His squad would be getting the exact same treatment as his sensei had given him when he had become a genin. He stepped forward.

"Team 7. Meet me on the roof." He siad just before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Hinata glanced over at Shikamaru.

"Do you think he'll do it?" She asked him.

Naruto had told them his plan as they arrived.

"That baka will probably go through with it." He muttered as Hinata stepped forward.

She saw several stares from the male students and inwardly shook her head.

"Team 8, if you'll follow me please."

Three genin filed out of the room and follwed her out. Shikamru waited for team 9 to leave before he stepped forward, cigerette smoking slightly.

"Team 10. Your with me."

xxxxx

Naruto sat on the roof looking over his team. That is, his team if they passed his test. He, just like Kakashi, had gone three years running without passing a team.

"Alright. Lets get to know each other. Each of you will tell us your name, likes, dislikes, and your dream."

A girl with brown hair looked at him, curiously..

"Why don't you go first, sensei?"

Naruto looked at her, thoughfully.

"Fine. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have many likes, and I have many dislikes. My dream is none of your concern."

"What the hell? All we learned was your name." One of the boys pouted.

"Yep. You go first shorty." Naruto said with a smile.

The boy glared at Naruto.

"My name is Yoshi Sano. My likes are girls and food. My dislikes are annoying, egotistical pricks. My dream is to become the strongest shinobi in the village."

_"Hmm...seems familar...but who? Oh, wait. Me."_

"Alright. Lets get dark, mysterious and emo over there." Nartuo said, pointing to the dark haired boy.

"Hn. My name is Kenji Hitsuzi. I have no likes, and I have no dislikes. My dream is to become the strongest shinobi in the village."

Naruto mentally rerminded himself to watch this one. He seemed alot like Sasuke. Naruto looked over to the girl on the team.

"My name is Saki Minosuke. My likes are..." She glanced at Kenji, blushing.

Naruto groaned inwardly. Yep. Spitting image of his old team.

"My dislikes are..." She glared at Yoshi.

_"Ouch. She didn't hide that one. Just like Sakura."_

"My goal is..." She couldn't finish and just sat blushing furiously.

"Hmm...An interesting team. Well, I look forward to training you. That is, if you can pass my test. Meet me at the number 7 training grounds tomorrow at eight. Oh, and eat a large breakfast."

"Why?" Yoshi asked, suspisiously.

"'Casue your gonna tell me if it tastes the same coming up."

xxxxx

Hinata sat and looked over her team with interest.as they sat and waited. She had to admit. There were distinct similarities to her new team and her old one. There was a loud, brash boy named Hyate Momotou. A quiet, stotic boy named Hizate Aburame, shino's cousin, and a shy timid girl named Kira Yusake. Hinata gave her team a smile.

"Well. It will be a pleasure to teach you. To get started, why don't we get to know each other a little better. Just tell us your name and some basic information."

They nodded and Hyate stood up.

"My name is Hyate Momotou. I like to play sports and to hangout with my buds.(Sorry for his western outlook. I thought it would be cool) I dislike people who think there better than me just because of some name. My goal is to become a Tai Jutsu Master."

Hinata nodded as he sat down. He seemed more reserved than Kiba had been. Next, Hizate rose and gave them a board look.

"My name is Hizate Aburame. I enjoy collecting bugs, but I also enjoy reading. I dislike extirminators. My goal is to find a balance between logic and emotion to make my clan even stronger (Has anyone noticed that the Aburame's are the Vulcans of the Naruto-verse?)"

Kira gave her a nervous look as she stood up.

"Umm...my name is Kira Yusake. I like to press flowers and to draw. I dislike those who pick on others and try to make them feel bad. My goal is to get the courage to talk to a certain shinobi."

"It's not Yoshi is it?" Hyate asked suspisously.

From the way the girl blushed, it had to be. Hinata was curious.

"Who is Yoshi?"

"He's this blue haired baka on team 7. Guy was dead last." Hyate said with a smirk.

Hinata gave him a hard look.

"Excuse me, but that doesn't mean he isn't a strong shinobi. My fiancé was labeled dead last when we were at the academy. He turned out to be the strongest of us. So, never judged someone based on the academy. You may regret it."

Hyate cringed as he muttered an apology. Hinata let her smile return to her face as she looked over her team.

"Well. Now that we are done, I want you three to meet me at the number 8 training grounds tomorrow at nine. After a qucik assesment test, we'll see where you stand."

xxxxx

Naruto stood outside the Hyuuga estate, waiting for Hinata to head out. He had set up a date with her for tonight and he was egar to get it started. He only had to wait a few minutes before she exited the estate in a white form fitting kimono. He grinned like an idiot as she smiled at him.

"So. You ready to go?" He asked.

"Hai."

Naruto offered her his arm which she took and leaned against his right side. They walk in comfotable silence for a few minutes before Hinata said anything.

"Naruto-kun? What's your student, Yoshi Sano like?"

He grinned a bit as he answered.

"Well. He's alot like me. In fact, my whole genin squad is almost the exactly same as our old squad. I have an idiot, but I also have a fangirl and a genius."

"Hmm...Mine is similar to squad 8. A brash one, a quiet one, and a shy one. In fact, my student, Kira Yusake has a crush on your student, Yoshi."

"Like us?"

"Hai."

Naruto gave her a devilish grin.

"Then we should play match maker."

Hinata giggled as they approached the resteraunt.

xxxxx

The next day, Naruto took his time heading to the training ground. He sighed as he reached his team. All three looked over to him, irritated. Yoshi, glared at him angerly.

"What the hell took you so long?! We've been here two hours!"

Naruto shrugged.

"I got lost on the road on life." He said simply, using his former sensei's favorite excuse.

"Now. Lets get started. Your objective is to retrive two bells from my shadow clone. You have two hours to do it in. If you fail to get a bell, your getting sent back. I'll train the ones who do get a bell or the one who does."

"But that's not fair! Your saying that some one will lose!" Yoshi pouted.

Naruto gave him a hard look.

"In the ninja world, those who fail their missions are losers. Even simple ones. Nothing should be failed. Now, if you want to pass, you must have one thing on your mind. Killing my clone."

The three looked at him thinking he'd burst out laughing, saying it was a joke. When no laughter came, they knew he was serious.

"If you don't come with the intent to kill, you'll fail." He said, making a cross shaped seal.

Beside him appeared an identical clone. Naruto turned to it and handed him the bells that the clone tied to his waist.

"You know what to do." He said seriously.

The clone gave him a grim smile.

"Hai. I don't think they'll pass anyway, but, I'll give it my all." The clone said just before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. He pulled out a small blue book, labeled The Gallant Naruto, his sensei's first book. He cracked it open and looked at the three genin.

"You have two hours. Begin."

xxxxx

The three genin were hurtling through the trees, searching for the clone. Roshi grinned as he picked up the clones chakra signiture.

"I got the clones signiture. Intereasting." Yoshi said slowly.

"What is it?" Saki asked him.

Yoshi grinned.

"The clone only is one one thousandth the strength of sensei."

"Hn. Guess I can take it by myself." Kenji said, getting ready to speed up when Saki stopped him.

"Don't. I have heard stroies of sensei's clones. Even at one one thousandth his power, it will take all three of us to have even a remote chance of defeating it."

"She's right. I heard Iruka sensei talking with Anko and he had told her how Naurto-sensei almost defeated the Kazekage when they were both still genin. It was during the failed Sand/Sound invasion."

"Hn. Fine. Just don't get in my way."

The three genin finished there conversation as they exited the trees and came face to face with the clone. It gave them a thoughtful look.

"You found me in ten minutes. Impressive. Well, it would be if you didn't have a tracking specialist. Now, who's first?"

"We are!" They yelled as they leapt at Naruto.

The clone was amazed. These three had already figured that they had a better chance of defeating him as a team.

_"Damn, they passed the first part. Lets see how they handle the second half."_

Naruto easily paryed their attempts to get teh bell when he noticed that one of tehm was missing.

_"What the hell?"_ He thought as Saki and Kenji pressed the attack.

He lept back and was about to counter when he felt the bells removed from his waist. He rasied his hands in defeat as he gave them an evil grin.

"Well, impressive. But, if you want your teammate to live, you'll give me back the bells." He said, pointing behind Saki and Kenji.

The spun around and the real Naruto was holding Yoshi up in the air, kunai at his throat.

"Take your pick. Your mission, or your teammate." He hissed at them.

Kenji gave him a hard look. He stared at him for a second, before looking at the bells in his hand. He looked back up at Yoshi.

"Don't give in to him! Just take the bells and get help! I'll be fine!" Yoshi yelled, gripping Naruto's forarm, trying to break free of his grip.

"Dobe. Your too weak. Saki, give me your bell."

"Teme! NO!" Yoshi roared but he still couldn't get free.

Saki nodded and handed him the bell. The clone walled over and took the bells back as he walked to stand beside Naruto. Naruto nodded and tensed his arm. He gave them an evil smile.

"Fools. You gave away your biggest bargining chip." Naruto grinned evily.

"No. I gave away a bomb." Kenji said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down at the bells just as the paper bomb went up.

The clone managed to sheild him from the blast as he stumbled back, coughing. He stood up and blocked both Saki and Kenji's attacks, smiling.

"You pass." He said as he released them.

"Huh?"

"You passed my test. I wanted to see two things. One, could you work as a team reguardless of who would get sent back. Two, was to see if you would sacrfice your mission for a teammate." He said as Yoshi gave him a confussed look.

"But you said the mission was everything."

Naruto nodded.

"Hai. I did. But I want to share with you something my sensei taught me. 'In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are trash. But those who disreguard their friends life are worse than trash.' In our line of work, the shinobi to your right and left are the ones who'll get you home alive. The mission is important, yes. But you must know when to sacrifice it in order to get your team out alive. Understand?"

"Hai." They said in unison.

"Good. Get home and rest. Tomorrow, we start training."

xxxxxx

Naruto sat in his aparment with Hinata as she read over her teams first mission objectives. Her team would be starting tomorrow, as would his.

"Ne, Hina-chan? Have we decided on a date?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How about on my seventeenth birthday? You can be my presant."

He grinned at her hidden meaning.

"Hell yeah. Sounds like a plan. Just don't complain the next day if you can't walk." He teased.

xxxxxx

Naruto was happy with his teams preformance over the past month. They had started missions and they had sucessfully completed each one. Sure, they were D-ranks, nothing to big, but they were burning through them like hotcakes. Today, he and his team were waiting for the Hokage to reach his team for a new mission. It only took her a moment to get to them

"Ah. Team 7. Well, you sure have been doing well. Now, time for a new mission. You have the option of helping the Fire Dynimo to clean up the gardens, or, you can help out on trash control. Litter is building up."

"No. None of those!" Roshi said.

Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. He's been a little stubborn about the missions he takes."

"Kinda of like you, from what I read in the Third's old reports." She said with a smile.

She reached forward pulled a small scroll out.

"I have just teh mission for you. The land of Wave is interested in starting up a shinobi village. It will be a small one, not even having a kage, but it will serve the purpose of defending their land. The leader, a boy named Inari has requested your team spacifically."

Naruto grinned as Yoshi gave the Hokage a curious look.

"What rank?"

"C."

"Good." He said satisfied.

"We'll take it." Naruto said before Yoshi decided to try for a B-rank.

"Good. You leave tomorrow. Details are in the scroll. Good luck."

xxxxx

Naruto looked over his scroll. It was a routine delivery mission. Plan and simple. He team was tasked with delivering plans for a village and other basics like weapon consrution and basic ninja skills. It was only labeled a C-rank becasue of the time they would be gone. Three weeks. He sighed. He decided to go pick up Hinata and spened the night with her. He left his house and headed over to Hinata's. He thanked kami for being on good terms with the Hyuuga.

xxxxx

The next day, Naruto arrived at teh front gate, on time, but was able to see two of his genin already arguing. Yoshi and Kenji were arguing about the kind of mission it would be. Or, to be more specific, who would be saving who.

"Me savior, you helpless prick. Got it?" Yoshi spat.

Naruto watched as Kenji glared at him.

"Says you short shit."

"Why you!"

Naruto stepped next to two chunin in guard duty, snikering at the sight.

"Aw. Ain't that cute?" One of the men said to the other.

Naruto saw his friend grin.

"Yeah. Like two assholes on their first date."

Naruto shook his head as he stepped over to his squad.

"Alright. Both of you cut it out. Now, if there are no more problems, lets get on with the mission."

The boys glared at one another, but listened. Nartuo just shook his head as they headed out. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw Hinata watching him leave with his team. He gave her a smile. What could possably go wrong? Oh, he was about to find out. Team 7 had been walking for several hours when Naruto stopped them in a clearing.

"This looks like a good camp site. Now, sit down. I want to talk with you guys."

They nodded and sat on their butts. Naruto leaned against a boulder as he looked over his team.

"Alright. Listen up. I know there is tension on this team. And it's comeing from each of you. If you continue like this, you'll fail as ninja. I know you each know of the legandary three. I trained under Jiraiya. My friend Sakura trained under Tsunade. And my former friend, Sasuke Uchiha, is being trained by Orochimaru. If any of us fought each other, it would be an extremely close fight since we know each otehr that well. Now, I want this squad to be like that. To be on the same level of teamwork the legandary three had. Do you understand?"

The three genin nodded their heads. Naruto smiled.

"Well. Get some sleep. We still have a long way to go."

xxxxx

Naruto and his team were walking down a familar path when he saw That was when Naruto heard a strange whisper.

"_Hostiles_."

Yoshi stop in his tracks. He watched as Kenji stopped as well, looking around before he glared at Yoshi.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I heard something."

"Probably just the wind." Kenji said dismissively.

"Yeah? And when was the last time the wind said hostiles to you?" Yoshi shot back.

Kenji started to say something but stopped when teh heard a heavy footfall. He dropped low and scanned the area as the rest of team 7 followed suit.

"Okay. I definatly heard that." He muttered just before three large men exited the forest.

"Get back!" Naruto yelled as he saw cursemarks activate.

He lept forward and in front of the genin. Each of the men grinned evily. Neruto grip his kunai as a familar chicken butt haircut entered the picture.

"Ah. Dope." Sasuek said with a smirk.

"Teme. What can I do for you?"

Sasuke gave him a serious look.

"We have a problem. And everyone is in danger becasue of it. Please, hear me out."

"And why should I do that?" Naruto asked.

"Becasue the Akatsuki are involved."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Once more with feeling

_(Flashback)_

_Sasuke gave him a serious look._

_"We have a problem. And everyone is in danger becasue of it. Please, hear me out."_

_"And why should I do that?" Naruto asked._

_"Becasue the Akatsuki are involved."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Really? And why would you care besides the fact that your brother is with them?" Naruto challenged.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto kept his stance, not even twitching.

"Because they've done something to the timeline. I can see with my eyes that this is not how it should be. The only thing that appears to be constant is you."

"And this worries you, how?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke looked at him pointedly.

"Because if they do what they did before, everyone and everything will be wiped from exsistance. I have no fight with the world. I still rather see it safe for future generations. The only one I am at war with is Itachi.Once my buisness with him is complete, I will return. But, if we don't stop the Akatsuki, no one will be fulfilling any dreams."

Naruto hesitated for a moment.

"Have him untransformorm or whatever he needs to do, and I'll hear you out."

Sasuke nodded and looked over to his large, nasty looking friend.

"Juggo. You can stop now."

Juggo nodded and shrunk back into his normal appearance. Sasuke faced Naruto who nodded and lowered his kunai.

"What did you have in mind?" He said with a smirk.

xxxxx

Madara Uchiha paced in his chamber, waiting for the sentinal. He only had to wait a few seconds before it fadded into veiw. Madara turned and looked at it expectantly.

"Ah, Lord Uchiha. I see I was expected."

Madara glared at the man so intense, it would have made lava freeze solid.

"Drop the plesentries. I want answers. Now, sentinal."

The Sentinal raised his hand dissmissively.

"Answers you seek yet shall never find. Find your own you should, for even one as powerful as I, blind to the outcome am I as well. Only the actions of those key figures will show the future."

"How does one of time not know what will come?" Madara challenged.

"I see outcomes, but nothing is set in stone. TIme is a river, with currents and obsticles and falls. It branches off down it's path. Those branches are different timelines.I have yet to vist each of them. And this one is still winding and swirling." The man said simply.

Madara looked at him thoughtfully.

"Yes. But every once in a while, a dam must be built to prevent floods and to control the flow.. Surly you could create something like that."

The sentinal shook his head.

"One does not control time. When one tries, it becomes distorted and broken. Do not fear. Time will be repaired and all will be as it should."

With a simple swish of his cloak, the sentinal was gone.

xxxxx

Hinata walked thru her family gardens, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. Her team had finished their latest mission with sucess. A simple scouting mission. Nothing to hard. Today was her day off and she only wished a certain blonded haired, blue eyed shinobi was here with her to enjoy the day as well. She stopped and looked out over her families pond and sighed. She missed Naruto, but knew he'd be back soon. She was just turning to head back to the house when she felt a wave of dizziness hit her. She placed a hand on her forhead and used the other to grip a nearby cherry blossom tree for support. As she did so, she began to feel ill. She couldn't do anything but vomit by the tree. After she finnished, she shakily stood to her feet and wipped her mouth. She dissmissed it as nothing more than a stomach flu, but still decided to lie down in the house. Taking one last look across the pound, she hoped he'd comeback in one piece.

xxxxx

Naruto sat down cross legged as he looked over at Sasuke.

"You sure this will work?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes. It will reset the timeline to what it should be. That means that all of this will have never exsisted."

Naruto nodded his head sadly.

"'To be Hokage means to give everything to protect one's village no matter the cost.' How far back are we talking?"

Sasuke looked up at the sky thoughtfully before looking back at him.

"I'd say about the time when you were returning to the village from your training mission with Lord Jiraiya.."

Naruto groaned.

"This sucks! Why can't I ever have a nice life without assholes reseting it?" Naruto asked no one inparticular.

Sasuke smirked.

"Cause your a dobe. Now, we must move quickly. The Akatsuki will be getting ready to come after the last two beasts. The Eight Tailed Ox and, of course, the Nine Tailed Fox. If we hit them now with Falcon and with the Leaf's best, we have an excellent shot of comepleting this mission."

Naruto nodded, but had one more thing to ask.

"Will I remember anything about what's happened?"

"You may not want to, but, I don't know. You might, you might not." Sasuke told him.

Naruto nodded and stood up, brushing the dirt from himself. He looked in the direction of the leaf village.

"I'll send a clone with the plans to Wave. The rest of us will head back to the village. We have a big fight to get ready for."

xxxxx

Tsunade looked at the young blonde man in front of her with confusion and pure shock. He had told her the plan, and she had to admit that it sounded good. But she wasn't willing to commit her best to the action, even though she knew she would probably agree anyway. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Are you sure about this? It's a big risk."

Naruto nodded.

"Yes. Sure, it'll suck that all this will never have happened, but keeping the village and the world safe is enough for me."

Tsunade nodded.

"Then assemble your strike team. You can leave when your ready. Goodluck and godspeed."

Naruto turned and exited and hadn't walked more thyan six blocks when he came face to face with a very plesant face. He gave Hinata a grin.

"Well, this is a very nice surprise." He said as she rushed up to him and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"Your back." She said softly.

"Yeah, but only for a little while. I have to go on another mission."

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, not letting go of him.

"I dont know." was all he could say. He couldn't tell her that time was going to be reset, erasing everything that happened and that he might not remeber anything.

"Just come back to me in one peice, please?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I will." He said softly.

If he had anything to say about the reset, he'd come back to her, reguardless. He'd coem to far to let something like a reset to take it all away. It was with great reluctance that he pulled away from her.

"I'll be heading out in a few hours. I don't know when, but I promise I'll come back to you, no matter what stands in my way."

He turned and lept up onto the nearest roof and began gatrhering those key members he'd need. Kakaashi, Lee, Gai, Shikamaru, and Jiraiya. Within two hours, they had gathered and were already headed out to the final battle with Akatsuki.

xxxxx

Itachi looked at Pain uneasily. This one on of the few times when he felt fear. And he didn't know why.

"He's comeing." Pain said suddenly.

"Good. We'll finally be able to complete our goal." Itachi said cooly.

Pain nodded.

"Let us prepare."

xxxxx

Naruto ran as fast as he could. They were approaching the Akatsuki's hideout, fast. Kakashi was right beside Naruto.

"So, the plan is for us to engage their perimeter defenses while you head in with Sasuke's group, and assault teh Akatsuki. Correct?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. But once your done, do not come inside. More than likly, it'll be a one way trip in. Sasuke's team has already agreed to sacrifice themselves to make sure I get in. I have a few jutsu even the Akatsuki can't handle." He said with a slight smirk.

Kakashi nodded as they reached the clearing. They landed and surveyed the scene. Two akatsuki were standing outside, ready. A man hunched over with a tailand a blonde man with hair over one of his eyes. There was also a blueskinned mn, and a plant man :(A/N: This was after Hiden and Kazuki were killed by Naruto and Shikamaru ala Manga. But they never killed Sasori and Deideria wasn't killed by Sasuke. They'll die, yeah, but not by the same people.)

Sasori and Deideria. Be carful. Their alot more dangerous then they look." Naruto warned.

Kakashi nodded and dropped low.

"Attack patern alphe, formbeta." He commanded,

The Leaf shinobi formed into a wedge with Kakashi on the point. hey tensed before they lept into battle. Naruto didn't wait as Sasuke motioned for him and they took off inside. They rushed down the halls, dust rising in clouds from their feet. Naruto came around a corner and screamed in anger. In the hall way were two Pains. He was ready to fight when Jugo and the swordsman stepped forewar.

"We'll deal with them." Juggo said as he transformed.

Naruto nodded and lead the rest away from the battle that was soon in full swing. They ignored the yells and screams of pain and rage as they came around a bend and almost came face to face with itahci. Naruto ducked low and spun, kicking the Uchiha in the stomach. Itachi grunted as Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto.

"I'll deal with him. You finish this." Sasuke yelled as he drew his sword and began battle with Itachi. Karin herself was fighting Konan. Naruto nodded.

He hurried down teh hall and found a door. He paused before he kicked it open. Naruto stepped into the room and was greeted by Pain.

"Well. Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki. I beleiev this is the first time we have met." He said pleasantly.

"Drop the act." Naruto said.

Pain looked at him thoughtfully.

"What act? It os simply begining a good host. At least, until we fight. Tell me one thing before we start. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Defeating you is all I currently have on my mind."

With that, Naruto began flashing handsigns, finishing with his hand above his head, palm flat as four more pains stepped up to the orginals sides. They prepared for the battle. Naruto closed his eyes, screaming. Around him, the chakra swirled tighter to his body. His ears elongated, and nine furry blonde tails with red tips solidified behind him. His whisker marks became sharper. His canines stayed the same as his eyes gained slit like pupils, staying their welcoming blue color. Naruto let out a deep roar as the chakra came off of him in waves. His shirt ripped away as his muscles doubled in size. On his stomach, the seal blazed red. It slowly changed to lavandar as it began to seperate, moving to his sides, fading until they no longer appeared. Naruto stopped scraming and glared at the Akatsuki. He tensed and vanishind in a blur. In a split second, he was before Pain, slamming his fist against his face. The Akatsuki looked at him surprised as he was lifted up and thrown against the wall. Naruto flashed through six dozen in a second before holding his hands out at the man, plams flat.

"Demonic Style: Hell fire blast!" He roared as the blue white flames struck the man, hurling him thirty meters away down the cave.

Naruto turned in time to duck a sword swipe from one of the Pains. Naruto lept back and began to sign hand seals. He slammed his hands on his waist.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Rozen Blade**!"

On his side, an elegant Katana appeared in a red sheth. It's hilt was decorated with the picture of a fox head, baring it's fangs. Naruto pulled the blade from it's sheth and brought it up in a defensive stance. Pain lunged Naruto and a fierce sword battle erupted as the remaing Akatsuki backed away to give themselves room. Naruto lept back and channeled his chakra into the blade. The blade began to glow lavander as Naruto lept into the air, bring it down against the Akatsuki's blade. They coilided, and Pain's blade began to glow. Slowly, the wrapping fell away and a crack started from the tip of the blade, slowly moving down it's length, shattering. Naruto dropped low and rushed in, slamming his blade into the underside of Pain's chin, forcing it up and out the man's head. Pain dropped, and Naruto stored the blade away. He truned around and came face to face with another Pain, this one of an Uchiha. Naruto through more handsigns. He held his hand above his head and a flat disk of lavander chakra appeared. Naruto channeled his elemnt into it, turning it into a chakra saw blade. He threw the blade and it struck the Akatsuki in his middle, cutting him in half. Both halves dropped to the ground as Naruto began to rise off of the ground, hovering in midair. He closed his eyes and began to gather his chakra. His body became surroud by his lavander colored chakra as it began to pulse, filling the cave with harsh shadows as the remaining Akatsuki started to commence their counter attack. But their jutsu's just bounced off of him as he continued to gather every drop of chakra he had. He noiced that his reserves would refill almost instantly.

Naruto opened his eyes and began making handsigns in rapid sucession. He completed the sixty four signs needed and aimed his hands below him. He was sweating as he fired his jutsu.

"**Lightning style: Lightning Cannon**!"

A bolt of supercharged lightning flew from his hands and struck the ground, killing almost all the Pain's, except the original who managed to jump before impact. Naruto landed on the ground, creating a crater. He looked up and saw that Pain stood in front of him with five more. Not just five more, but the final five. Naruto lept back, flashing handsigns that the Pains copied. In fact all of them were copying him. He stooped and placed his hands in front of him, palms flat. The Pains did the same.

"**Forbiddan Arts: Hell's Raging Inferno**!" They roared.

Around the Six Pains, a dragon made of black fire shot from their hands, spirling around them and flying at Naruto. Each was the thickness of a man. Naaruto's however was a blue flame dragon that was a thick as twelve men lying side by side. The dragon roared and flew foreward, destroying the six black dragons and it smashed into Pain, incinerating him and his five fellows. Naruto stood up, breathing heavy. Sure, his chakr was refillrd, but jis stamina wasn't. He reverted back to his normal apperance and stumbled over to a pair of large steel doors. In the distance, he could hear explosions as the battles ensued. Naruto pushed them aside as he entered the room. Lying asleep in front of him was the same creature that had started this whole thing. And now, he was going to finish it. He summoned two clones and they helped him form the Rasenshurikin. He could feel the jutsu slowly killing his arm. But, he pushed his pain aside as he started to run at the creature. He pulled his arm back and, using every ounce of strength, plus augmenting it with his ninja abilities, slammed the attack into it's head with enough force to destroy a village. The creature's head exploded, throwing Naruto into the cave wall. He grunted as he hit. He looked back up and watched as the body began to glow white. Naruto let out a satisfied smile as he close his eyes, sitting against the cave wall, as ecerything whited out.

xxxxx

Slowly, the white fadded to black before Naruto opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, taking in the area. It was a moment before he realized a man in a long cloak was watching him. Naruto looked over at him.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled a kind smile.

"Just a watcher of time. A Sentinal. I am here to congradulate you on sucessfully restoring the timeline. It is no longer in danger of being erased. Also, you are no longer fused with Kyuubi. And, we will leave you with your memories. Your in for a long and enjoyable life. Good bye, Naruto Uzumaki. I hope we do not meet again."

With that, the man vanished, leaving a very confused Naruto.

"Well, I guess things are back to normal. Better wake up Ero-senin and get home. We've got things to take care of."

He turned to the tent and lifted the flap. Lying asleep was Jiraiya. The old man looked peacefull, slight smile on his face as his chest rose and fell slowly. Naruto took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP ERO-SENNIN!" He screamed into the mans ear.

The man let out a screech like a monkey and jumped up, looking around, white hair flying. When he saw Naruto laughing he glared.

"Must you do that every morning?" He growled, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto laughed.

"Eh? You've never called me jiraiya-sensei before. You feeling okay?" He asked, checking the boy for a fever.

"I'm fine. I just figured it was time to grow up, right, sensei?" Naruto grinned.

Jiraiya returned the wide grin.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Now, lets get going."

"Yeah. We have a lot of ground to cover to get back home. And there's someone I have to see."

"Who? That pink haired girl? Sakura was her name?" jiraiya said, scratching his head, lost in thought.

"Nope. A certain plae eyed, raven haired beauty who I have been blind to for years."

Naruto left, leaving Jiraiya confussed.

xxxxx

Hinata stood at the front gate, waiting. Naruto was late, considering he was suppossed to have been back the previous day. She didn't have any crazy notion that he'd rush right up to her and confess a deep love for her. She just wanted to see him. Maybe even say hello. She sighed and turned away. She was just getting ready to head over to the training grounds when a pair of hands came over her eyes. What she heard next almost caused her to faint.

"Guess who?"

She spun around and came face to face with a grinning Naruto. She was still concious because she was still in shock.

"Hinata, for this next question, you only have to nod or shake your head. Do you wanna go out tonight?" He asked, still smiling.

Hinata felt like her head pop off from how fast she was nodding her head. Naruto grinned widely.

"Good. I'll pick you up at your place at eight. I guess we had both better go get ready." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and ran as fast as she could to her house. Naruto happily started for home when the cloaked man stepped out of a dark alley. Naruto sighed.

"Uzumaki. We require your assistance. Something is wrong in the future. The near future."

NAruto instinctively thought of him and Hinaat.

"WHat? Do me and Hinata become asholes or something in the future?" He asked, panicing slightly, even though he was being sarcastic.

"No. Both you and Hinata turn out fine. It's your children. Something must be done about your children."

Naruto stood completely still for a moment.

"What's happened?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN RESTART PART 3: ENDGAME...**_

* * *

Okay. I forgot to explain myself at the end of the chapter. No, Hinata wasn't pregnant. But, she will play a major part in the next Part. As for the resets, all they had to do was destroy the weapon before the eight tails was added, because the creature was never supposed to exsist. Since it was destroyed, Time healed itself. As for the Back to the Future referance, I just happen to enjoy those movies, particularly the second one. And I will explain the sentinals, but what you discover will shock you. Actually, the next Part will shock you just as much. Oh, and it feels great to be back home, even if I go back to train for another 30 days, but they have a computer I can use so...there might be some updates. Anyway, I'll try to get either this next Part started, or add a few chapters to my other stories.


End file.
